Strangers In The Mist
by cadpig01
Summary: Voldemort captures Harry & throws him through the veil,believing he is dead. After twelve years, Voldemort has taken over most of the world, but the people are turning against him in a rebellion started by a mysterious man, marauders,& traitors
1. Losing the Dream

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is mentioned in the books. Many of my ideas came from the Lord of the Rings but this story has nothing to do with that but readers may recognize a few similarities. I don't own LOR either. I also don't own My Dog Skip._

Updates may be slow because I'm a college student and teachers will not understand that the reason your homework is lateis because you had a Harry Potter epiphany and had to do some work to get it out of your system

**Strangers In The Mist**

Harry was dreaming of her again. He dreamed of her often these days. He didn't know why she was in his head or who she was. Maybe she was real or maybe just a fantasy. Whatever she was, she was a more welcome site than Voldemort.

She was beautiful. That was the only word that could truly describe her. Her hair was waist-long and flowing in the breeze. The paleness of her skin made her seem to glow in the moonlight. She wore a light blue dress with a star pendant around her neck. She stood upon the same bridge every night, staring at the water flowing beneath, with a sadness in her eye. She was waiting for something. She never spoke to him. Mainly because he never showed himself to her until too late. He just hid in the bushes and watched her.

She didn't have to speak to him though. Somehow he knew what she was feeling. He didn't know where she lived or if she was real. He wanted her to be real. When he looked into her eyes he saw the knowledge of someone who has lived a thousand years. There was always pain and loneliness there. Sometimes he would work up the courage to go up to her. She would always smile and take his hand. Every time she touched him the pain in his heart went away. She would open her mouth to say something but no words came out. She wanted to tell him something, but never got the chance too because……

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "Wake up boy! It's time to make breakfast." Harry woke up and almost fell out of bed. "Damn." He was always woken up too soon. Harry rubbed his eyes, smoothed his hair, and got up to get ready for another day. He hated waking up these days. Inside all he felt was sadness. He missed Sirius. His friends wrote to him daily asking him to talk to them. He couldn't talk to them though. It was his fault he was dead. If he'd only listened. All he wanted to do was be able to go to sleep and not dream. Seeing the dark haired girl was ok. She took the pain away. Voldemort was the only reason he tried to stay awake. People were dying. They were suffering and dying and he couldn't do anything about it.

Every day some member of the Order would write to him and he'd write a short letter back so they wouldn't worry. They never told him what was going on or what Voldemort was doing. Remus was one of the few adults who wrote to him and put effort into talking to Harry. Harry once saw the movie My Dog Skip on television, when the Dursley's had gone to see Dudley box in a tournament and given him free reign of the house. In it the movie there was a phrase that came to mind after Sirius's death. "I was an only child and he was an only dog." They were the only ones left. If they couldn't rely on each other, then who could they. Harry often thought, if he would talk to anyone, he would talk to Remus about how he felt.

After breakfast was finished, Harry was given a list of outdoor chores to take care of. Harry was outside raking up the freshly mowed grass when he was suddenly hit in the back of the head. He grabbed his wand, hidden in his back pocket, and turned around in a flash. There was no one there. He looked down at the ground only to see a tiny, confused owl. "Hello Pig." The tiny owl shook his head and launched himself off of the ground. He flew around Harry's head happily, showing off a letter tied to his leg. Harry grabbed the bird and took the letter. It was from Ron.

_Hey Mate,_

_Hope you doing well with the muggles. We've moved out of the burrow for a while and are staying you-know-where. Mom's been livid that Dumbledore hasn't let you come stay with us yet. He says it's too dangerous for you to leave your family. _

_School starts soon. Yuck. I have some bad news for you. Like I said Dumbledore thinks it's too dangerous for you to leave where you're at so your not going to be allowed to join us to buy our school things this year. I'm sorry mate. Mom offered to get your things when we go. I guess we'll see you at Kings Cross. Don't be glum. It's only a few more days._

_Technically I think you're lucky not being here. Hermione is driving me crazy. "Ron you need to study. You're homework isn't halfway finished and you're playing cards! Ron how can you say that about Blah Blah Blah, Blah Blah." She says Hi by the way. _

_Honestly, she's nutters sometimes. We've got plenty of time to study. It's only our 6th year. _

_I'm also supposed to tell you to expect some visitors sometime soon to escort you to Hogwarts. I can't tell you when but I'm giving you the heads up. Anyways see you soon. _

_Ron _

Just another thing to make him depressed. At least he could leave the Dursley's soon. All he had to do was wait a few more days. He wondered what sixth year would be like. Probably as chaotic as all the other ones. At least this year he could take new classes. He also wondered what type of DADA teacher he would have. Ron and he had a bet going. Ron bet one galleon that the teacher would be evil and Harry bet that this one would be on their side. It was a sure bet. After everything that had happened Dumbledore would surely be more cautious when picking a teacher this time. Wouldn't he?

**Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think and any suggestions would be very much appreciated. **


	2. I Saw Her In A Dream

**Disclaimer: I have one thing to add. I do not own the Star Wars term Jedi. I am simply using the term in a different way because I like the word and can't think of anything better to call my newly created characters. This story has nothing to do with Star wars I'm just using one word from it.**

The next installment to my story. I solemnly swear that I am going to finish this story. I have it all written in my head, the only problem is wording it onto my pc.

**Strangers In The Mist**

Chapter 2: I Saw Her In A Dream

It was three a.m. on September first and Harry was woken up by someone banging on the front door. He jumped out of bed and collected his wand. The moon was shining brightly outside. Harry had just opened his bedroom door when he heard his uncle scream. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Harry raced down the stairs only to see a few old friends.

"Remus!" Harry ran to his friend and enveloped him in a big hug.

"Hello Harry." Remus released the boy and ruffled his hair. "Ready to go."

"You bet I am. I just need to get my trunk."

"I'll help you get it," Tonks said as she stepped out of the shadows. She and Harry turned to go up the stairs but were blocked by no one other than Vernon Dursley.

"YOU WILL NOT BE TAKING THE BOY ANYWHERE." Tonks pulled out her wand and pointed it at his throat. "He'll be coming with us if we say he is." Vernon's mouth bobbed open and closed and he finally stepped aside.

The two made it to Harry's room without another run in. The only appearance his aunt and cousin made was to gape at them through the cracks of their bedroom door. Tonks magically levitated his trunk and Harry grabbed his owl. They made their way back downstairs to hear Remus and someone else arguing outside the house.

"Madeye, I know your being precautious but now your getting ridiculous. We're going to follow Dumbledore's plan. If we go your way, Harry will never reach the train on time"

"I'm ridiculous. Death Eaters could be anywhere. Remember earlier. There could have been a Death Eater hiding it that bush. We need to change the plan."

"The only thing hiding in that bush was a bunny rabbit and I highly doubt it could would have attacked anyone but a man in a carrot suit."

"Fine. We'll do it his way. When we get attacked to come whining to me!"

Harry smiled. Madeye sounded like a teenage girl who hadn't gotten her way. Remus looked and saw Harry and Tonks. "Lets get going." Remus handed Harry a broom. Madeye pulled out his wand and said the disillusionment spell and suddenly Harry was changing colors like a chameleon. "Hey Remus. How come their aren't as many of you as there were last year?"

"Well, technically there are. Their just hiding in different places around the perimeter."

Harry and the others mounted their brooms. Harry kicked off and suddenly felt good again. He missed flying. A sudden weight lifted from his heart and he felt free. He knew this feeling wouldn't last though. For now he was free, but soon he would be at school and the walls would closed in on him.

They reached Kings Cross after hours of flying. Madeye had lead the group and at one point turned the opposite direction they were flying in. Remus got angry and yelled at him in an exasperated voice. "There is to be no change in plans!" Madeye acted like he didn't hear him and kept going on his merry little way. He eventually turned around and went the right way. He kept whispering to himself. "Got to lose them." By morning they had reached the train station with only a few incidents like this.

Remus levitated Harry's trunk and grabbed his owl. The two walked onto platform 9 and three-quarters together. Just as Harry walled onto the platform he was knocked down to the ground and hugged by a familiar face. "Hermione, get off him." Harry looked up to see one of his favorite red heads. Ron grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Honestly Ron, I haven't seen Harry in months, and I'll hug him as much as I want."

"Well you don't have to strangle him. I mean give the guy some air."

"Your so impossible sometimes."

"I'm impossible! Your impossible. Miss I need to study all summer long even though I'm not in school."

"How dare you make fun of studying. Don't you want to do good on your N.E.W.T.S?" Hermione had a horrified look on her face.

All the while, Harry stood off to the side and watched his to friends bicker with a slight smile on his face. Remus, who was standing behind Harry, put his hand on his shoulder to get the boy's attention. "I have to go now. I have special Order business to attend to." Harry turned and gave his friend a big hug goodbye. "Goodbye Harry. I hope that you'll keep in touch and stay out of trouble."

"I promise to write, but you know trouble always finds me."

"I know, just be careful. Danger is everywhere these days."

Remus ruffled Harry's hair and turned and left. Harry watched him leave then went back to Hermione and Ron. They had stopped arguing now and looked like they were ready to board the train. Harry looked around and suddenly noticed something was missing. "Hey Ron. Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they had to leave as soon as they made sure we got here. They had to do something for the Order. Bill and Charlie were supposed to come see us off but something came up and they weren't able to make it either. Oh, yea. Mum says hi and to give you your books as soon as we get settled in the dorms."

It was strange not having the Weasley's there. Harry kind of missed not getting a hug and a kiss from the only mother he had known. The trio made their way onto the train and had to separate again. Ron and Hermione had to meet with the prefects and Harry left to find someplace to sit. Luckily he found Luna, Ginny, and Neville sitting together and joined them. Neville and he played Exploding Snap most of the way and after a while Ron and Hermione joined them.

The train ride was enjoyable for the friends. Time passed quickly. D.A. member occasionally stopped into say hi. Pretty soon the conductor announced over the loudspeaker that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in a few minutes. Harry was sitting in his seat staring at the door. He was waiting for one last thing. Malfoy. The train ride experience wouldn't be complete without him sticking his nose in. The only thing was that he never came. The train slowed to a stop and no Malfoy had appeared yet. Harry wasn't going to complain, but it was strange that he didn't show his face.

The trio made their way outside, and to the carriages. They heard the familiar call of Hagrid yelling ,"First years this way."

It was good to be home. They finally arrived in the Great Hall and sat down. Harry looked up at the Head table and saw quite a few faces that hadn't been there before. Next to Professor Snape, who was scowling as usual, was a middle aged man with short graying hair. He was wearing a dark blue cloak with a strange symbol sewn onto the arm. Next to him was a young boy who looked to be around 16 years old. He had shoulder length blond hair and was wearing a similar cloak as the mans, but it was red. Sitting next to him was a young girl around the same age. Harry looked at her blinked, then rubbed his eyes. He knew her. It was the girl he had been dreaming about.

Harry's mouth was hanging open and Ron looked at him then in the same direction as Harry. Ron's eyes became saucers. Hermione looked at the boys with a disgusted look. She slapped both of them on the arm and said, "You'd think you've never seen a girl before."

Harry snapped out of his daze. "I know her. I been having dreams about her."

"What kind of dreams?" Hermione asked.

"She's standing on a bridge trying to tell be something but I always wake up before she can. I wonder who she is."

Hermione looked at the girl then said, "I know one thing about her. She and those other two people are Jedi."

Ron's mouth was hanging open. He squinted his eyes and looked at the trio again and smiled. "No way. That man must be our new DADA teacher. Awesome."

Harry was dumbfounded. "What's a Jedi?"

Hermione explained. "Jedi are very powerful wizards. Each of them have the powers of a wizard but one of their powers is greater than the rest. There once was a Jedi who's greatest strength was fire. He could control it and make it do whatever he wanted just by thinking it. There are others who can read minds, teleport, create earthquakes. Most of them don't even need a wand to perform magic. Each Jedi master takes on an apprentice or two. That's probably what the boy and girl are. Jedi are very rare though. Very few are born these days and they are on the brink of being extinct. It'll be so fascinating being taught by one of them."

Harry turned and looked at the head table again. Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the room, calling up the first years to be sorted. When she had finished, Dumbledore stood up and the room went silent. "I have only one thing to say. Tuck In" He clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables. Harry and Ron immediately piled food on their plates and dug in. At one point during dinner Harry remembered that Malfoy had not bothered him once. He turned and looked at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was no where to be seen. Harry brought this to the attention of Ron and Hermione. Ron simply stated, "I don't know. Maybe we've gotten lucky and he got eaten by a dragon or something." Harry smiled, but couldn't help but worry that Malfoy's disappearance couldn't be good.

Soon everyone's bellies were full and Dumbledore stood up once again. "I welcome all of you back to another year. I have a few start of the term announcements to make. The Forbidden Forest is still Forbidden to all students. I would also like to announce a few new additions to our staff. I would like to introduce Jedi Master Okinawa as your new DADA teacher." The gray haired man stood up and the students clapped. "I would also like to introduce his two apprentices. Rion Evenstar and Lilia Heart." The blond haired boy and the girl stood up as everyone clapped. "Mister Evenstar and Miss Heart will be aiding Master Okinawa in teaching all of you as well as learning themselves. I hope all of you will be courteous to them.

A few seats from Harry were Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil and he heard them say. "Oh he's so handsome. Look at those blue eyes and blond hair." Ron had heard this and rolled his eyes.

Everyone had gotten up from their seats and was making their way to their common rooms. As Harry reached the doors to leave the Great Hall he suddenly had the need to turn around. His eyes caught the eyes of Rion who was still sitting calmly at the head table. Rion looked at him for a brief moment searching for something. He smiled at Harry then looked off in another direction. Harry was intrigued by these new people. He wondered if they would be friends or if the would try to kill him. He suddenly felt weary from the long day and made his way upstairs to bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and for once in a long time, he didn't dream.

_**I'm still waiting for more reviews. I'd like to get at least ten. I've never gotten more than a few for any of my stuff. Well, I'll write again soon. It's finals week and I have a lot of studying to do. **_


	3. A Note Full Of Answers

**Chapter 3: A Note Full of Answers**

_The chamber was dark and damp. The only light came from a few torches hung from the walls. They were in the dungeons, his favorite place. _

"_Have you found it yet?"_

"_We've been searching for months and there has been no sign of it My Lord," the hooded man stated._

"_That answer is not what I wanted to hear. CRUCIO!"_

_The man fell to floor, screaming and twitching in agony. Lord Voldemort released the man from the curse. "You and your men find it, or else. Remember finding this the only way."_

_The man stood up and bowed while backing up towards the door. "Yes, Master. Sorry Master."_

"_Yes, you should be sorry. Just as another reminder…CRUCIO!" He released the man who recovered and bolted for the door. Another man stepped forward. "Master, I am here to report about the new additions."_

"_Ah tell me, has he arrived? Is he at Hogwarts?"_

"_Yes Master." _

_He smiled. "Good. He's been evading us for a long time. I think we should have a chat with him soon. Good work Severus. You have done well. You're dismissed."_

"_Yes, Master. Thank You Master._

_He left the room and Voldemort was left alone. He had him right where he wanted him and everything was going according to plan. He smiled then started laughing. It was a small chuckle at first, but then grew with power. _

Far, far, away Harry Potter woke up and sat straight up on his bed clutching his scar.

"Damn!" Harry looked around to see everyone still asleep. The sun had just begun to rise. There was no chance he was going to sleep so he made his way down to the common room to sit and stare at the fire in the fireplace and contemplate what he had just dreamed. He felt bad for seeing it. He knew he needed to practice Occulamacy but it never really worked.

Harry wondered what Voldemort was talking about. He was looking for something, but what? And who was at Hogwarts that he wanted so badly?

He pondered these questions until the first students started trickling downstairs to breakfast. Hermione was making her way downstairs when she noticed Harry sitting there, zoned out. She sat down and put her hand on his shoulder. "Harry, is something wrong? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Hermione. I just had another dream last night." Harry relayed the dream to her.

"He used the phrase new additions? Hmmm. He's looking for something too. That can't be good."

"It never is."

"I wonder what he's looking for and what 'it's the only way means.'"

"Whatever it is, we'll probably find out sooner or later. We always seem to anyways."

Ron finally made his way downstairs and the two friends brought him up to date on things. Ron was still half asleep and looked perplexed. They convinced Harry that he needed to tell Dumbledore about his dream and maybe he had some answers. Harry said he would, though he still didn't want to speak to him. He wouldn't look him in the eye and he was still keeping secrets.

The trio made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast just as Professor McGonagall was passing out the years timetables.

Harry looked at his. Under the Monday and Wednesday headings, first thing was Double Defense. At least one thing was going right. After defense he had Double Potions with the Slytherins. Harry also noticed he no longer had to take Divination. That was a relief, but replacing it was another class on Fridays that he hadn't heard of before, Offense Techniques. Anything had to be better than Divination though.

The trio rushed through breakfast and made their way to the DADA corridor. Surprisingly they weren't the only ones to arrive early. Pretty much all of the Gryffindor 6th years were there anticipating the appearance of their new teacher. They took seats on the first row and waited. Master Okinawa came into the room with a serious look on his face. "Uh Oh," Harry thought. Rion trailed behind him and took a seat behind the teachers desk.

The Jedi master stood in the center of the room and spoke. "You are all here to learn the arts of Defense. I have been told that in the past your teachers have been poor, with the exception of one. I plan on actually teaching you this year because defense is the key to surviving the war with Voldemort." Everyone except Harry cringed. "I will do everything in my power to teach you, and my young apprentices will also be around to help you." Okinawa's eyes glanced to Rion sitting behind his desk. Rion was sitting there quietly, his eyes alert though the rest of him looked relaxed. "Now can anyone tell me what the incantations to the three unforgivable curses are?"

Hermione raised her hand immediately and he called on her. "Imperio, Crucio, and Adavra Kadavra"

"Very Good. The first thing I am going to teach you is evasion techniques to avoid being hit by these curses and more. Now, can I have a volunteer?" Everyone raised there hands and he chose Dean Thomas to come up to the front of the room.

"Now I'm going to throw a curse at you and you have to block it, throw another curse at me before I take you down, and use any technique to evade me. Ready. Go."

Okinawa yelled "Petrificus Totalus" and hit Dean before he could even blink. He removed the curse and Dean went back to his seat a little shaken and weak.. Okinawa turned and gave a look to Rion. Rion nodded his head and stood up. He went to the back of the class and start rummaging through one of the cabinets looking for something. Okinawa turned and returned to teaching.

"You have to be faster than that to evade a spell. Five points for a good try though. Now, can I have another volunteer to aid me with a demonstration. No one raised their hands this time. Okinawa's eyes searched the crowd for a minute and landed on Neville. "How about you sir. What's your name?"

"Neville"

"Alright Neville please come to the front of the room and when I throw a curse, try to evade me."

Neville walked up to the front of the room looking scared. As he was making his way to the front, Rion finished shuffling through the cabinet and had a bag of chocolate in his hand. He walked over to Deans desk and handed him a piece. Rion looked to the front of the room. Okinawa's back was facing him and he saw how terrified Neville looked. He bent down and asked Dean if he could borrow his quill and unused paper sitting on his desk. He walked to the back of the room, out of the others site, and wrote a note in big letters.

"Ready Neville? On the count of five we'll begin."

Neville shifted uncomfortably. "One….Two…"

Neville's eyes shifted around the room and rested on Rion. He was holding up a piece of paper that said 'DUCK EXPELLIARMUS.' He met Rion's eyes and Rion nodded his head. Neville got the picture. "Three…Four…Five….PROTEGO"

Neville ducked and the curse missed him. He yelled Expelliarmus and Okinawa's wand flew out of his hand. Everyone started cheering.

"Very good Neville. Ten points." Okinawa's eyes scanned the class and looked at Rion standing in the back, the paper gone, looking perfectly innocent. "That will be all today. For homework tonight read the first chapter in you book and be prepare to practice dueling next session. Class Dismissed."

As soon as the class had left the old Jedi turned to his apprentice. "Very clever. Wrong, but clever."

"I didn't do anything."

"You told him the answer. I don't know how but I know you did. No one can lie to me. I'm a Jedi. I know these things."

"Your so cocky for an old man."

Okinawa smiled, then frowned. "You can't give them the answers in real life. They have to learn on their own by trial and error. The same way you learned."

"I know but you can't embarrass him on the first day. He look scared enough as it is. I've heard about him from others. He and the others need confidence before they can be any good. That's what you taught me. So technically I didn't do anything wrong, you did by teaching my to care."

"I umm….Just don't do it again."

Rion walked to the door. "I won't …..until the next time anyways."

Rion flashed him a devilish smile and raced out of the room. Okinawa just smirked and sighed and went to work.

_**Yeah. I got chapter 3 written. Tell me what you guys think. I need reviews to keep me motivated. **_


	4. A Good Friday Beating

**Chapter 4: A Good Friday Beating**

Friday couldn't come soon enough for Harry. Snape was impossible as ever. On the first day of class he ended up taking thirty points from Gryffindor for small things like coughing and blinking to many times. To make things even worse he assigned them three feet of parchment on the contents, uses, and effects of the Bombolite potion, which is a healing potion Aurors use regularly.

Professor McGonagall ended up assigning an essay on famous human transfiguration of the 18th century. They entire class moaned after she assigned it and she replied, "If you want to learn how to transfigure human subjects, you have to learn the basics and what can be done, so deal with it."

On Friday morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way outside to the Quidditch field where their Offense Techniques class was held. When they arrived they saw dueling equipment. There were swords, knives, bows and arrows, flails, and different types of armor. Master Okinawa, Rion, and Lilia were there and were dressed in protective armor.

"Everyone have a seat and we'll begin. This class is designed to teach you to fight without magic. All around you are different types of weapons. They are sharp and dangerous, but for your protection, each of them has had a spell cast of them so none of you can be harmed by them. I have brought so many types because like a wand, one weapon will work well for one person but not another."

Okinawa bent down and pulled a dagger out that he had sheathed in his boot. "Today, I will assign you to one of three groups. Each week we will alternate groups so you can find you forte. By our fourth week of class you will have chosen which weapon works best for you and you will be put into new groups. I will be teaching one group how to use knives and daggers. Rion will be teaching the second group how to use a sword. Lilia will take the third group and show them how to use a bow and arrow."

Okinawa went around and separated the class. Ron and Hermione were in Okinawa's group. Harry was placed in Rion's. Rion called out, "If my group would grab a sword and follow me, we'll walk a good distance away from the novice archers because beginners always have arrows flying everywhere." He glanced at Lilia and smiled, but she just glared at him. There were five members of the group and each of them smiled this exchange.

The group reached a secluded spot and Rion began teaching. "First things first. I'm supposed to teach you the parts of a sword. Now I'll try not to confuse you. This sharp, shiny part is the blade. This bottom part right here is the handle or hilt that you hold. Now, that that junk's out of the way lets get onto the fun stuff. How to fight. "

Rion walked around and paired everyone up. Harry was put with Dean, Seamus was put with Lavender, and since there was an odd number, Neville worked with Rion.

First, Rion taught them the proper way to hold a sword and a few easy moves to hit an opponent. After that everyone was left to practice with their partner. At one point during class, Harry looked over to the other groups to see how they were doing. Hermione was holding a dagger and was looking at it with unease. Ron however looked like a natural using it. The archery group didn't look to bad either. There were arrows flying everywhere, and a bow somehow found it's way flying across the field, but other than that they looked good.

Soon enough class was over. Before they were dismissed Okinawa called the entire class together and handed out sheets of parchment labeled, Weekly Exercise Chart. "This is your homework for the week. To do the types of fighting taught in this class takes strength and endurance. Each week you need to exercise at least two hours a day and record it on this parchment. If you have any questions I'll be in my office any day after 3 p.m. Class dismissed.

Okinawa, Rion, and Lilia stood around talking as the class prepared to leave. Rion and Lilia nodded their heads and Okinawa turned and left. The two were left to clean up the mess. Harry was standing nearby listening to Ron and Hermione argue. "I've looked in every book and I can't find anything on it."

"Honestly Ron, there has to be a book on it somewhere."

Ron replied in a mocking, girly voice, "There has to be a book somewhere. I've looked bloody everywhere woman. I hate Snape. Who knows three bloody feet worth of information on the Bombolite potion."

Rion and Lilia were looking at them amused. Lilia replied, "The Bombolite potion is used by Aurors when they receive flesh wounds."

Rion started speaking. "It was first used by the Jedi in the 18th century."

Lilia took over. "It was first created by the Grand Master Sanchu and helped the Jedi win the Battle of Tomsville Ridge in 1905, one of the largest battles in Jedi history."

Rion finished off with a smile, "It's green in coloring and because of recent developments comes in grape, cherry, and bubblegum flavors that are equally disgusting."

The trio just laughed at their antics. Ron replied with a smile, "Well that might get us a few inched written. Got anything else?"

Lilia replied, "There's a book called _Great Jedi Concoctions_. It's probably in the restricted section of the library."

Hermione smirked at hearing there was book and Ron just groaned. "Great, I bet Snape will be thrilled when we ask him for a note of permission to get it."

Rion smiled and looked at Lilia, "Ah, Snape. I believe he spoke to us once. He mentioned something about us being a thorn in his side, and umm….what else Lil?"

"He would crush our skulls if we got in his way."

"Ah Yes. I felt so much love radiating off of that man. I was almost overwhelmed to punch him."

"If you like we can ask Okinawa to give you a slip for it and we'll get it to you after dinner."

"Thanks, any help for a Snape related problem is very much appreciated" Harry said.

"Anytime." They said in unison.

The trio made their way back up to the castle and talked about their meeting with the apprentices. "They're not too bad. Anyone who wants to hit Snape is on my good side." Ron said.

"They sure make things interesting that's for sure," Harry replied. Harry turned and looked at Lilia standing with Rion. She didn't seem to know him or act like she had projected herself into his dreams. Maybe his dreams were just fantasies and didn't mean anything. Harry heard a foreign, male voice in his head, "Maybe they're premonitions of things to come." Harry looked around and met Rion's eyes. They looked serious and sad. Harry heard Rion's voice again even though his lips weren't moving. "You're not crazy for hearing voices. It's just a Jedi kind of trick." Rion winked an eye at him and returned to cleaning up.

"Harry are you coming?" Hermione asked.

He snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, I'm coming." Harry turned and walked with his friends, wondering silently about Rion's words. "Maybe they're premonitions of things to come." What did that mean? What was going to happen? What would cause the young girl such sadness in the future and what role does she play in his life." These questions and more were all Harry could think about for the rest of the day.

_**What do you guys think? One reviewer asked if this story has to do with Star Wars Jedi. The answer is no. It's just the name of a group, though there will be some similarities between Rion and one of the Star Wars characters later on. I'm not saying who. **_


	5. Late Night Visits

**Chapter 5: Late Night Visits **

_She was standing on the bridge again. Her black hair was blowing in the wind and the fog was swirling in the breeze like always. There was something different this time though. He couldn't place it but something was different. Harry hid in the bushes and watched her. _

_Lilia sat down on the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. It was then that he noticed she was crying. Loneliness radiated from her. _

_Harry stepped out of the bushes and walked over to her. He crouched down. "Why are you crying?"_

_Lilia looked up and sniffled. "They're gone now and everything's different. Darker. We're supposed to be together. They took me away and brought me here. He said he'd come for me but…" She started crying again and couldn't finish the sentence. _

"_I don't understand. Who's gone?" Harry asked gently._

_Lilia didn't answer his question but kept speaking. "We can't be apart. We can never win if we're apart. Oh, why did he have to die."_

"_Who are you talking about? Who died? Where are we?"_

_Lilia didn't take any notice to his questions but looked him in the eyes. "Everything's getting darker and we can't stop it. If the Dark Lord finds it, all will be lost. You will be lost too." Her eyes were concerned but soon disappeared into the night as the fog grew thicker and enveloped the two until all was dark. _

Harry woke up and saw that it was only midnight. He had only slept a few hours but it felt like an eternity. He laid back down, entirely awake. He was so confused. The mystery surrounding Lilia just kept getting bigger and bigger. Rion had said his dreams were premonitions. Someone dies. Whatever Voldemort is looking for can win him the war. He had to tell someone. He had to tell Dumbledore immediately.

Harry crawled out of bed and grabbed the Marauders Map and his invisibility cloak and made his way out of the dormitory. Wrapping his cloak around him, he walked downstairs checking to see if anyone was about. He was passing the DADA corridor when he saw Snape coming on the map. Harry pressed himself up against the wall just as Snape passed and headed into Master Okinawa's Office. Looking at Snape he saw that the potions master was limping and paler than usual.

Harry decided to follow him. The door was closed but he could hear voices inside. He heard Okinawa. "So he knows. He can't do anything while we're here. He wouldn't dare try."

"Not yet anyway." Snape replied angrily. "He's sending scouts to find your master. He wants your people on his side. He's especially interested in one person in particular."

"I have a meeting with the others soon. I'm not sure what they'll do. Their loyalty still wanes."

Snape's voice lowered. "He's getting closer to finding it. It's still lost in the debris, but he's close. Dumbledore hasn't found a way to throw him off it's scent yet."

"Have you figured out his location yet?"

"No, he's put a charm on the place that makes it impossible tell where you're at."

"I guess we'll have to wait to make the next move. Have a seat and I'll make us a cup of tea."

Harry didn't hear anything more of interest and continued on his way. 'More things to figure out,' he thought. "Just great." He made it to the stone gargoyle and started naming off sweets. Blood Pops. That was the one that opened the door. He made his way up the staircase. He raised his hand to knock on the door but heard a familiar "Come in Harry" before he got the chance.

Harry opened the door and saw his headmaster. "Have a seat Harry."

"I take it you were expecting me."

"Of course. You've been here an entire week and you haven't been to my office or in trouble yet. I figured you'd end up here soon enough." The old man's eye twinkled with amusement. "What brings you here at this late hour."

"Well Sir I've been having dreams again. Some are of Voldemort, but most of them are about Lilia."

"A young man dreaming of a girl isn't strange." The headmaster smiled and Harry blushed.

"It's not that type of dream. In it, she's standing on a bridge some place I don't recognize. She's crying because she's alone. She said Voldemort is looking for something but she won't say what and she says someone dies and that the darkness is growing. She said I would be lost. Is this a premonition of the future?"

"Dreams are funny things Harry. They can be interpreted many ways. May I ask what gave you the idea that this event may happen?"

"I was thinking about the dreams and then I heard Rion's voice in my head. He said maybe they were premonitions but I never saw his lips move."

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, Master Rion. I see he's been practicing his telepathy and mind reading. Clever boy and a good chess player as well. He usually has the uncanny talent of being right about things."

"So what Lilia was talking about could happen."

Dumbledore just smiled. "I cannot say. The future is not written yet and things can still be changed. Only time will tell."

"I have another question. What is Voldemort looking for?" Harry looked at the floor guiltily. "I know I was supposed to practice Occulamacy but I had trouble."

"I cannot tell you this either Harry. Not yet anyway. I have members of the Order working on finding it before the Dark Lord." Harry looked away disappointed. "I promise I will tell you about what he's looking for in due time. Right now it doesn't effect you and it's best if you remain out of the loop." Harry was still hurt but decided not to press the issue. After what happened to Sirius, he didn't want anyone else to get hurt because he knew about something he wasn't suppose to.

"Now, as for Occulamacy, I'm afraid Professor Snape will be unable to teach you this year and I'm working on trying to find a replacement. I would teach you myself but that would endanger my relationship with you if Voldemort found out. As soon as I figure something out I will notify you. Now I think it's late and you have a nice weekend ahead of you. Goodnight Harry and don't dwell on things that haven't happened yet."

Harry got up and made his way back to his room. His mind was a little more at ease, but he was still worried. He laid down in bed and closed his eyes. He fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

On the other side of the castle, the same problems that had been plaguing Harry earlier, kept a bright blue eyed boy awake. Harry would find out the truth soon enough. Soon everything would change. Rion knew what was coming. He signed and closed his eyes willing himself to sleep. Harry was lucky he wasn't a Jedi. Jedi have ways of knowing things, of seeing things, and sometimes that was too much of a burden.


	6. I'll Find You

**Chapter 6: I'll Find You**

A month had passed since Harry had returned to Hogwarts, and October had rolled steadily in. Ever since he had talked to Dumbledore, he had not had anymore dreams of Lilia. Harry was starting to really enjoy Offense Techniques classes. He was beginning to build up muscles and exercised more and more each day. Ron had gotten into training to use daggers in fighting. Though Hermione wasn't a great fighter, she managed to learn how to use a bow and arrow and not hit anyone accidentally. Surprisingly, Neville was really good at sword fighting. He and Harry were partnered up occasionally, and Neville was able to disarm him a few times. Rion took his time with each member of his group and made sure they could do each exercise before moving on.

It was Saturday morning and Harry was sitting outside near the lake. Ron and Hermione were at a prefects meeting and Harry decided to get some air. Harry looked up from staring at the water to see Rion and Lilia walking nearby carrying swords and wearing armor. Lilia saw Harry and called out, Hey Potter. What are you up to all by yourself?"

"My friends had a prefect meeting so I thought I'd just come out and enjoy the sunlight. What's with the armor and swords?"

Lilia replied, "Oh we've decided to practice our dueling. Since we arrived here, I haven't gotten the chance to beat Rion up and well, he's been getting a little too cocky lately."

Rion looked at her with a mock, surprise look. "You beat me. You never beat me. I just let you win those twenty or thirty times."

"Yeah, right. I'm better than and you know it."

Rion put his arm around her shoulders, smiled and said, "Lilia, no one is better than me."

Harry was smiling at their antics. Rion then turned to Harry. "Do you want to come watch. It'll be entertaining and it's better than being alone on such a nice day."

Lilia added, "Yeah, and it would be really nice to have a witness there when I win."

Harry laughed and said he would come along. The three walked to the Quiddich pitch and Harry sat off to the side. Rion and Lilia dueled for half an hour. They weren't bad either. They knew each other and anticipated one another's moves. They not only used swords, but used magic as well. Luckily, the only injury from the duel was when Rion scraped his arm against the ground ducking a curse. Each of them were able to do flips and moves that Harry had only seen in movies. They ended up in a stalemate and decided to quit after that.

They both took a seat on the ground next to Harry. Rion lifted his arm and saw that his cut was bleeding. He looked at it and then to Lilia with a pleading look on his face. Then Lilia did something Harry had never seen before. She sighed, reached over and put her hand over the cut. A blue light emanated from the palm of her hand and when she took it away, the cut was gone. Harry was looking at her surprised. "How did you do that?"

She smiled. "It's my gift. All Jedi have a power that is stronger than all of their other powers. Mine happens to be healing."

"Oh, Hermione mentioned that gift thing once. So what types of healing can you do."

"Right now I can only heal small things like cuts or scrapes. I'm still young and weak and get tired out easily if I try large things. The more practice I get the stronger my powers become and I get lots of practice with him around."

Rion stuck his tongue out at her. Harry then asked Rion, "What type of power is your greatest?"

"Me? I'm good at everything. I'm special."

Lilia tapped her head and said, "He's special alright."

Rion just glared. Harry laughed then looked at his watch. He was suppose to meet Hermione and Ron in five minutes and said goodbye to the Jedi. Rion and Lilia watched him go. "He's not too bad you know. He's sad inside. I could read that from him," Lilia stated.

"Yes, whenever I practice my mind reading on him, his thoughts are troubled."

Lilia sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "At least we entertained him for a little while."

Rion looked down at her. "Do you think we're ready for next week? It's a big step for us."

"I think we can do it. Okinawa believes we can. Besides I'm more worried about him than us."

"Me too. I know the other Jedi are getting restless. Many of them are beginning to choose sides in their minds. The only reason they stay together is out of their loyalty to Grand Master Yoda."

"What worries me is that he won't be around much longer. He's getting old. If he dies then things will begin to fall apart. I worry about you too Rion. Your fated to…."

Rion interrupted her, "I know its my fate. I may not want it but it's mine. What will come, will come and we can't change that."

Lilia asked somberly, "What about the dreams? What if they're real? I don't want you to go away."

Rion looked at her to she a tear falling down her cheek. He took his thumb and wiped it away. "Don't worry Lil. If we're every separated, I'll find you. I promise."

Rion put his arm around her and held her close. Both of them were oblivious to Okinawa who was standing behind a tree watching them. 'They'll be alright when I'm gone' he thought. 'They'll take care of each other.' Okinawa turned and walked away from the couple, left the Hogwarts grounds, and apparated. He had a meeting to attend.

**Yeah I finished another chapter!! I finished taking finals for my college classes and an so happy now. I'm on break for the next month and hopefully I can write more.**


	7. Student Teachers Having a Ball

**This chapter is just a bunch of compacted scenes that will be important later on it the story, so pay close attention.**

**Chapter 7: Student Teachers Having a Ball**

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione and the three went to dinner. Just as they arrived and sat down, Dumbledore stood up at the head table and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I have an announcement to make. This year Hogwarts will be hosting a Halloween Ball. All students are allowed to attend. Hogsmede trips are being scheduled on the 17th and the ball will be held on the 25th. Formal attire is required if you choose to attend."

The Great Hall was suddenly full of chatter. Harry just groaned and dropped his head onto the table. Ron's face turned beat red. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He turned in his seat towards Hermione and said, "Would you like to go to the ball with me." Harry lifted his head a little and looked at his friends. Hermione's face was one of pure shock, but then she smiled and said "Yes." Now it was Harry's turn to look shocked. Ron looked thrilled, but ready to pass out. The two scooted closer together and started talking.

Harry stood up and went up to his dorm. Ron and Hermione didn't even notice. He didn't know why this incident upset him. He should have been happy for his friends. He saw the looks they gave each other and how they acted. He knew Ron would stop being a coward eventually. The reality of actually seeing it happen was simply shocking. Harry felt alone. His friends were going somewhere that he couldn't follow. Harry laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He missed Sirius. Guilt flooded back into his heart. He hadn't allowed himself to think of him since the summer. He needed to talk to someone. Remus. Harry got up and wrote a letter.

_Hey Moony,_

_It's been a long time since I've written and I was thinking about you today. I've been miserable lately. Ron finally asked Hermione out. I should be happy for them but I'm not. I feel like I losing my best friends. _

_I've been trying not to think of what happened last year. I miss Padfoot. Everyone tells me it's not my fault but I can't help but feel that way. Is there sometime when we could talk? I think I'm ready to now._

_Harry_

Harry went up to the owlery and sent the letter with Hedwig. Then, he made his way back downstairs to his room and went to bed.

* * *

Monday morning came and so did the time for DADA class. Harry arrived and took a seat beside Ron. None of the Jedi were present. After five minutes of sitting and waiting, the class began wondering where their teacher was. They didn't have to wait long because the door opened and Rion and Lilia walked in. Where was Okinawa?

Rion stood up in front of the class. "Um, hi every one. Okinawa is gone away on a business trip, and he's left us in charge to teach you for a few weeks."

Lilia took over. "This week we're going to go over Dementors and partronus charms. Next week we will talk about mind reading/blocking techniques."

Rion sat down on the edge of Okinawa's desk. "Dumbledore told us that most of you have practiced using a partronus charm, and I'm sure all over you know about Dementors, so we won't spend a lot of time on them. Does anyone have any questions?" No one raised their hands.

Lilia announced. "Ok then. Every split up into pairs and practice for the rest of the class. As soon as you prove to us that you can do one then you can leave."

Rion stood up. "One last thing. I would like to formally apologize to everyone because Master Okinawa ordered us to give homework each class period." Everyone moaned, but Rion smiled. "The good news is he didn't specify what kind. By Wednesday, draw me a picture of a Dementor for a grade. It must be detailed, stick figures will not do. Ok now you can work."

The rest of the class was spent working on the charm. Harry was the first to prove he could do one and left before everyone else. Ron and Hermione joined him soon after.

Later that night, Hedwig appeared at the dormitory window with a letter from Remus. 

_Harry,_

_I would be glad to talk with you. I will be coming to the castle on Order business this weekend and staying at the castle till Sunday. I meet up with you when I arrive. Until then,_

_Remus_

Harry's spirits lifted some. Now he had something to look forward to. Dreading the upcoming ball certainly wasn't doing him any good. Part of him didn't want to go. He'd talk to Remus and get his advice.

* * *

The weekend couldn't arrive fast enough. Snape had been as friendly as always and homework was dished out in every class. In DADA they had started talking about Occulamacy and how some people could read minds. Rion did a few demonstrations to show the importance of protecting one's thoughts. Harry listened closely to what their lessons trying to find anything that could help them.

After class was dismissed, Harry stayed behind to talk to the Jedi. "Can either of you do Occulamacy?"

Lilia replied, "I can do some. Rion's better at it than I am. He's even able to block out Okinawa and he's more powerful."

Rion looked at Harry thoughtfully, "Why do you ask? Dreams giving you a hard time?"

"You could say that. Voldemort enjoys entering my head during odd hours of the night. If you can do Occlumency, could you maybe…well…um."

"Help you master it?"

"Yeah, if it wouldn't be any trouble or anything."

"Sure, I don't have a lot of spare time since I'm helping teach two classes, so maybe we can start after Okinawa returns."

"Sounds good."

"I'll contact you and let you know where we can practice. In a few weeks then."

Harry thanked Rion and went to meet up with his friends. If Dumbledore wasn't going to help him fast enough, then he would have to take matters into his own hands.


	8. Talking

Chapter 8: Talking

Remus arrived at the castle Saturday morning and found Harry in the Great Hall having breakfast. The two decided to take a walk to the lake for a little privacy.

"So what's wrong Harry?" Remus got right to the point.

"Everythings changing. He...They...I just"

"You're feeling lost, left behind maybe because of Ron and Hermione being together."

"Yeah."

"When Sirius and I were around your age we were feeling the same way."

"Really? How come?"

"It was seventh year when James and Lily started dating. He spent all of his time with her and Sirius and I felt left out. We tried everything to get his attention: Turning his hair purple, throwing dug bombs at him, but nothing worked. It was as if the Maraduers couldn't continue without him."

"So what happened?"

"Your father finally came around. That man could only go a short time without pranking anyone before he went nuts. After a while we adjusted to having Lily around and were one big happy family."

Harry smiled then frowned. Remus put his arm around the boys sholders. "You're always going to miss them, but the pain does fade a little over time and when you're older you'll understand it's not your fault. As for Ron and Hermione, you'll get used to the changes their going through, and they'll always be your friends. Any if you ever need anything, I'll be there. Remember that."

"Thanks Moony."

"Anytime."

The two sat in silence for a while then decided to head back to the castle. As they were passing the Quiddich pitch they heard a loud bang and someone yelling, "That's a dirty trick!"

Harry and Remus went to investigate and saw Rion and Lilia dueling again. Lilia had transfigured some pebbles into mosquitos. Rion had dropped his sword to swat them. After a few minutes he stopped moving and went, "Oh yeah," and pulled out his wand to get rid of them. In retaliation he magically created a small rain cloud over Lilia. Whenever she would try to move the cloud would move with her. She got angry and ran towards Rion and tackled him to the ground. Somehow she managed to grab his sword and held it to his throat. He had no choice but to hand over victory to her. She got off him and helped him up.

It was then that they noticed they had an audience.

Lilia called out, "Hey Potter. Did you see me win?"

"Yep."

"Ha Ha. I have a witness." Lilia yelled, jumping up and down. She smiled at Rion and turned and ran towards the castle.

Rion grimace and said sarcastically, "Thanks Potter. You could have lied and said you didn't, but no. Now I have to live with this for the rest of my life."

Harry smiled and replied, "I would have lied but she might have beat me up for it."

Rion laughed. "Aye, that she should would." He turned and followed Lilia's path to the castle.

Remus smiled. "New friends?"

"Yeah, their our new DADA teacher's apprentices."

"I know. I've heard a lot about them." Remus's face had a frown on it.

Harry asked what was wrong. "There have been a lot of issue dealing with the Jedi's allegience to our side. Many people are afraid that they are going to aid the Dark Lord."

"So you think Rion and Lilia will betray me."

"I didn't say that. There very few Jedi who still follow the Light. If the majority of them go to the other side, then Voldemort will have some of the most powerful warriors on his side. You saw how Rion and Lilia fight and their only 16. Imagine someone much older with more experience. Things could become ugly very fast."

"Why are you telling me this, when no one tells me anything?"

"I'm just preparing you Harry. I don't want you to get hurt. Jedi are trained to obey and respect the guidelines their leaders set. Rion and Lilia are trained to follow orders no matter what they feel. If they're told to jump off a cliff they will. Their master is a very old man. There are some very powerful people vollying for his position when he's gone. If the wrong person takes leadership then I don't know what will happen. Rion and Lilia may be your friends now, but that may change in the future. Don't turn your back on them."

Remus walked Harry to Gryffindor tower and bid him good night. Harry lay awake for a long time thinking about Remus's warning. Rion and Lilia were good people. They wouldn't betray him. Harry had almost convinced himself, Remus was wrong by the time he fell asleep. What he didn't know was that his friends loyalties would soon be tested. Whether they broke, only time will tell.


	9. Problems

**This chapter may be a little confusing and will leave a lot of unanswered questions, especially about the Jedi,but they will all be answered by the Christmas part of the story. I'm planning a special chapter that explains how the Jedi society works.This chapter takes place at the end of October so not much longer now till all is revealed.**

**Chapter 9: Problems**

"Where is he Rion? He said he'd be back in two weeks and that was almost four weeks ago!"

It was Thursday night, and Rion and Lilia were sitting in their quarters after having to teach for the fourth week in a row. They had been making up excuses as to why Okinawa hadn't returned and that seemed to satisfy the class. "I don't know Lil. Something's wrong. I can feel it. He would have written us if he was going to be late, but he hasn't."

"I talked with Dumbledore earlier and he said he hadn't heard anything either."

"We have to stay calm. We'll find out what's going on soon enough. Ok. Lets just go up to the owlery and try to send a letter to him. If he doesn't answer within the next three days we'll go after him."

"I asked the headmaster about that. Dumbledore won't let us. He said we need to be here, and couldn't leave unless there was proof something was wrong."

Rion didn't reply, just stared out the window and prayed he was alright.

On the other side of the castle Harry had gone to bed early and was paying for it.

"_Have you found it yet?"_

"_Yes Master. There's still a lot of rubble blocking the entrance but we should have all of it cleared within the next month."_

"_Good. You have done well Lestrange. How does the plan to free my other allies go?"_

_Another Death Eater stepped up. "We have found very few weaknesses in their stronghold, but should be able to take them."_

"_All goes according to plan then." Voldemort smiled and started laughing. He was very happy._

Harry woke up and stifled a scream. His scar was burning. He looked around and noticed that he hadn't woken anyone up. He laid back down. Rion had promised to teach him Occlumency weeks ago but had told him that lessons would have to wait until Okinawa got back. When Harry asked him why he was late, he said that he was attending a very important Jedi counsel and wrote to say things were running over. For some reason he didn't believe Rion. 'Can I really trust them,' Harry thought.

Over the past two weeks Rion and Lilia had started keeping to themselves. They were very distant in class and didn't joke around like they use to. They hardly taught anything and made them do group work most of the time.

His dream worried him tonight. If Voldemort had found what he was looking for, then the tables were turning. He needed to tell Dumbledore what he had seen, but he was so tired. He lay there a few more minutes before drifting off to sleep. By morning he would barely remember that he had dreamed at all.

It was October 25, the day of the dance and the whole school was full of excitement. Harry had decided to skip the ball, and with his decision, felt a peace of mind he hadn't had in a long time. Pretty much all the Gryffindors were going, so Harry had the tower to himself for a while.

Ron was a nervous wreck all day. The twins had done as they promised and bought him dress robes that were much better looking. They were a dark red color with silver edges. When it was time for him to meet Hermione, he was shaking like mad. Harry wanted to laugh at Ron's behavior, but managed a straight face.

Hermione made her way down the staircase to meet her date looking lovelier than ever. She had her hair pinned up with a few curls hanging down near her face. Her dress was a light yellow, with ruffles near the bottom. Ron looked like he was in heaven as he took her hand and led her down to the dance. Harry watched them go, and for the first time, didn't feel jealous, but happy for them.

He spent the rest of the night alone in the dorms. He was enjoying himself greatly, and felt at peace for the most part. The only thing that bothering Harry was the itching thought that he was forgetting something important.

In another part of the castle, Harry wasn't the only one not attending the ball. Rion and Lilia were sitting in their quarters, worried about their master. They had never been on their own this long before without orders from him. It was nerve-wracking. They had never been allowed to plan for themselves what to do and it was scary having at of that control. They wished Okinawa was there to make the world less big.

The two were staring into the fire when a face appeared in the fire. Rion jumped from his chair. "Master?" Lilia stood up and yelled, "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story. Why don't both of you sit down and I'll tell you." They both took a seat as he started.

"I met with the other Jedi. There are problems back home. Grand Master Yoda has taken deathly ill. There have been discussions about who is going to lead temporarily when he dies. Rightfully the temp position belongs to me, but Strider has been causing problems again. Your name has come up a few times, Rion, in arguments. He wants to take on as a temporary leader himself, until a true leader comes of age and has been trying to denounce anyone against him.

Rion hated Strider. He was an older Jedi who had an apprentice named Compton. Both of them were very spiteful people who didn't care about the old ways of the Jedi, just progression.

Okinawa continued, "I've been spending most of the week speaking to the counsel, trying to get support. I'm sorry I haven't contacted either of you. The meetings have been held in secret and no word was allowed to be sent out. I have to return to meetings soon. I need both of you to listen. I won't be coming back for a while. The two of you need to stay there."

"What! Why"

"Strider will do anything to get this position. It's safer if you stay there. I want the two of you to continue teaching in my absence. If Strider succeeds in getting his way then things may get bad. Promise you'll stay there unless I send for you. Promise?"

"We promise."

"Good. I don't know when I'll get a chance to talk to you again. So don't worry. If anything happens Dumbledore will let you know. Remember. Stay there, stay safe."

The Jedi master disappeared into the fire. Rion became more worried than ever. If Strider took power then he didn't know what would happen.

* * *

_Like I said, I'll explain later on how Jedi society works so please no flames till then. Just give me two days cause I don't know if I'll get time to post this weekend. Hope you like._


	10. All Comes Crashing Down

**Chapter 10: All Comes Crashing Down**

November came, andthen December. Winter break was upon the students of Hogwarts and excitement was buzzing in the air. Ron and Hermione were returning to their families for the break. Harry had received a letter from Remus saying that he would be staying at Hogwarts over Christmas and invited him to spend time with him. Harry was one of the few students staying. Most were going home to see their families. Because of the war, many families wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

Rion and Lilia had been teaching classes the best they could. Rion felt bad that he hadn't been able to stop and help Harry. So, for two weeks they had went over Occlumency and how to block the mind from others. Harry was grateful for the lessons because he was beginning to be able to block many dreams from his mind some.

They had finally gotten word from Okinawa again. Dumbledore had called both of them to his office. He sat behind his desk with the window open, letting in a nice cool breeze.

"I have been talking with Master Okinawa. He has told me that the two of you need to be in attendance at the next conference held over break. He has given me the coordinates to the location they are at and told me to pass them on to you. You may leave as soon as the students have left on the Hogwarts express."

Dumbledore had written the coordinates on a blue slip of paper. He showed it to Rion and Lilia, who thanked the headmaster and went on their way. Both wondered what was happening back home. Dumbledore placed the paper back on his desk and left his office. Just as he closed the door behind him a strong wind blew through the room, blowing the coordinates to floor underneath his desk.

* * *

The day came for Ron and Hermione to board the Hogwarts express and Harry went to see them off. Both of his friends hugged him goodbye and then were gone. Harry returned to the castle to see Rion and Lilia heading down the stairs with their bags in their hands. He walked up to them and asked where they were headed.

Rion replied. "We've been summoned to attend a meeting of all the Jedi. The meetings Okinawa has been attending were only for Masters, but now even apprentices are being called in. We aren't sure why."

Rion had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Lilia said to Harry. "Have a happy holiday Harry. See you again later."

The two went on their way and walked until they were far off of Hogwarts grounds. Then, they apparated to meet Okinawa.

The two arrived outside of a stone building. It was the Great Temple located on Temple Road. It was a hidden place just outside of England that had been used by the Jedi for thousands of years. Okinawa was waiting for them. The two apprentices ran up to him and hugged him. He kept his arms around the two for a few moments then released them. Okinawa showed them to their rooms. He informed them that the meeting wasn't taking place for two more days and to make themselves at home. Okinawa then left them because he had to talk to some others.

It was late and Lilia was tired, so she went to bed early. Rion was wide awake and decided to take a walk outside. In the middle of the temple were gardens full of lush trees, with a stream flowing through the middle and a bridge reaching over top it. Rion stopped and stood on the bridge and stared at the water below. He was deep in thought when he heard a commotion inside another part of the building. Rion walked over to where he had heard the noise and saw a crowd gathering. Some were crying and all looked sad. He saw Okinawa. "What has happened?"

"Master Yoda is gone. The counsel is meeting in one hour to decide. Get Lilia and meet me in the auditorium where we are convening."

An hour later, Rion and Lilia were sitting in the first row surrounded by hundreds of arguing Jedi. In the center of all of it was Okinawa and Strider, standing on the stage in front volleying for support. Strider, who had long, black hair and a scowl on his face was yelling. "You are an incompetent. I should lead temporarily. Compton is a much stronger Jedi than your boy. He is destined to be the new Grand Master."

Okinawa retaliated, "Rion is just as strong if not stronger to lead. Master Yoda has told me himself that the boy was to lead was he was older and he will. You overstep your place here Strider." Many people cheered Okinawa on, and many of them booed him.

"I do not agree. The Jedi have lived for too long in the past. They need a leader who will show them a better future. There used to be thousands of us. Now we are just a few hundred. I have trained Compton to lead us to a better future."

"A future where the Dark Lord rules! You and that boy will only end up killing all that is left!"

"If we must follow the Dark Lord to survive, we will. I will not let you and that boy take charge. You live by the old ways of the Jedi, but the old ways will not save you from the Dark Lord."

"Thank you Master Strider." The doors to the hall opened and in stepped the Dark Lord himself. "I shall take things from here."

Lord Voldemort walked to the center stage. Some of Death Eaters entered after him and took places standing all around the room. Many of the Jedi looked scared and surprised. Others looked trilled and honored by his presence. Rion's breath caught in his throat as the Dark Lord spoke. "Good Jedi, I want to invite all of you into my order. Those of you who choose to follow me will be rewarded greatly. Too long have your people wasted away over the years. It is time to join me and become great again. Only I can help you do this."

Okinawa turned to his people. "You cannot follow this monster. He will destroy all of you once he has used you to get his way."

"SILENCE," Voldemort yelled. "You are a fool Okinawa. You have been a torn in my side and I believe I will make an example of you."

The Dark Lord raised his wand and yelled "ADAVRA KEDAVRA." A green light lit the room and the once great Jedi fell to the ground. "NOOO!" Rion jumped out of his seat and was attacked by some of his fellow Jedi. Others who supported Okinawa jumped from their seats and started firing curses at their enemies. Jedi were fighting Jedi and Death Eaters. Rion was trying to run towards Voldemort. He wanted to kill him. Rion was tackled to the ground and saw Lilia getting hit by a curse and falling to the ground. Thoughts of revenge left his head. He got up and started fighting his way towards Lilia. He managed to grab her and pull her over his shoulder. Some of his friends, Thomas and Julie, apprentices like himself saw him and covered him. Rion and Lilia had to survive this night.

An older Jedi, Rolfe, reached the two and pulled them out the doors to safety. Rolfe had lived to see many battles and had lost an eye and had the scars to prove it. He got the two to a safe place and said. "Rion run away. This battle is lost to us, but we will rise again someday, and we will need you to lead us. Okinawa believed in you and so do we. Now, run away and do not return until it's time."

Rion looked at the man with great respect and turned with Lilia over his shoulder and ran down the hallway. He had almost reached the exit when the floor shook, the walls began to crumble, and the building started to collapse, burring the two underneath it's rubble.

Voldemort stood outside the building and watched with satisfaction. He turned and apparated away from the battle. He had won this battle and now had other places to be tonight.


	11. Heroes Fall As Darkness Rises

**Chapter 11: Heroes Fall As Darkness Rises**

Harry and Remus had met up and spent the evening together in Remus's quarters. Harry ended up falling asleep on his couch. It was the middle of the night and Harry woke up screaming. Remus rushed into the room. "Harry. What's wrong."

"Voldemort. He was talking to all of the Jedi. He killed Okinawa. Some of the Jedi joined Voldemort. The building collapsed. Rion and Lilia didn't get out." Harry said hysterically. "I have to talk to Dumbledore."

Remus looked worried. He and Harry made their way up to Dumbledore's office to hear a lot of yelling. They entered the room to see Tonks, Madeye, Kingsley, Minerva, and Snape.

Dumbledore saw them come in and asked Harry what was the matter. He told the others what he had seen. They all looked horrified. Dumbledore turned to Harry and told them even more bad news. "Earlier tonight a group of Death Eaters managed to turn the Dementors of Azkaban to following Voldemort. All of the captured Death Eaters have been freed. Voldemort now outnumbers us greatly, and plans to attack Hogwarts at any moment."

The headmaster turned to each person in the room and appointed them tasks. They varied from informing others of the Order, to warning other members of the staff, and to preparing for battle. Everyone left. Dumbledore then turned to Harry and told him to stay in his office no matter what. Dumbledore got up and walked out of his office, locking the door behind him. Harry sat there for what seemed like an eternity. He was staring at his feet when he noticed a blue note underneath the desk. Harry picked it up and read it. All it said was, "Temple Road." Harry wondered what it was. It was then that the first sounds of battle could be heard.

Harry ran to the window and saw something that made his heart sink. There were thousands of them. Death Eaters, Jedi, Dementors. All of them were standing on the outside of Hogwarts grounds. None of them being able to enter because of Dumbledore's wards. Teachers and other Order members were going outside, ready to fight when the wards broke.

The Death Eaters threw curses until the wards flickered and died. Then, they charged. Everywhere Harry looked there was battle. He felt so helpless. He panicked when saw Dumbledore fighting Voldemort. They were hurling curses and dodging. Harry looked on and saw witches and wizards he knew falling. Tom from the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Flitwick, and countless other dying.

Then there was a flash of light and Harry saw the worst happen. Voldemort had conjured a curse that Harry had never seen before. The ground shook and the skies turned dark and Dumbledore was hit. The old man fell to his knees and tumbled onto the ground. Fighters for the light looked at the site horrified. Voldemort had won.

Harry ran to the door and pounded on it trying to escape. He had to help. Death Eaters had managed to enter the castle and heard the pounding. Harry heard their voices as they started throwing curses at the door. Harry turned at saw the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire just as the door opened. He panicked and yelled the first name that popped into his head. "Temple Road."

Harry was sucked into the green flames and was spit out into a building in rubble. He recognized where he was from his dream. He was at the Jedi's meeting place. There was no one around. Harry looked around and saw a garden with a stream running through it. He followed the water and suddenly heard crying. He hid behind a bush and peaked out. He saw a bridge with a beautiful girl sitting on it. Lilia. She was bruised and cut. Tears stained her eyes. Harry got up from his hiding place, walked over to her, and kneeled down. She looked up. "They're gone now and everything's different. Darker. We're supposed to be together. Rion tried take me away and brought me here. He said he'd come back for me but…" She started crying again.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder, "I know. I thought it was a dream. I didn't think it would really happen."

Lilia smiled sadly and whispered, "I hoped it was a dream too."

"Where's Rion?"

"He's around here somewhere. The Death Eaters attacked. Rion conjured a shield to protect us when the building collapsed and we hid. They killed so many and took the survivors prisoner. Then they left. Rion's checking for anyone left alive. He wouldn't leave before he did."

"Lilia, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I had a vision tonight of what was happening here. Okinawa was arguing with a man about Rion becoming the Grand Master. What was he talking about?"

"Do you remember when you asked Rion what his gift was and he said everything. That was true. All Jedi have only one power that is greater than all of their other powers. Grand Masters are born with all powers that are great. That's why they lead us. Only one is born every fifty or more years. It's Rion's fate to lead our people someday, but right now he's still a kid. Okinawa was chosen by Master Yoda to lead temporarily and train Rion to be a leader after he died. Then, when Rion was old enough, he would take over."

"What about that other kid? Compton?

"Compton is powerful but he's not like Rion. Rion could be him in a minute. Master Strider is a power-hungry man and Compton is just a stupid kid. We are all trained to follow our Masters and not think for ourselves. That's all Compton does. Follows and doesn't ask questions."

Harry was absorbing all of this when he heard a branch snap behind him. He froze when he heard someone speak.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Potter." Harry stood up and turned around, though he didn't have to, to know who was speaking. "Malfoy!"

"Have you missed me Potter?"

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I'm helping my Master catch a few stray ends. You see, I've been with him all school year. He's been training me." Malfoy smirked.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Expelliarmus," someone yelled. Harry's wand flew out of his hand. He looked around. There were Death Eaters surrounding them. Lilia stood up next to Harry.

Malfoy then spoke, "Don't try anything. You've already lost. Dumbledore's dead and we've won. Next time you try to escape don't yell outyour location out and then stay in the same place." Malfoy then told the other Death Eaters to take them away.

Harry grabbed Lilia's hand. They had no way to escape. A few of the Death Eaters muttered curses that hit the two dead on. Harry remembered seeing Malfoy's smirking face as he passed out. Harry vowed to get revenge.


	12. Archways

**Chapter 12: Archways **

"Enerviate." Harry woke up to find himself surrounded by Death Eaters. He looked around. He was in a cave of some sorts. There was rubble everywhere. In one corner of the cave was an archway.

"Good morning Harry," Harry turned to look at the Dark Lord. He was smiling. "Not in a talkative mood are we? I wonder why." He and many of the others laughed.

"What have you done with Lilia?"

"Oh she's right here." He pointed to one of the Death Eaters standing near the archway. He was holding his wand to the back of her neck while she sat on her knees.

"CRUCIO," Voldemort yelled. Lilia fell to the ground screaming in pain. He removed the curse then turned back to Harry.

"Now I bet you're wondering what you're doing here. Well before I dispose of you I'm going to tell you. You see behind you an archway, but not just any archway. I've had my people looking for it for months now. Does anything look familiar to you?"

Harry glared at him then looked at the arch. It did look familiar. He had seen one just like in the Department of Mysteries a year earlier.

"Your dear godfather fell through one just like it not to long ago. You see, his death gave me an idea. These archways are not suppose to kill their victims, just trap their souls for all eternity. I figured if I couldn't kill you with my magic then I would get rid of you some other way. I knew these arches were hidden all around the world, and since I couldn't return to the Ministry to use theirs, I went and found my own."

Harry glared at him, "So you're going to get rid of me. What about her." Harry motioned towards Lilia.

"Ah, the Jedi with the power to heal. I think I'll keep her around as my pet. She could come in handy."

Lilia looked up, "I'll never serve you."

"CRUCIO. You will serve me. You have no choice." He removed the curse.

"Now, Potter. I think it's time we said goodbye."

A few Death Eaters grabbed Harry and dragged him over to the arch. "You'll never win."

"I've already won. Throw him in."

Harry closed his eyes and was prepared to die, when he heard a crash. He opened his eyes to see Rion throwing curses and fighting with his sword. Rion reached Harry and took out the two Death Eaters holding him . Harry grabbed one of their wands and started throwing curses. Lilia had managed to punch the Death Eater holding her captive and made her way over to Harry and Rion. Rion grabbed Lilia around the waist and backed up towards the arch.

There were so many Death Eaters. They were trapped. Voldemort yelled, "STOP HIM." Harry turned to see he wasn't talking about him. Rion was holding Lilia and they were standing in the archway looking like they were preparing to jump. Rion whispered in her ear. "Trust me. I know something they don't know." Lilia nodded and closed her eyes. He gently stepped backwards pulling her into him and they fell. They were gone. Harry looked at them in horror. He felt a Death Eater grab him and shove him into the archway. He passed through and the rest was silence.

_Is this the end of our three heroes? Has Voldemort won? Tune in next week to find out. _


	13. Twelve Years Later

**Chapter 13: Twelve Years Later**

Remus awoke to hear someone talking. He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. All he saw were the four stone walls of his jail cell, and a window with bars on it. He listened carefully. It was just the guards talking. He rubbed his face and laid back down on the ground. He tried to get back to sleep, but couldn't. He had too many things on his mind. He looked out the window. The sky was dark and gray. It had been that way ever since Dumbledore fell.

Word had spread quickly of the old man's demise and many people became frightened. Then, it had been discovered Harry had disappeared and was pronounced dead. After that, all hope was lost. Lord Voldemort had won and quickly took power of all that he could. Muggles and Wizards feared for their lives. Those who were friends of Harry's were hunted down and imprisoned.

Remus had been captured the day Dumbledore died. He had fought in that fateful battle, and like many others, was defeated and imprisoned for his allegiances. He remembered being stunned and dragged through the mud to Azkaban. He was put in a tiny cell with fifteen other people. He recognized a few of them. Tonks, Mr. Weasley, the Weasley twins, and Bill and Charlie.

After a while the prison became crowded and some of them were selected to be moved to another locations. Remus and Mr. Weasley were chosen and were forced to separate from their loved ones. The two were moved to a location neither of them had ever heard of. It was a stone palace build inside of a cave. They found out later that it was the new headquarters for the Death Eaters. The palace had two towers built high out of the ground. These two towers were where the prisoners were kept. The lower, underground levels were where most of the Death Eaters could be found.

Remus was put into a cell next to Mr. Weasley's. They had been there for twelve years. Remus was glad the Arthur was nearby to talk to. They kept each other sane. Remus sometimes wondered if Sirius had felt the same way he did sometimes. Probably not. There were no Dementors there. There were more than enough Death Eaters to keep guard.

Remus heard footsteps coming closer to his cell. The lock to his door clicked and the door opened. "GET UP WEREWOLF." A Death Eater grabbed him by the arm and shoved him out the door. Remus was used to this routine. The Death Eaters would sometimes get bored, so they would randomly choose a prisoner to torture. The chose him more than others because of his half and half condition.

Remus was dragged down the stairs to a large open chamber. The room was circular and on one side were the remains of a destroyed archway. There were ropes to keep people away from the remains, like it was a shrine. He had seen an archway similar to it in the Department of Mysteries a long time ago. He didn't know why it was important to anyone.

Today, around fifteen Death Eaters had gathered to play. Remus was shoved into the center of the room. He was cursed and beaten and insulted. He had fought back the first few times, but it never did any good. There was no way he could escape. There was no place that was safe.

One Death Eater walked up to the werewolf and started kicking him repeatedly. Remus lay on the floor gasping for breath. The Death Eater swung his leg back, ready to kick him again, but was suddenly distracted. Remus was prepared for another blow, but when it didn't come, looked up to see something amazing happening.

The archway was glowing. The broken pieces were floating up and taking their original placed in its structure. It slowly rebuilt itself as the people in the room looked at it confused. One Death Eater built up courage and tried to get closer to it. He didn't get very far though because a bright, blinding light filled the room. Remus looked at the arch with squinted eyes. He saw a figure come through the arch but couldn't see who. Remus saw the figure raise his arm and saw blue light emerge from their finger tips. One by one, the Death Eaters fell to the floor, unconscious.

The bright, blinding light slowly dimmed and Remus was able to see the figure clearly. It was a man. He had blond hair and was wearing an trench coat. He had a slash across his face along with many other scars on his arms and hands. In his arms was a tiny little girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a star pendant around her neck. The man saw Remus and walked over to him. Remus tried not to lose consciousness, but the world was starting to become blurry. Before the darkness consumed him, he saw a beautiful, dark-haired girl walking up behind the man along with another dark-haired man and a large black dog.


	14. When Hope Returns

**Chapter 14: When Hope Returns**

Remus woke up two days later. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that he didn't feel any pain. He looked at his surroundings. He was laying in a bed in a tiny cottage. There was a fire roaring in a fireplace and the cottage felt warm and safe. Remus closed his eyes , but opened them again when he felt another prescience in the room. He felt a sudden pressure on his chest, and tiny fingers poking him. Remus slowly opened his eyes to looked into a pair of bright curious eyes, belonging to a little blond girl. "Hi man." The little girl was smiling. She couldn't have been more than two years old.

"Hello. Who are you? Where are your mommy and daddy," Remus said gently.

"There outside talking. My name is Cory Evenstar," she said proudly.

Remus heard foots steps and saw the door to the room open. In stepped a familiar blond haired man. "Rion?"

"Hello Remus. It's nice to know you remember me. We only met the one time." Rion smiled.

"You and Lilia left a lasting impression. I've also been having a chat with your…daughter?"

Rion looked at Remus with smiling eyes. "Yep. She's been hearing stories about you and has been bugging everyone to wake you up."

Remus remembered the arch and seeing people come out of it. Remus had barely glanced at the people, but got a good idea who had told Cory about him. "Are they here Rion."

"Yes, they're outside. Do you want to see them?"

"Yes."

Remus got out of bed and stood up. Rion picked up Cory and walked outside, then reentered with three others. "Harry. Sirius," Remus said in a whisper. He ran forward and embraced the two men. Lilia walked over and wrapped her arm around Rion's and smiled.

"How? Where have you been?" Remus stepped back and looked at the men. Harry's hair was much longer and unruly than it had been. His lightning bolt scar was still visible. He had grown a lot and was as tall as him, and he had a more muscular body. Sirius was also more built than the last time Remus had seen him. His hair was still long, but was starting to turn gray.

Harry looked at Remus and said. "We've been to hell and back and our story is twelve years long."

Sirius took over. "Their story is twelve years long. Mine is thirteen."

"Sirius, now isn't the time for trivialities." Harry said smiling.

Remus laughed. "However long it is, I have the time to listen." Remus looked at each of the others and his eyes rested on Cory. "I have a feeling it's a fascinating tale."

The six of them sat down and the story began.

_Sorry the chapters are so short and that I haven't updated. I promise the next chapter will be longer. But hey, aren't you happy our heroes are back?_


	15. At The Bottom

**Chapter 15: At the Bottom**

Harry closed his eyes as he fell through the arch, expecting death to come suddenly. What he didn't expect was his head smashing into a solid surface, and feeling solid ground beneath him. He opened his eyes and looked around him. He had landed in a grass field a few feet away from Rion and Lilia. In the distance Harry saw a castle perched upon a hill. 'Where are we,' he thought.

Rion stood up and pulled Lilia to her feet. As soon as she regained her composure, she slapped Rion in the face. "I know I deserved that," he stated.

"You could have told me you were going to jump in that thing but no. I thought we were going to die. How did you know that we weren't going to anyway?"

"Ummm….I didn't."

"WHAT!" Harry and Lilia yelled at the same time.

"Well, I kind of knew, but wasn't completely sure until now. You see I learned about those arches in a book I read once. It said that no one knew for sure what they did. They did tests on it. During one test a man fell through and never came out again, so it was assumed that he died. When a person listened closely they could hear whispering, and some believed it was either a portal to another world, or a killing machine. As time passed stories were created about it trapping souls for all eternity. I chose to believe that it was a portal."

Harry's eyes widened. "Then why chance jumping if you weren't sure."

"It was either die staying there or jump and take a chance on living in another world. I figured if we jumped maybe we might not die and could find a way to come back."

Lilia looked around, "So we're in another world. Now what do we do? I don't see any arches that can take us home."

Harry began to worry. If he was trapped in another world, what would happen to his?

"I'm not sure what to do. Maybe we should look for some people. There's a castle over there. If we're going to look anywhere, that might be a good place to try," Rion said.

Harry and Lilia agreed and began walking to the castle. What they didn't know was they were being watched.

The castle was a good distance from where they landed, and night had fallen before the three were halfway there. They decided to stop for the night and took refuge in a small grove surrounded by trees. Harry laid down on the ground to try and get some sleep, but was unlucky in that department. He kept hearing things moving around, strange creatures calling out, and other things he couldn't recognize. There was a full moon out and it illuminated the world. He squinted his eyes in the darkness and could make out the figures of Rion who was resting up against a tree and Lilia who had curled up near a large rock, and saw the two were having the same problems. Rion closed his eyes only to snap to attention a few seconds later. He had heard something. His Jedi senses picked up another prescience. He looked over to Lilia. She was laying rigid, her eyes wide open. She felt it too. There was the sudden sound of twigs snapping but the three laid still, grabbing their wands and preparing for an attack.

All had become still and silent. Whatever was out there, was waiting for them to relax. It was at this time that the clouds had decided to cover the moon, leaving them in almost complete darkness. Lilia had crawled closer to the boys. Harry moved to sit next to the two. Distance wasn't a good idea. Rion felt a sudden sense of danger. He telepathically sent a message to his two friends. "RUN NOW!" The three leapt to their feet just in time. A huge creature had pounced on the spot they had been sitting on. The three ran through the grove, but the creature didn't follow. Harry heard people behind them. They were speaking in tongues none of them understood. Someone jumped out of a bush and tried to grab Lilia, but Harry punch them before they could. Everywhere they ran, someone was there.

Rion was in the lead and suddenly disappeared from view. Harry and Lilia stopped. "Rion?" Lilia called out quietly. Rion wasn't there. Harry heard a twig snap behind him and turned to look. There was no one there. He turned back to Lilia, only to see her gone. More twigs started snapping all around him. There was no where to escape. A low growl was emitted from one of the bushes. Harry looked into it and saw a creature on all fours with glowing yellow eyes. The creature lunged for Harry and landed on his chest knocking him to the ground. Just as it did this a knife flew through the air, right through the spot Harry had been standing on.

The wind was blowing and the clouds moved away from the moon so that Harry could see again. He looked at the creature on his chest and gasped in surprise. It was a large black dog with a smile on its face. The dog stepped off of Harry and with a pop, turned into his godfather. Sirius put his finger up to his lips signaling him to keep quiet and follow. Harry did just that and soon they were hidden behind some rocks. The voices in the distance soon got farther away. As soon as it was safe, Sirius turned to his godson and pulled him into a hug. Harry embraced him back and held on for dear life. Sirius whispered to Harry, "I'd love to sit here a reminisce kid, but those goons are still about and we need to get someplace safe."

Harry suddenly remembered. "What about my friends? I can't leave them behind."

"They got captured. Don't worry. We'll get them back, but first we need to wait until daylight. I can't see too well in the dark in human form."

Sirius took off walking and Harry followed. Soon they reached a cave hidden behind tons of rocks and ivy. Sirius told Harry to lay down and get some sleep while he kept watch. Harry laid down on the ground and Sirius changed back into a dog and laid beside him. Harry fell into an uncomfortable sleep and didn't wake until morning.

When Harry woke up the next morning he saw Sirius sitting at the entrance of the cave. He wasn't sure what to say to him. He missed him so much and had mourned the man. He had given him up for dead. Harry felt so many emotions. There was only one way to express himself. He stood up and walked over to his godfather. Then he wrapped his arms around him and held on. Sirius held the boy until he was ready to let go. "I suppose you'd like some answers about all this as much as I want to know how you got here."

Harry shook his head and started telling his tale. He told about Rion and Lilia, the Jedi, what happened with Voldemort. Sirius sat patiently and listened intently. After Harry was through, he sighed and asked one question. "Is there any way to get home?"

Sirius looked at him sadly. "I don't know kid. Our world needs you that's for sure. I've been looking but so far I've had no luck. I've met a few others from our world who are trapped here and none of them could give me answers."

"What about Rion and Lilia? Who were those creatures?"

"Those creatures were the Morolites. They are the people who run the show in this world. From what I can understand, the entire planet was ruled by one king for a long time and the king had two sons. When he died the sons fought over the land and divided the planet into two nations: the highlanders and the lowlanders. We're in the highlanders territory. Any place that is green and alive belongs to their king Fitzen. The lowlanders territory is mostly dry desert regions and is run by king Bhutan. Last night you and your friends stumbled into a battle zone between the two nations. They probably tried to take you captive because they thought you were the enemy."

"Which side took Rion and Lilia and how are we going to save them?"

"We'll have to go meet up with a friend of mine. His name is Professor Wash. He use to work for the Department of Mysteries, but accidentally fell into the archway while doing research."

Harry made a mental note not to tell Rion that he was right. Lilia wouldn't be too happy with him if Rion could gloat.

Harry and Sirius arrived at the professors home. It was a small cabin hidden far back in the woods. A tall, gray haired man opened the door and greeted them. After introductions were made, Sirius got to the point of their visit. "Wash, Harry and his friends arrived here through the archway yesterday. The ended up in the middle of a battle between the brothers. His two friends were caught and I was wondering if you had heard anything."

"As a matter of fact I have. I've heard from reliable sources that a young lady was captured by the lowlanders and was taken to their prison. As for a boy, I haven't heard anything."

"Lilia is in for a lot of trouble."

Harry then asked why.

"The highlanders want peace and treat their prisoners fairly. The lowlanders on the other hand want to take over the entire planet and torture and kill their prisoners. We need to leave now if we want to save your friend."

"Lets go then." Harry was already on his feet and out the door. Sirius turned to Wash and thanked him, then followed Harry. Harry walked as fast as he could, hoping that they could find Lilia in time.


	16. Training

_Sorry about not updating. It's been a busy week and I've had writers block. I'm better now, and the story continues._

**Chapter 16: Training**

Rion felt eyes on him. He awoke to feel pain all over his body. He slowly opened his eyes to look at his surroundings. There were four stone walls surrounding him, with one tiny window on one wall and a large wooden door on the other. Sitting in the corner of the stone cell was an old man with a long white beard and curious eyes.

Rion sat up and looked at the man. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The old man's eyes brightened and he replied excitedly, "Oh you're awake! How grand. I haven't had someone to talk to in such a long time." The man got up and sat down next to Rion. "My name is Cornelius."

"I'm Rion. Where are we?"

"You are in the Chateau Fitzen. It's where King Fitzen sends prisoners of war. I've been here almost twenty-five years. You've been unconscious for almost two days."

"Why am I here? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Most people here are innocent, but if you get in the way of the fighting kings then you are put here to keep you out of the way."

"Fighting kings?"

Cornelius proceeded to tell Rion the history of the world. "So, Rion. Did you come to this world through the arches too. I can see by the insignia on your cape that you are a Jedi, so I'm assuming you're from my world as well."

"Yes, I did. How did you fall through."

"Oh, I was Thirty-one years old when it happened. I was working as an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries in the American division. The ministry in London asked for help doing research on a mysterious arch they had acquired. I was sent there and when I started doing testing on it, I accidentally tripped and fell in. Tell me, have conditions improved in London since I was there? When I was there, there was a terrorist calling himself the Dark Lord running about."

"Actually, he's the reason I'm here." Rion told him about his people and Harry and Lilia. "I have to get out of here. I need to find my friends and a way back to our world."

"I've tried escaping many times, but it is too well guarded."

"What about magic? Apparition?"

Cornelius shook his head. "No, they took my wand away when I was arrested. Anyways magic doesn't work too well here. A wizard would have to be incredibly powerful to get a spell conjured or to apparate. They'd have to have the power of a…." Cornelius's eyes widened and he looked at Rion and smiled. "The power of a Jedi!"

"But I'm just a kid. My training was never finished. I'm not that powerful yet and I don't have my wand."

"You're a Jedi. You don't need a wand. Give it a try. Think about the place where you landed in this world and try to go there."

Rion closed his eyes and imagined the grove where he last saw his friends. Nothing happened. "It's too far away." Rion leaned against the wall, disappointed.

"You give up too easily. Just give yourself time. Jedi powers grow as they age and practice. All you need is time."

"Time is the only thing I don't have. Every second my friends and I are here, Voldemort gets more powerful. If we don't get home then everything will be lost."

Cornelius looked at the boy with pity. So young and so much on his plate. He would have to help his newfound friend anyway he could. "Maybe I could help train you. I'm not the same as a Jedi Master, but I've trained and worked with many Aurors. I can help you strengthen your powers and teach you about fighting. Then, when you're ready, we can escape."

"You'd really teach me?"

"It's not like I have anything better to do."

Rion sat up and smiled. "When do we start?"


	17. Growing Up Alone

Chapter 17: Growing On Your Own

Lilia had been on the move for two days. She had been captured by the lowlanders. They had knocked her unconscious and tied her to a tree when they stopped to rest for the night. When she awoke, she noticed that the land was different than it had been earlier. The ground was dry and cracked. Any trees that were there, were dead. Lilia pulled on the ropes binding her and found that they were loose. She looked at her captures. They were all asleep. She pulled herself free and slowly made her way out of the camp. When she was a good distance away, she ran. She ran as fast as she could.

She didn't know where she was going, but instinct told her to follow her heart. Something inside of her was telling her that she was going in the right direction. After a day had passed, the ground started getting softer and more moist. As night fell on the second day, Lilia found herself in a swampy area. The moonlight illuminated everything and cast shadows that moved in the wind. Lilia was scared. It had been a long time since she had been truly alone.

Lilia thought back to when she was a little girl. She lived with her father. She remembered strong arms holding her and embracing her. Those were times when she felt the safest. Then when she turned five, he died, and she was sent to an orphanage. The other children teased her. She got angry once and all the windows in the building cracked and broke. Her Jedi powers had emerged. No one wanted her then. They were afraid, but then Okinawa showed up at the door one day and rescued her. He held her in his arms and loved her as his own. Then Rion came along and they were a family. They were always there for her.

Lilia shook her head. She didn't need to think such thoughts. She was alone and now she had to take care of herself. She kept on walking. After a few minutes she felt a change. Someone was following her. She walked faster. There were cracking and stomping sounds in the distance. They were having trouble keeping up without making a racket. Lilia noticed this and broke out into a run. The footsteps became more frequent, but then stopped completely. Lilia heard the rustling of a tree, the silence.

Lilia slowed her pace. Had they given up? She was underneath a large tree and stopped to take a breath. There were no sounds. Suddenly the tree she was under shook with movement. Lilia looked up and saw golden eyes and a humanlike figure staring at her from one of the limbs. Lilia turned and ran. The creature jumped off of the limb and onto another tree, following her trail.

She ran through the swamp and the farther she went the thicker the shrubbery became. Lilia tripped over a root jutting out of the ground and fell. The creature leapt down from a tree and landed in front of Lilia. She looked up at it and her eyes widened in fear. The creature looked like a lizard but stood on two feet. In the moonlight she could see that it was yellow in color. It looked at her curiously. The creature stuck out one finger and touched Lilia, but pulled back quickly. Lilia crawled backwards trying to get away, but was stopped when she ran into something. Lilia turned her head and saw a pair of legs. She slowly looked up into the face of another lizard-like creature. It's eyes glowed in the darkness. It had bright pink skin and looked more feminine than the other.

Lilia jumped to her feet and backed away. She was trapped. Lilia was terrified, and was surprised when the pink creature spoke quietly. "Don't be scared. We're not going to hurt you."

Lilia found her voice. "Then why were you chasing me down?"

"Frizzle and I thought you were a soldier and we wanted to play."

"Play?"

The two creatures nodded. The yellow one spoke up. "Yes, there are so many soldiers about and taking over everything and making life miserable. We like to play with them sometimes. We're sorry that we scared you."

The pink one then took over. "Yes, very sorry. We're nice Soncies. We don't like to hurt. We've never seen a creature such as yourself and we're just curious."

The yellow one pointed to himself. "My name is Frizzle and her name is June. What are you?"

"I'm Lilia. I'm a human from Earth."

June looked at her. "Earth? Never heard of it. Are there other humans there." June walked closer to her and inspected her. "Humans aren't very good looking creatures are they Frizzle?"

Lilia looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing personal. You just look repulsive. You're all pale and white. You'd look really great if you were purple and had some scaly skin. Too bad."

"We'll if I repulse you then I'd better leave." Lilia turned but June stopped her.

"You can't go. It's dangerous to wander the swamp alone. Besides, most of the Soncies have left the swamp because of the soldiers. You're the first nice creature we've met that will talk to us. Please come to our home and stay till morning. Mother would like to meet you. Then, Frizzle and I will help you find your way."

Lilia looked at the two. She didn't feel any danger radiating from the pair so agreed. The two Soncies led her through the swamp to a very large tree with a door built into the side. Frizzle opened the door and let the two ladies go in first. Their home was very nice. They had entered into a kitchen. On one side was a staircase leading to upper levels of the tree. There was a fireplace built into another side with a pot brewing over the fire. Another Soncie was there. She was maroon and looked older and much heavier than the other two. June yelled out, "Mummy! We're home." She ran over to the older Soncie and jumped up and down in front of her chattering. "Look what we found! It's a human. She's really ugly, but nice."

The mother looked at Lilia and held out her arms. She walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Welcome to our home. Don't listen to the children. We are not prejudice here. You are a beautiful…human is it… and we're very glad to meet you. My name is Glenda."

Glenda turned to Frizzle and June. "Go upstairs and wash for dinner. We're having swamp stew."

The kids turned and ran upstairs. They were back in a flash and sat down at a nearby table. Glenda grabbed and extra chair and sat it down at the table, beckoning Lilia to sit. The mother spooned out some stew into four bowls and served it to them. Lilia looked at hers. It was green and bubbling. It looked disgusting. Lilia noticed Glenda's eyes on her so she took a bite of the stew. It actually tasted pretty good. It was almost like beef stew. Lilia smiled and praised Glenda. The mother smiled and blushed, then went on to eat her own supper.

After they were done, June lead Lilia upstairs to her room. June laid some blankets down on the floor and made a bed for Lilia. As they turned out the lights and laid down to sleep, June spoke out in the dark. "What's Earth like?"

"It's a beautiful place. It's full of all types of creatures and magic."

"Why did you leave it? Why are you here?"

Lilia told her the story of how she got there. "I've got to find Harry and Rion and get back to my world. We're needed there."

"Tomorrow Frizzle and I can take you back to the highlands. We can't tell mother where we're going though. Our father left the swamp to scout out what was happening outside and never came back. If she found out we were taking you to the highlands she'd stop us."

"Thank you June."

"Anytime. I hope you can save your world."

"Me too. Goodnight June." Lilia closed her eyes and mentally thought. "Goodnight Rion." She heard a whisper. It was very quiet and almost inaudible. Lilia was almost asleep and thought she imagined hearing Rion say, "Goodnight Lil." She fell fast asleep, not knowing what would happen tomorrow.

Lilia was woken up early the next morning by Frizzle and June. Their mother was still asleep and they were able to sneak out of the house with ease. The Soncies lead her through the swamp. They kept a good distance ahead of her, whispering to themselves. Lilia tried listening to them, but they were too quiet. Something felt off.

As they walked, Lilia noticed that the swamp and shrubbery was getting even thicker. She decided to try to read her new 'friends.' She didn't like what she felt. She felt danger and secrecy. Something told her to run when the time was right. Frizzle and June slowed their pace to walk next to Lilia. "We're almost there."

Lilia asked, "Almost where?"

"You'll see."

Lilia didn't like this answer. Soon a cave on the bottom of a cliff came into view. June stopped dead in her tracks. She hissed quietly. "Frizzle, you lead us the wrong way! We have to get out of here."

"I lead us the wrong way. You were in the lead dear sister."

"No, you were."

The two were too busy arguing to notice Lilia stepping farther and farther away from them. When she was sure they weren't going to notice, she turned and ran. They did notice however and turned to chase after her. Unfortunately, the Soncies were faster runners, and Frizzle was able to tackle Lilia to the ground.

"Let me go!"

Frizzle grabbed her arms and pinned her down. "Sorry but we can't let you leave."

June spoke up, "Yes, you see we lied yesterday. You're a very pretty creature and we like pretty things. There's a place nearby where there are plants that put a creature to sleep for eternity when pricked by it's thorns. We're taking you there. Once you fall asleep, you'll be ours forever to look at. It's a privilege to be in a Soncie home."

"Yeah, we'll keep you in our house to show off to our friends."

Lilia screamed. "I will not be yours to keep."

June looked up alarmed. "Shhh. Don't be so loud. You'll wake him."

There was a loud crunching sound as something walked in the direction of the three. Trees were being knocked down as it walked. Out of the brush stepped a huge white dragon. The two Soncies coward in fear. They turned and ran away, leaving Lilia alone with the creature.

The dragon was as big as an elephant. He looked at Lilia then scooped her up in his claws before she could escape. He brought her to his cave and dropped her into a large cage in the back, and locked her inside.

"Let me go!" Lilia screamed.

The dragon looked at her and smiled. "Hmm, but you're such a pretty creature. I think I'll keep you as my pet."

"You can't do that."

"You were in my territory so I can do as I please. My rule reigns in my territory and no one enters it without paying the consequences."

"Please, I have to find my friends. I can't be here."

"I don't care about your problems. Soldiers have killed most of my kind. I have to hide in this swamp and be alone. You broke my law, so now you will have to stay here in my cave. Don't bother trying to escape. The metal used to make that cage is unbreakable and I never stray to far."

The dragon turned and left the cave. Lilia pounded on the bars. She tried magic, but it didn't work. She sat down defeated. Lilia looked around. The cage was built into one of the walls of the cave. She looked at the rock wall behind her and got an idea. If she couldn't break the bars, she'd break the wall. Her magic was powerful enough to destroy small bits of dirt. It would take time, but she could tunnel out. There was a mattress on the floor of the cage she could use to hide her hole with. She would have to watch the dragon's routines for a while before she could dig. Something in her heart told her this was how things were suppose to be. Lilia laid down on the mattress and began planning and watching.


	18. We're On A Quest

**Chapter 18: We're On A Quest**

Sirius was getting frustrated. Harry and he had went back to the grove and found Lilia's trail. Sirius was able to pick up Rion's scent, but it disappeared into a small stream running nearby. They had no other choice but to leave Rion to his fate and follow the only clues they had leading to Lilia.

Over the past three days, Sirius stayed in dog form, smelling the ground for the girl. They had passed out of the highlands and into the dry dusty lowlands. They had found a deserted camp area, and followed Lilia's scent leading away from the trail the soldiers had taken. They followed her smell all the way to a swamp and lost her scent in the muck and the dirt.

Sirius changed back into a human and sat down on the ground with his head in his hands. Harry sat down next to him. "Now what. There's no way we'll find her in there."

"No kidding. I can't smell anything but swamp."

"So what do we do. Lilia's out there somewhere. Rion too."

"It's a big world. They could be anywhere. It's like finding a needle in a haystack. I think our best course of action is to go back to Professor Wash's home. He hears all the news. If your friends turn up anywhere, he'll find out. He's also been working on trying to find a way home. Maybe we can help him with that while waiting for word on Rion and Lilia."

Harry reluctantly said yes and the two went back to Wash's home.

It had started raining as the neared Wash's cabin. Wash greeted the two warmly and let the two into his home. He offered them dinner and a place to rest for a while. Sirius asked him if he had heard any word of the Jedi.

"I'm afraid I haven't. All has been quiet. I have however had a breakthrough in my research."

Sirius's eyes brightened. "Have you found a way out then? A way home?"

Wash smiled. "I think I have."

Harry was attentive. "How?"

"I've been here a very long time and have collected a lot of texts about this world. There is one text that I came across recently that I had to translate to English from Morolite. I just finished yesterday. The text talked of a man named Merlin. I believe you've heard of him."

Harry looked at him questioningly. "Merlin was here?"

"Yes. The texts talk about how he traveled between this world and ours. He made friends with one of the past kings named Chancy. Merlin taught him things and helped him create peace between all the people in the land. A month after Merlin left for the last time, the old king died, the peace broke and nothing was ever the same."

"How did he travel between the worlds?"

"That's the interesting part. Merlin loved to travel and frequently came to this world. He secretly created six arches and hid them all over our world. They were made so that a person could only go one way and not return. Each of them opened a portal to a different area of this world. Magic doesn't work as well in this world as in ours and it takes a very powerful wizard to create it. Merlin was only powerful enough to create one arch in this world that worked. Before he left this world for the last time, he made the king promise something. As soon as he left, the king was to destroy the arch here. Merlin didn't want anyone going into our world and he didn't want anyone coming here. He promised to destroy all six arches in our world so this wouldn't happen."

Harry looked at him thoughtful. "But there are still two arches that we know of that exist."

"Yes. The texts say that Merlin was aging and wanted to return to our world before he died. I was trying to calculate the year that this happened. Merlin died just six months before Grindlewald appeared in our world. From what I've deducted from the texts, Merlin left this world seven months before this happened. My guess is that he died before he could destroy all the arches."

"What about the arch in this world? Was it destroyed?" Sirius inquired.

"I hope not. The text says that the king was very sickly when Merlin left. He had no heirs and his brother, Rhodes, was a corrupt man. He convinced the king to keep the arch and hide it away. The old king did this and died soon after. The brother took power, but was killed by his son after leading for two days. This was a very long time ago and legend says that his son hid a map leading to the arch. "

"Where?"

"No clue."

Sirius gave him a dirty look. "So you get us all excited and then crush us."

"I'm sorry. There's nothing in the texts that tells where the location is. There is however, something that tells us someone who can."

"WHO?" Sirius and Harry said at the same time.

"The same bloodline has been leading the world for thousands of years. The location of the map has been passed on from generation to generation."

Sirius grimaced. "So we have to ask one of the fighting kings."

Wash smiled. "Bingo."

"Easier said then done. Both sides consider us the enemy. If we even go near their palaces, we'll be killed."

Harry spoke up. "We'll have to find a way into one of the palaces. From what you've told me Fitzen would be better to talk to than Bhutan."

Sirius replied, "And how do you propose we do this?"

Wash left the room and came back in with twelve very large books in his arms, books that even Hermione wouldn't be able to consider as light reading. "These are a few of the Morolite texts talking about the royal families and their palaces." He dropped them onto the table in front of Harry and Sirius.

"I have at least fifty more in the back. There's more history than anything in these things. I'm almost certain that if we translate them to English, we're certain to find something talking about secret entrances into Fitzen's palace in one of them."

Sirius looked at him, "We?"

"Yes, with three of us working, we will be able to finish in six or seven years."

Harry's eyes widened. "I don't have seven years. I have to get back now."

"There is no way back without reading the texts. They hold all the answers. It's taken me three months to translate one text by myself. With the two of you helping me, answers will come quicker."

"But neither of us speak Morolite."

"I know, that's why I've made up this handy book translating their language." Wash pulled out a large book and gave it to Sirius. "It's not a hard language to understand. We'll start in the morning. Goodnight."

Wash turned and left the two alone. Sirius looked at the translator, then to the large pile of books. "I hate smart people."

Harry grabbed the translator from Sirius and a book from the top of the stack. He opened both. "The sooner we start, the sooner we get home. We'll just think of it as a quest, shall we."

Sirius nodded his agreement and sat down next to Harry, taking a book to translate for himself.


	19. The Quest Contines Finally

**Chapter 19: The Quest Continues….Finally**

"I FOUND IT!!" Harry screamed.

Wash and Sirius ran into the room. "Where?"

"Here in volume fifty. It's right here. All we need to know about Fitzen and the map."

Harry and Sirius were beaming with glee. Eight years had passed since the three had started translating the texts. They had worked day and night looking for answers.

Harry started reading off the text. "After King Rhodes was assassinated by his son, Edgar, the young prince took the throne and claimed all of his fathers possessions. This included all of his money, literature, and a map supposedly leading to a hidden treasure. The map has been passed on to each generation of kings ever since."

Harry paused and flipped to the back of the book and read another entry. "The two sons, Fitzen and Bhutan fought for the throne. Fitzen wanted peace for the world. Bhutan was greedy. The king was to inherit power, money, and a map that had been passed on through the generations, theoretically leading to a treasure. Bhutan wanted all of these things and didn't care about the people. The two started a war for the throne. Fitzen was able to overpower Bhutan and he and his followers fled to the lowlands. Fitzen remained in his ancestral palace and claimed all of the rights of the throne. He knew his brother wanted the legendary map more than anything, so he took it and locked it away in a vault in the dungeons of his castle."

Harry flipped to another page. "The ancestral palace was renovated by Fitzen to protect the map from Bhutan. In the dungeons of his palace is a door made our of black marble. If a person enters it, they will find themselves in a maze, full of monsters trained to kill. Another precaution taken is that the door to the vault containing the map is made out of a metal, specially crafted, that cannot be destroyed by natural forces. It is guarded day and night by three guards who are trained to kill any intruders."

Sirius smiled. "So to get home, all we have to do is find our way through a maze of unknown monsters, past the guards who are trained to kill, through a door that is unbreakable. Great! When do we leave."

Wash looked at him. "You sound a little too enthusiastic to run in there with no plan."

"I've been trapped for a long time Professor. I want to get home and I'm sure Harry's with me."

Harry nodded his head. "We're ready for this. We've spent the past eight years preparing. All we need to do is go."

Harry was right of course. He and Sirius knew that someday they would get home and they needed to be ready to face what was on the other side. Every day they practiced different fighting techniques. At first, they worked with small spells. Over time, Harry's strength and power grew. As he got older he was able to do more powerful spells that Sirius and Wash were unable to do in this world. In this world Harry seemed as powerful as a normal wizard in his world was. Sirius had watched him and knew that if Harry returned to their world where his powers wouldn't be restrained, he would be more powerful than any mere wizard.

After five years had passed, Sirius decided to teach Harry about how to become an animagus. Harry was powerful enough to do it. Sirius took him step by step through the incantations and Wash brewed the potion. Luckily this world had dragon scales and many of the plants needed in the potion. Harry practiced changing and by the seventh year, had mastered his transformations. He was able to transform into a small, sleek. black cat. At first he was mildly disappointed, but after learning of the agility of his new form, learned to love it.

Wash looked at the boy. "Alright. It would be best if the two of you got ready tonight and left in the morning."

Sirius looked at him. "The two of us? Aren't you coming along for the ride?"

"I'm much too old for adventures such as these. I would never make it there and back. I have faith in the two of you. You'll be able to get the map just fine without me."

Harry smiled sadly at the Professor. "We'll do you proud."

Wash smiled. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

The next morning came and Sirius and Harry were off. With them they carried only their wands and a sword. They passed an all too familiar grove and memories flooded into Harry's mind. He had heard no news of Rion and Lilia since they had disappeared. He was sure they were alive though. Over the past two years late at night when he was laying in bed, he had started hearing voices in his head. Sometimes they were loud enough and Harry could almost hear Rion talking. He couldn't make out his words, but knowing he was out there was enough.

As night fell, they saw a castle in the distance. The two transformed into animal form and made their way closer. There were guards everywhere, but the two animals were small, dark, and easy to miss. They had scouted the castle many times and knew the changing of the guards and where all entrances were. They had found a small window near an entrance leading to the kitchen. Harry was able to crawl through the window into the kitchen. After making sure no one was around, he changed into a human, opened the door, then changed back into a cat. Sirius walk inside and closed the door with his paws.

Neither had been inside before, but they knew to get to the dungeons, they needed to find stairs leading down.

The inside of the palace had fewer guards than the outside and the two explored with ease. It was their lucky day. They found the dungeon stairs within a few minutes and made their way down. The farther down they went, the colder and darker it became. Sirius got annoyed after traveling down seven floors into the ground. His annoyance disappeared when he caught sight of a large, black, marble door. They both transformed into human form. Sirius kept guard while Harry used his magic to unlock the door.

Once the door was open the two walked in to see a maze of corridors. There were six different tunnels leading off in different directions. Above each tunnel was a different colored jewel: blue, green, red, yellow, pink, and black. Harry looked at Sirius. "Maybe this won't be as easy as we thought."

"Well, lets just pick a direction. I'm changing back into a dog. I can smell anyone or anything better that way."

Harry nodded as he changed and started walking off down the tunnel with the blue jewel. They followed twists and turns and ended up at a dead end. They found their way back to the entrance and picked the path with the black jewel. This one was more confusing. It had places where you had to chose to go left or right. The decided to keep to the right. Doing so led them to another dead end. They retraced their steps and went back and decided to keep to the left. After following the path for an hour they reached a chamber with a wooden door in it. Above the door was a sign that said, "CHATEAU FITZEN"

Harry looked at it. "What's Chateau Fitzen?"

Sirius changed back. "It's Fitzen's prison. The prison is a good five miles away from here. I guess this is his own personal entrance. Let's go back. I could hear something beyond that door and it doesn't sound friendly."

Harry and Sirius turned and found their way to the main entrance. "So now which one," Sirius said.

A voice in Harry's head spoke. "I'd pick the yellow one." Harry was startled. Did he think that? It had sounded like Rion, but he wasn't sure. Harry shook his head and started down the yellow jeweled corridor.

The two kept to the right and after an hour of walking, heard voices echoing in the distance. The two changed into animals and kept in the shadows. They came upon a door guarded by three huge men. Harry walked up to one of the men who bent down to pet him.

"How did you get in here little fellow?"

Harry jumped out of his arms and in a flash changed into a human. He pulled out his sword just as the soldiers attacked. Sirius jumped out of the shadows and took out one of the guards with ease. Harry was able to take out the other two guards soon after. Harry smirked. It was too easy. What he didn't know was that their battle had alerted some nearby creatures who were very hungry.

Harry opened the door and entered the room containing a huge vault. Sirius followed him and locked the door behind them. Harry started casting spells on the door. Nothing worked. Sirius joined him and started pounding on the door with his sword. The door was impenetrable. Harry leaned up against it. He was at a loss as to what to do. "Now what? I've tried every spell I can think of. I'm not powerful enough."

"I don't know. We need to hurry. Staying here isn't a good…." Sirius stopped talking. Harry looked at him and then heard why Sirius froze. Outside the door there were sounds. It sounded like a familiar creature Harry had encountered before. The two stayed very still. Everything went quiet, but not for long. The door shook as something pounded against in. Harry and Sirius pulled out their swords, ready to fight. The creature pounded on the door over and over. The creature took one last swing and the door and it fell.

Harry looked into the face of a huge spider. Behind it he could see to others. The spider came into the room and took a swipe at them. Harry ducked, but Sirius was knocked to the floor. The other spiders came into the room and surrounded them, blocking the exit. The spider took another swipe and Harry was knocked down, his sword falling out of his grasp. He looked up at the spider and heard a popping sound. "Sirius?" Harry turned and looked at the spot where his godfather had been. He was no where to be seen. Harry looked around wildly. There was another popping sound and Harry felt a pair of hands grasped him. With a pop the two disappeared and Harry found himself in a jail cell with Sirius and two others.

Harry looked at the man who had grabbed him. He stood up and looked into the face of an older, smiling Rion. Harry pulled him into an embrace then stepped back, punching Rion friendlily in the shoulder. "You're such a jerk!"

Rion just smiled, "And proud of it."


	20. Prison's Not So Bad

**Chapter 20: Prison's Not So Bad**

The past eight years hadn't been great to Rion, but they hadn't been horrible. This was all thanks to Cornelius. The old man had trained Rion to use his powers and strengthen them. The young Jedi was more than willing to learn.

Rion had worked on casting small spells at first. Over the first three years in prison he worked on making his powers work in the strange world he was in. After he had accomplished that, he worked on apparating. He would practice for hours disappearing from one corner of the cell to another. The guards never suspected a thing. The only time they came by was when they brought by some bread and water each evening.

They weren't fed a lot and practicing magic tired Rion easily. He mastered apparating through his cell, but had never seen any other place nearby, so could never escape. One day, six years in, Rion got an idea. "Hey Cornelius. Could I practice my mind reading on you?"

"I guess so. Why are you thinking about that all of a sudden?"

"Well, I was thinking that if I looked into your memories, I might be able to see some of the places you've been in this world."

"Ahhh. I know where you're going. You want to find a nearby place to apparate to."

"Yes. I'll never be able to get to the grove. I'll never be strong enough in this place."

"True. Alright. Give it a try."

Rion sat down and looked Cornelius straight in the eyes. Memories flooded into his head. He saw a younger Cornelius falling through the arch and into a snowy field. He saw soldiers capturing him and dragging him to the same castle Rion had seen when he arrived. There was another memory of a maze of corridors leading to a wooden door. Through the door was a tunnel, five miles long. At the end was another door. Cornelius was marched through it, past a dining room full of soldiers, up three flights of stairs, and into the prison cell he now inhabited.

Rion pulled away. He had seen all he needed for now. He laid down on the ground and fell fast asleep. Just that little bit of magic had weakened him.

Rion rested until the next night. It was around three in the morning and Cornelius was fast asleep. Rion got up and walked to the door. He listened. He didn't hear anyone and he didn't feel any nearby presences. Rion imagined the hallway just outside of the dining room in Cornelius's memory. With a pop he was there. He didn't see any guards anywhere. It was too late in the night and most of them were dozing off at their posts.

Rion looked into the dining room. Inside he saw six tables and a bar in the back. On one wall was a banner that took up the entire wall, showing the kings crest. Rion saw only one guard holding half a bottle of booze, passed out at a table. In front of the guard was a full loaf of bread and a plate full of meat. Rion apparate next to the banner. He lifted it up and looked behind it. It was his lucky night. Behind it was a small crawlspace large enough for Rion to fit in. Rion went over to the bar and grabbed a full bottle of wine, grabbed the bread and meat from the table, and apparated back to his cell.

He woke Cornelius up and told him of his adventure. Cornelius scolded him at his boldness, but then praised him on what he had stolen. The two had a picnic and Rion laid down to sleep.

Every other night, Rion made trips to the crawlspace in the dining room. When it was empty he grabbed whatever food he could find and brought it back to his cell. After six months of doing this, Rion had gotten back a lot of his strength. Pretty soon he was ready to try farther.

He imagined the entrance to the five mile tunnel late one night. With a pop he was there. He walked out of the chamber and into the maze. He walked down the corridors and eventually found his way to another chamber with six different entrances. He was starting to get tired at this point. He went back to the five mile tunnel and apparated to his cell and passed out.

He decided to take it slower. He spent the next year wandering through the maze. He wandered it so much that he knew every corridor and monster there by heart. On one night he saw some guards in the maze, leaving large chunks of raw meat for the monsters. As soon as the guards were gone, he apparated to the meat, grabbed it, and went back to his cell. Survival of the fittest. He still couldn't make it to the grove, but if he could get stronger, he could apparate with Cornelius into the maze, and escape from there.

As his eighth year began, Rion was able to tow Cornelius with his on his journeys. The old man had gotten stronger with the help of Rion's food and was able to keep up. When Rion was able to apparate multiple times a night with Cornelius, without getting tired, the two began to prepare to escape.

They planned to escape in two weeks. They rested, ate, and saved their energy. Rion snuck out the night before their escape and stole two swords. The two rested the next day and by night fall were ready to leave. Rion apparated to the maze to make sure the coast was clear. His Jedi senses were alert and he felt another prescience in the tunnels. He read the intruders and smiled. He recognized one of them as Harry Potter. He was confused and wondering where a vault was. Rion decided to give him a hint. "I'd pick the yellow one."

Rion read confusion from Harry. Rion started walking through the tunnels making his way to his friend. As he neared the entrance to the vault, he hearda commotion. Potter and another man had made it into the vault but were getting attacked by some of the giant spiders kept by the king. Rion did the only thing he could. He apparated and grabbed two of them and brought them back to his cell.

Cornelius had been completely surprised when Rion appeared with another man, then disappeared again. Sirius was just as surprised. Rion appeared a few seconds later with another man. Cornelius and Sirius just stared as Harry and Rion embraced each other.

They watched as Harry stepped back and punched Rion friendlily in the shoulder, saying "You're such a jerk!"

Rion just smiled, "And proud of it."

Harry looked at him with amazement. "I knew you were alive. Where are we?"

Rion pointed to Cornelius. "This is Cornelius and you are in our jail cell located in the ever popular Chateau Fitzen."

Harry introduced Sirius and the all started chatting. There was no chance of them escaping at that time. The sun was beginning to rise and the guards were awakening. Each of them told their stories and planned their next moves. Harry told Rion about the map and the arch. Cornelius came up with a good idea. Rion could apparate Harry and himself into the room with the vault, avoiding the guards. Then the two of them could open it using their magic at the same time. Once they grabbed the map, they could apparate back to the jail cell. No one would look for them there. Rion could recover his strength and everyone would be safe.

Harry had doubts about this plan. "We took out three guards near the vault. Someone's probably noticed by now."

Rion replied. "Those spiders haven't had a decent meal since I've been wandering around. They've probably eaten the guards by now, and the king has no idea that any other humans were there. Their deaths will be blamed on untamable monsters."

Harry agreed to go along with the plan. Rion slept for most of the day, preparing for another attempt that night. He woke up and at three in the morning Rion took Harry to the vault. Harry pulled out his wand and Rion put one hand on the vault door. At the same time, they cast their spells, and the door to the vault exploded. Harry looked inside and saw a small wooden trunk.

There were voices outside and the lock to the room clicked. Harry took the trunk.Rion grabbed Harry and apparated back to his cell before the door opened.

Back in the cell, Rion slid to the floor relieved. They had gotten away with it. Harry opened the wooden chest and pulled out a piece of paper with a map printed on it. Sirius and Cornelius looked over his shoulder as Harry read it. The trail to arch led through the lowlands, into a swamp, through mountains of ice and snow. It was in those mountains that a cave could be found containing the arch. It looked like a very long trip.

The first step was escaping Fitzen's stronghold. It was Sirius's turn to come up with a plan. Rion would apparate all of them to the entrance to the five mile long tunnel. It was the closest place and he wouldn't tire out easily. Harry and he could change into animal form and lead them out of the dungeons and to the surface. Sirius was hoping that by the time they reached the main level to the castle, Rion would be able to apparate himself and Cornelius to the grove and Harry and he could meet them there later on in animal form.

That night they set their plan in motion. The four travelers made it all the way out of the dungeons and to the main level of the castle. There were guards crawling all over the place. Rion was nervous. His time had come. He just had to believe in himself. He grabbed Cornelius and imagined the grove. Nothing happened. He closed his eyes and hoped and prayed harder. With a pop, he was gone. When he opened his eyes he saw green again. Cornelius gave a whoop and embraced Rion.

The two finished celebrating and waited for Sirius and Harry. The two appeared two hours later. Sirius took the lead and started for Wash's cabin. He slammed the door open, scaring the Professor and making him fall out of the chair he was sitting in. After he recovered, he jumped up. Sirius told them they had found it and more. Rion and Cornelius were introduced. Wash took the map and started looking at it, planning their next course of action.

Rion and Harry stood next to each other and met each others eyes. They were one step closer to home. Now all they needed was a certain black haired girl.


	21. Onward

**Chapter 21: Onward**

Lilia had watched the dragon's movements for two weeks. He stayed in his cave almost all of the time. He only left for three hours each night to hunt. Lilia kept herself busy while he was gone. She started digging her tunnel. At first she used her wand and was able to chip away little bits of rock at a time with magic. Progress went slowly at first. She didn't get very far the first year. By the end of the second year, the tunnel was large enough for her to fit herself and at least one other person inside.

The dragon never noticed her digging. He was a very self absorbed person. He usually slept when he wasn't hunting. He fed her any leftovers from his kills. He would breath fire and cook the rations before giving them to her, and for that she was grateful. The dragon was good to her. He treated her like a pampered pet.

Lilia once asked it what its name was and it told her that it was none of her business. She nicknamed him Frank.

As year four came, Lilia had become stronger. Her magic allowed her to chip away more and more rock and her tunnel increased in sized. Sometimes she took a break from using magic and dug by hand. Her muscles were getting stronger and stronger. During the day she would pretend she had a sword and would practice her moves.

Over the next few years, she had become mentally stronger as well. She was able to read Frank's mind with ease. He never thought anything interesting so she read the thoughts of creatures in nearby proximity. Mostly she only heard animals, struggling for survival. She sent messages to Rion every night, hoping that he could hear her. He never sent anything back though.

By the beginning of her eighth year of imprisonment, her tunnel was almost complete. Lilia had grown into a beautiful, strong woman. It was one night when Frank was out, that Lilia finally saw roots jutting out of the ceiling of her tunnel. She dug faster. The earth became softer. She pulled out her wand and cleared excess dirt. Soon she felt fresh air on her face. She pushed upwards and felt nothing above her. She climbed up and saw the moon for the first time in eight years. She jumped up and down for joy. She was free. She looked at her surroundings. Her tunnel opened up on the opposite side of the cliff entrance in the swamp. She was no longer in muck and mud, but in a grassy area far away from the swamp. Frank wouldn't dare follow.

In the distance Lilia could see a castle. Lilia became excited. She knew where she was. She imagined the grove that she remembered from their entrance there. She had been too far away to apparate before, but now, with a pop, she apparated and landed back where it began.

* * *

Rion was sitting in Wash's hut. They had been there for three days planning their trip. Fitzen's soldiers had been patrolling the land constantly ever since the break in at the castle. The five of them decided to lay low for a while.

Rion was pretending to listen to Sirius and Wash argue over something. He gave a yawn and then sat up straight, his eyes wide. He felt someone nearby.

Harry was nearby and saw him sit at attention. "What's wrong?"

Sirius and Wash shut up. Cornelius and all of the others stared at Rion.

Rion then slowly said, "Someone's nearby."

Wash asked, "Soldiers?"

Rion shook his head. He stood up and walked out of the cabin, leaving his sword behind. He knew who it was. Harry followed him They made their way to the grove. At the entrance Rion stopped and smiled. There was a figure standing in the distance.

Lilia felt Rion coming closer. She turned and saw him. She ran to him and he embraced her in his arms. Both of them started laughing as they held each other tight. Lilia broke out into tears and Rion just kissed her on the forehead, saying everything would be alright.

Harry stood off to the side, letting Rion greet her first. Lilia calmed down and saw Harry. Rion let her go and she wrapped her arms around Harry. She let go and Rion came up behind her. "Let's get back shall we."

They took Lilia back to Wash's and introduced her to everyone. After telling them her tale, it was late and everyone went to bed. Rion and Lilia hung behind and went outside to talk.

Lilia was the first to speak. "I called to you sometimes. Mentally. I called but you never answered."

"I never heard you. I called to you to. I've been weak for a long time. I'm stronger now."

"Where have you been?"

"Prison." Rion told her about getting captured and escaping.

Lilia turned to him with tears in her eyes. "I hate that it turned out this way. I hate that we were separated, but I know that it was necessary. We were both weak. All of this is just a test to make us stronger."

Rion replied. "Yes, and we are greater than we were and maybe being separated made us this way, but I have one request."

"Yes?"

Rion pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He pulled his lips away from hers and whispered, "Never leave me like that again."

Lilia smiled. "I won't if you won't"

Rion captured her lips again. "Promise."

The two went back inside and curled up near the fire and fell into the first peaceful sleep either of them had had since they arrived.


	22. Following The Map

_**Authors Note: Those of you who have been reading my story and newcomers, I would like to let you know a change in one of the previous chapters. In chapter 14, I said that Rion and Lilia's daughter's name was Arwen. After writing chapter 22, I had an idea and have decided to rename her Cory Evenstar. Why I decided to do this will be explained in later chapters. Thank You. **_

**Chapter 22: Following The Map**

Soldiers had been patrolling the area constantly for two weeks since the castle was broken into. Wash had went off on his own one day to gather news on what was going on. When he returned he told the others King Fitzen wasn't happy. "No one saw you rob the vault, and the king is convinced that it is Bhutan's doing. He sent messengers to Bhutan and he denied all allegations against him. Fitzen doesn't believe him and is preparing to send troops into the lowlands in two days."

Sirius replied, "That's not good. We have to pass through the lowlands to get to the mountains. If they start a battle, we're never going to be able to pass through there without a lot of trouble."

Harry stepped up, "Then we'll have to leave today, before any troops start to march."

"I agree, but there is the small matter of getting to the lowlands without being seen by patrols," Rion stated.

"That's something we'll have to chance. Besides, we have two of the most powerful Jedi and the Boy-Who-Lived on our side. We can take on anything," Sirius proclaimed.

That night the six friends set out on their mission. It was a cloudy night and the moon was hidden, leaving them protected from the enemies eyes. Wash was in the lead. He had been wandering this world for a long time and knew how to find the lowlands. 

There were many times when the group would have to stop and hide. Patrols would march through, but never spotted anything and so they left. They traveled all night and by early morning had reached the outskirts of the lowlands. There was a rocky area with a cave that they decided to hide in for the day. They didn't dare enter the lowlands during the day because there were no trees or shady places to hide.

They took turns keeping watch and sleeping, and by nightfall were ready to leave. They walked through the dry, dusty land. On the map, past the lowlands, was a swamp. Just before sunrise, the swamp came into view. Lilia looked at it with dread. She hated having to go back into another swamp, but knew she had too. She was about to follow the others inside when she froze. Rion saw and was about to ask what was wrong, but stopped. Harry and the others noticed they weren't following. Rion looked at them and signaled for them to keep quiet.

They didn't have to wonder what was going on for long. In the far away distance, they heard cries and sounds of battle. Rion looked up, "I guess we just missed the party."

Harry breathed a shaky breath. "No kidding. Let's go before they spread any closer."

They entered the swamp and began trekking through the mud and the shrubbery. Cornelius fell behind many times. He was old and couldn't keep up like he could in the past. Rion kept an eye on him. He could feel how tired his mentor was. Rion stayed at the back of the group and helped Cornelius all he could.

Lilia stayed near Rion most of the time. Being in the swamp made her uneasy. Rion felt this and often put one arm around her and the other around Cornelius. Whenever they stopped to rest, Rion would sit down and pull Lilia to sit next to him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

Harry often watched the two. He knew that they had grown up and things were different now. He felt happy for them. Both had suffered so much, and deserved to feel safe. They often brought back thoughts of Ron and Hermione. He wondered about them, and if they were safe. He always felt an increasing anxiety in his heart. He had left the all to Voldemort. It was times when he thought like this, that his strength returned and he stood up and was ready to return to their journey.

Rion was the first to notice the change in temperature. There was a slight chill in the air, and let everyone know about it. As they walked farther and farther, the plant life became more scarce. They finally reached rocky land covered with ice and snow. They looked at the map and followed it's path to the mountain they needed to climb.

The arch was hidden in a cave somewhere in the middle area of the mountain. Again, as they climbed, Cornelius fell behind. He kept slipping and tripping in the snow. Rion stayed behind and helped him climb. They reached the middle section of the mountain, but there was no signs of a cave. Sirius and Harry changed into animal form and looked through the snow. Sometimes one of them would stop and dig in the snow, but would then walk off in a different direction.

Sirius was the one who found the entrance. He found a place in the snow and started digging. The was a cracking sound underneath him, and he fell into an opening in an ice covered hole. The others crowded around the hole and called out to him. They finally heard him pop back into human form and start cursing.

They each jumped into the cave and looked around. Harry pulled out his wand, ready to cast the lumos spell. He was sure that once the cave was visible, they would see the arch right in front of their eyes. Harry closed his eyes and cast the spell. Everyone went silent at what they saw. Harry opened his eyes and his heart felt heavy.

There in the center of the cave were the remains of a once great arch. There were huge rocks covering much of the rubble, showing the signs of a cave-in that had destroyed their only way home.

"Noo!" Harry screamed, then fell to his knees. Sirius bent over and patted him on the back. Rion and Lilia held one another, not believing their eyes. Cornelius and Wash stood off to the side, disappointed more than anyone.

Lilia was the first to speak. "Now what do we do?" she said through tearful eyes.

Rion replied, "We could try rebuilding it. Maybe it would still work if the parts came together."

Harry got up off his knees, "I'll try anything. Let's get to work."

Rion, Harry, and Lilia used magic to move away excess rocks, and levitated the pieced back together. They used special spells to permanently glue the pieces together. They worked hard and soon had finished. They stood back and looked at it. Before they even tried it, they knew the arch wouldn't work. Before they could hear voices of the people on the other side. All they heard now was silence and the wind outside.

Wash volunteered to try it. He walked up to it and stepped through. The saw him walk out the other side, and all hopes were dashed.

Harry turned, not being able to take anymore disappointment. "Let's just go. There's nothing here for us."

The others, face fallen, followed him. Before Rion turned to leave he cast one last spell. They had come all this way for the arch. He wasn't ever planning to trek back all the way up here, so he used a shrinking spell on the arch. He picked up the tiny doorway and tucked it into his pocket.

Sirius watched him. Rion only stated, "Maybe we'll find a way to make it work someday."

Sirius patted him on the shoulder and the two went to meet the others.


	23. Accepting Fate

**Chapter 23: Accepting Fate**

Almost two years had passed since their trip to the mountains. Wash and Cornelius had been there a long time, and accepted the defeat easily. Everyone else had more trouble. Harry and Rion kicked themselves the most. They had people that needed them back home. After a while though, both made peace with themselves and partially accepted that they may never get home. It was time for them to start building new lives.

Wash returned to his cabin in the woods after parting with his friends. Sirius and Harry stayed nearby and roamed the forests. Cornelius stayed with Wash some, but usually slept outside in the open. He had been trapped inside for such a long time and loved the fresh air.

Rion and Lilia didn't stick around there too much. They went off on their own and came back every once in a while to visit. Where they went, the others didn't know and didn't ask. Rion and Lilia acted to much like a very in love married couple, and the others had their suspicions as to what they were doing.

Rion found a cave in the forests, where he and Lilia stayed most of the time. He returned the arch to its original size and hid it inside. Most Jedi made things happen by thinking about what they wanted to do. If they wanted fire, they could make fire. That was how wandless magic worked.

Rion sat in front of the arch many nights, imagining a portal opening up within it, leading to their world. He never got more than a few sparks of light. Sometimes Lilia joined him and they tried to combine their powers. When they did, the lights would shine brighter, but would fade after a few seconds. They simply weren't powerful enough.

One day, Lilia went off on her own to sit near a river located in the forest. She needed to think. Sirius was prowling through the forest and smelled her scent. Rion and Lilia had went off on their own and it had been almost a month since he had seen either. He found her and went up and licked her cheek.

She scratched his head and went back to looking at the water. Sirius laid down next to her. She seem different, distracted. Sirius breathed in her scent again and noticed another change. She smelled different too. Lilia saw him staring at her, and decided to read his thoughts. She knew he could tell she was different.

She smiled contently. She didn't mind if the others found out. She leaned back and supported herself with her hands. It was when she did this, that Sirius noticed and small bulge of her stomach. He put two and two together. He remember after James and Lily had married, and she had become pregnant with Harry, the smells. Sirius stood up wagging his tail. He barked happily and started licking her face. Lilia laughed and hugged him.

Rion and Lilia met up with all of the others soon after and told them the good news. Everyone congratulated them and was happy. Harry and Sirius offered to help Rion build them a cabin in a safe spot. A cave was no place to raise a baby.

Winter was nearing and plans to build them a home were put off until spring. Snow fell generously from the sky and covered the Earth. The six stayed together in Wash's cabin where it was warm.

Cornelius became sick in the early months of winter. He was bedridden and got to the point where he was too weak to get up. On his last night his friends gathered around him and talked with him. He looked peaceful and loved as he closed his eyes and fell into an eternal slumber.

Rion's jaw tightened as Cornelius took his last breath. He walked out of the cabin and off on his own to mourn. The next day they held a funeral serous and no one had dry eyes. Rion dearly missed his mentor, just as he missed Okinawa, but knew he had to be strong for Lilia.

Spring came all too soon. They had all lived with Wash for a long time, cramped together. Wash came up with a plan for them to build onto the cabin and make it larger, rather than building a new cabin somewhere else. It was safer to have everyone together and Wash's plans offered everyone their own space.

They started construction, and by the time they finished, Lilia was very heavy with child. She went into labor late one night and had everyone in an uproar. Sirius was there the day Harry was born and helped coach her through the entire ordeal. Rion stayed by her side and listened to her curse him and held her hand.

Harry and Wash waited in the living room. By morning they could hear the cries of a new baby girl. Rion and Lilia were left alone before anyone else saw her.

Lilia looked down at the baby, smiling. "What should we name her?" she said in a whisper.

Rion had thought long and hard about the babies name. "Cory. We would never be here without everything Cornelius did."

"I like it. Cory. He would be proud."

Rion kissed her on the forehead. He sent a mental message to Harry, calling him in. Harry entered the room soon after. Lilia looked at him. "Would you like to hold her?"

Harry looked nervous. Lilia saw. "You won't hurt her."

Lilia showed him how to hold a baby and he cradled Cory in his arms. "She's so tiny. She weighs less than my cauldron for Professor Snape's class."

Rion snickered. "We have a question to ask you."

"Go ahead."

Lilia took over. "The world we're in now is dangerous and there is the chance that something may happen to us."

Rion looked at Harry. "We want Cory to be taken care of if this ever happens. We wanted to ask you if you would be her godfather."

Harry looked at them and then down at Cory. His eyes softened. "I'd be honored."

Sirius was watching from the doorway in dog form, wagging his tail, proud of all three of them.


	24. Rion's Idea

**Chapter 24: Rion's Idea**

Ever since Cory was born, life had become more joyful for all of the friends. Though they missed home dearly, every one had settled into their new lives. Sirius, who was once sunken eyed and thin, was more playful and lively. He loved holding little Cory in his arms and regaling the group with tales of olden days. Harry, Rion, and Lilia would often sit around the fire while he told stories of pranking, secret passageways, and midnight romps with werewolves. Though she was a baby, Cory's eyes would brighten whenever Prongs, Moony, and Padfoot were mentioned.

Harry took his godfather duties seriously. He looked after the little girl as if she were his own. He would also tell her bedtime stories of his adventures at Hogwarts. Rion and Lilia allowed them to tell their tales, and added a few of their own into the mix.

For the first six months of Cory's life, Rion rarely strayed from the cabin. Soldiers never came deep enough into the woods to reach Wash's cabin, but he was too wary of leaving them alone. He feared that he would lose them if they were separated, but he also worried about leaving the arch alone out in his cave.

After spending so much time with Sirius and Harry, Rion became more relaxed and made weekly trips to see the arch. He hadn't tried to open a portal since before Cory's birth. He only went to check on it and to have some time to himself to think. Lilia would join him sometimes, having the same thoughts that were plaguing her mate.

Cory was the child of two Jedi. There was a high chance that she would be one as well. Rion had a theory. Since Rion and Lilia were the most powerful Jedi around, then Cory was likely to have greater powers than them at some point in her life. If this was true, then when she was at least eighteen, with the right training, the three of them might be powerful enough to open a portal home. This was only a theory though. She wasn't even a year old yet, and it was too soon to tell if she was a Jedi. She could just be a normal witch.

Whatever happened, for the time being, they kept their thoughts of going home to themselves. There was no use winding everyone up on something that may not be possible.

* * *

Cory's first birthday came all too quickly for the happy parents. Wash, Rion, and Harry watched with smiling faces as Lilia held Cory up on Sirius's back as he gave her a ride around the yard in his dog form. Lilia had been in the kitchen earlier and had transfigured a birthday feast out of old herbs and vegetables. There was fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, biscuits, and a chocolate cake for desert. Everyone dug in and enjoyed every bit of it.

Harry had made Cory a high chair and she sat in it picking at her meal. Lilia tried to coax her into eating but she refused to open her mouth. She kept reaching out for cake, but Lilia said not until she ate some dinner first. Rion sat on the babies other side and tried talking her into eating, but when she refused gave her a stern warning. It was unlike her to be stubborn, and the two parents backed off, frustrated.

Cory sat back in her high chair and looked at her parents, then to the cake. She really wanted that cake. She had tasted chocolate once before, when Harry had given her a taste, and she loved it.

Lilia was about to try again when she saw the cake disappear, then reappear in front of her daughter. The table became quiet as everyone stared at Cory. Cory just clapped her hands together and laughed. Rion and Lilia looked into each others eyes. Rion smiled slightly, then that turned into a laugh.

Lilia smiled, "I think developing powers at one is a good sign she's a Jedi."

Sirius was looking at the empty spot where the cake use to be and said, "No kidding."

Harry then spoke up. "I think that bit of magic is deserving of a piece of cake."

Rion and Lilia were too happy to deny their child of what she wanted so much on her birthday. Rion cut Cory a small slice so she wouldn't make herself sick, then cut slices for everyone else. By the time they were done, Cory had fallen asleep in her high chair, content, with chocolate all over her.

* * *

Rion and Lilia had started planning as soon as Cory's powers had emerged. They knew they needed to create a portal to get home, but doing so would be difficult. To get home, they knew they needed the arch, but it was broken. Even though Rion had put a sticking charm on it, other pieces had chipped off and fell over time.

They decided to let Wash, Harry, and Sirius know about their plans. They had all been silent at the news, but soon all were eager to get home. They all knew that Cory was special and powerful. Her powers were strong and had exhibited themselves many times.

Proof of her strength had been revealed two weeks earlier, exactly five months after the birthday incident. It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. Sirius had told Cory a bedtime story earlier that night.

"So Moony is running through the forest chasing me and we reach Hogsmede. I'm running full speed and out of no where comes Prongs jumping out in front of me. I was completely surprised and jump over him, trying not to hit him, but end up crashing through the window of the sweets shop and waking the owner. Prongs and Moony were standing outside with smirks on their faces."

Harry interrupted. "How can a wolf and a stag smirk?"

Sirius looked at him seriously and replied, "They smirk like every other creature smirks. Now back to the story. Those two smart alecks are outside "smirking" at me and the shop owner is chasing me around his shop with a broom whacking me over the head and yelling for me to get out. I grabbed a bag of cockroach clusters and hightail it out the window, running for the forest. James and Remus were right behind me. Once Mooney was safely put away before dawn, James and I went back up to the dormitory and went to bed. Remus joined us for breakfast the next day and when he and James weren't looking, I poor the cockroach clusters into their oatmeal. Boy were they surprised when they noticed it had feelers and legs in it."

Sirius and Harry had to fight not to laugh because Cory had fallen asleep. Lilia took Cory from Sirius and put her in her crib. A few hours later everyone else drifted to their rooms and went to sleep. Sirius stayed in the living room in front of the fire and slept in his dog form.

Sirius was the first one to notice the scratching sounds. He awoke and perked up his ears. Something was scratching at the door to the cabin. Padfoot stood up and slowely made his way towards the door. He sniffed, but their was no smell. He backed up and hoped up on a table in front of a closed window. The scratching sound had stopped. Sirius cautiously peaked out the window and looked. There was nothing there. He looked in every direction but saw nothing. He put his nose to the glass, but removed it and fell to the floor as something hit the glass.

Sirius jumped to his feet and looked at the window. His eyes widened as he looked into the eyes of a wolf. It's teeth were bared and it stared at Sirius with fierce eyes.

Rion and Lilia were awakened by strange sounds in the living room. Rion made Lilia stay in the room with a still sleeping Cory and went to check things out. Rion made his way down the hall at the same time as Harry and Wash were coming out of their rooms. As the three came closer to the living room, they heard animals growling.

As they stepped into the room, they saw the door leading outside wide opened. Sirius was in the center of the living room, standing opposite a huge wolf. Both were growling at each other. Sirius bared his teeth, trying to scare it off. The wolf was not intimidated and stepped closer to him. Sirius felt his friends presence and decided to take things elsewhere. He took a leap and jumped over the wolf, running for the open door. He made it and the wolf chased him out the door, into the forest.

Rion kept track of Sirius with his mind. Lilia stood in the hallway listening and shaking, the danger gone, carrying a still sleeping Cory.

Rion felt confusion from Sirius and he returned soon after in human form.

Harry was the first to ask questions. "Are you all right? What happened? How did that thing get into the house?"

"I don't know. One minute I heard clawing sounds at the door, the next minute the door opens all by itself and there is a wolf chasing me around."

Rion had closed and locked the door. "Where did it come from? It looked like a creature from our world, not this one."

Sirius answered. "I don't know but it was the funniest thing. It was chasing me through the forest, but out of no where, disappeared. I couldn't smell it either. I was around it for a good ten minutes and never smelled a thing. It was like it wasn't really here."

Rion rubbed his eyes. "Now that you mention it. I never sensed anything either. Usually when any new creature gets near us I sense it. I never felt anything."

Lilia slowely stepped into the room, her eyes wide. "I may know what happened."

"What."

She looked down at a sleeping Cory. "She was dreaming."

Everyone looked at her perplexed.

"I was up in the room with her and there was all the noise downstairs and she never stirred. I didn't understand why so I read her mind. She was dreaming a dream resembling one of Sirius's stories. The ones about him and Moony playing in the forest."

Sirius looked at her. "So that thing that chased me was her imagination!"

"I think so. She loves your stories and they're so real to her. It's like the cake. She thought about it in her subconscious and brought it to her. Your story was fresh in her mind when she went to sleep and she created it."

Harry sat down in a chair. "So if she wants something bad enough, then she can just create it out of thin air? That can't be good. She could have hurt someone tonight."

Rion looked at Cory with worry, then with intrigue. Harry's words echoed in his head. "If she wants something bad enough, then she can just create it out of thin air" Rion smiled.


	25. A Child Of Greatness

**Chapter 25: A Child of Greatness**

Rion often took Cory on walks through the woods. He held her in his arms and told her their story of coming to the new world. Though she was only two years old, Rion knew that she understood every word. Cory loved his story's, but knew her mommy and daddy were sad when they talked about their home. She wished she could make them happy, but she didn't understand what she could do to help them.

Harry and Sirius also took walks through the woods, but not for pleasure. King Fitzen and Bhutan were fighting again. There had been many scuffles outside of the forest and the two anamagi kept a keen eye on what was going on. There had been news of horrible battles occurring in the highlands, and that Bhutan was gaining power. Harry and Sirius knew from experience that they would have to flee if the forest were invaded.

Wash was updated by the two every day. He had his maps spread out and had been planning escape routes to safe zones. Lilia and Harry had used their magic to create wards around the cabin to detect intruders. Times were getting more dangerous and soon, unbeknown to the travelers, things would change.

One safe zone was Rion and Lilia's cave. Wards had also been placed around it and it had been camouflaged from view. Rion went to it daily to check the perimeter. He took no chances for someone to find their only chance home. He usually went to check it while he was with Cory. Every day he would explain to her what it was and how it worked. He had even created a book to show her that had step-by-step pictures of how a portal works. Cory knew he wanted something of her, but she didn't know what.

It was late one night when it happened. Bhutan's forces overtook Fitzen's at the borders between the territories. Bhutan's troops immediately invaded the highlands and were everywhere. Sirius had started staying at the edge of the forest during the night, watching for anything out of place.

Though it was night, Sirius could see swarms of featureless, dark figures sneaking through the night. As they came closer to the forest, he could feel the ground trembling. They were traveling fast. Sirius was on his feet in a flash and took off towards the cabin.

Rion felt him coming and his panic. He woke up Lilia and then went and woke Wash and Harry. They were ready to leave soon after Sirius arrived. Even though they were quick to prepare to leave, they were still too slow. Harry was ready to open the door to leave, but paused and hushed everyone. He looked at a glass full of water on the table. At first it had been motionless, but was now moving in sync with the footsteps of the enemy.

Harry preformed a spell and doused any remaining lights in the cabin. They went out the door one by one, hoping they hadn't been seen. Rion was the last one out and heard shouts nearby. "Let's look over there. I think I saw lights a minute ago."

Harry and the others quickly got away from the cabin and hid in the brush. They saw a large group of soldiers find the cabin. One of them kicked the door open and all of them quickly entered. They took everything of value and then made their way outside. One of the men lit a torch and tossed it inside. The building was in flames after a few minutes.

The flames illuminated the forest and Sirius motioned for everyone to move on before they were seen. Unfortunately, after they left their spots, one soldier glanced their way and saw them. The soldiers were yelling and screaming as they began to chase their enemy.

Sirius and the others ran as fast as they could. Wash was much older than the others and fell behind. His legs just wouldn't carry him and the soldier soon caught up with him. Harry was way ahead of Wash when they noticed he wasn't behind them. He signaled for Sirius, Rion, and Lilia to go ahead.

One soldier had caught up to Wash and had tackled him to the ground. He was about to run his sword through him, when Harry's blade met his. The two fought until two more of the soldier buddies showed up. Harry fought as hard as he could, and was able to take out two of them. The third one seemed to be an expert swordsman, but Harry was better. He eventually tripped the man up and finished him off. Harry went over to Wash to give him a hand up. As he did this a soldier quietly snuck up behind Harry. Wash was brought to his feet, just as the soldier had lifted his sword over Harry's head. Wash saw him and did the only thing he could. He grabbed Harry and swung him around, taking the blow of the man's sword.

Wash fell into Harry's arms uttering one last phrase, "Get Home Harry," before becoming lifeless. Harry looked at him horrified, then with anger. He let go of Wash and quickly attacked the soldier, taking his life in an instant. Suddenly more soldiers came into sight. Harry gave one last look at his friend before heading to the cave.

Rion, Lilia, and Sirius had reached the cave with few problems. Rion told Lilia to take Cory inside and ordered Sirius to protect them. Sirius was more powerful as a dog and quickly transformed and followed Lilia. Rion stayed outside to watch for Harry.

Inside, Cory had started crying. All of the loud noises scared her. She felt fear radiating from her mommy and daddy and uncle Sirius. She had lost sight of her other uncle and godfather, but felt pain and then nothing from one of them. She didn't know what to do.

Lilia held her in her arms and whispered comforting words. "Hush baby. Everything will be alright. Just think about something else. Something happy."

Cory tried to block out the sounds of yelling outside. She thought about the stories her daddy told her. The ones about a door opening up and taking them away to a new place.

Rion finally saw Harry and was about to ask about Wash when he saw Harry's bloodstained clothes. He felt a sudden loss, but pushed it aside as he and Harry went into the cave. Rion quickly lifted the wards and silently prayed they were strong enough. The two went to the back of the cave and huddled with the others. Everything was quiet for a while, but then voices were heard outside. None of the soldiers saw the cave, and started climbing over it.

Sirius saw dust and rocks crumbling from the ceiling. A huge bolder broke off and landed a few feet from Harry. The army was crossing over the cave and their weight was just too much. Lilia created a shield covering all of them, but didn't know how long she could hold it. The earth was shaking and the cave was coming to pieces.

Little Cory closed her eyes and kept wishing they were somewhere else. Out of no where a ghostly image of a door appeared. Rion saw it and tried to touch it, but his hand passed through it. He saw Cory with her eyes closed and read her mind. She was thinking of a door that could take them someplace safe. He pulled Lilia and Cory into his arms. He sent a mental message to Lilia and the two started helping Cory. They closed their eyes and imagined the same things as Cory.

Harry and Sirius watched as the door went from being transparent to becoming a physical object. Rion opened his eyes and holding Cory, grabbed the doorknob and turned it. A bright white light illuminated the cave. Lilia and Cory opened their eyes. Rion turned back to look at the others. More and more rocks were falling. A group of huge rocks fell onto the broken arch, destroying it.

Rion figured it was now or never, and stepped into the light with Cory. Lilia followed him, then Sirius, and finally Harry. They stepped into a world of only light. The light felt warm and safe as they walked farther and farther into it. Everything seemed to feel right until a cold wind blew against their skin and a dark opening appeared. The darkness took over everything in an instant, with only light surrounding Sirius, Harry, Rion, Lilia, and Cory. A new door appeared out of no where. It was black with a small glass window.

Rion stepped up to it and looked through the window. He saw a very familiar cave and a very familiar man being beaten up in the center by men in black cloaks. Rion grasped the knob and turned it. The light started growing and overtook the dark as the door opened. Rion held Cory tightly and stepped through.


	26. Back Home

**Chapter 26: Back Home**

Remus had listened to their story with great interest. Parts of it were hard to believe, but he accepted every word they told. After they were finished, Remus sat there in silence, taking it all in.

Harry was the first one to break the silence. "What's happened since we left? I have a feeling I already know, but I need to hear the words."

Remus looked up with sad eyes. "The last thing that happened before you left was the Jedi going to Voldemort's side, the fall of Hogwarts, and the death of Dumbledore. I was captured the night you disappeared Harry. I was taken to Azkaban with many others. Everyday more and more of Dumbledore's main supporters were brought in. They brought news of Voldemort attacking the Ministry of Magic, Diagon Alley, and every main wizarding village. With the Jedi and Dementors on his side, he was unbeatable. He announced at his victories that you were dead and people lost hope. He took over everything. He started with Britain and has moved onto Bulgaria, Germany, and every other place on this continent. I've heard from other prisoners that his next move is to take the America's. "

"What happened to all of our friends and allies: Ron, Hermione, the Weasley's, Order members?"

"When I was in Azkaban, I was with Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, the twins, and Tonks. Arthur told me that as soon as word of the attacks reached them, they contacted Hermione and her parents. They flooed over to the Burrow, and Molly had the task of getting them someplace safe while he, Bill, Charlie, and the twins went to join the fight. Neither he nor I have heard any word of them since we were in Azkaban."

It was Rion's turn to pose a question. "What about the Jedi who refused to follow Voldemort? What happened to them?"

"One of the main reasons they moved many of us out of Azkaban, was because of Jedi prisoners. The Jedi would have been able to escape normal prisons like the prison I was kept in, the Death Eaters headquarters, Cerberus. The Dementors were sent back to Azkaban and were able to keep dangerous, powerful prisoners at bay."

Remus looked at them and then at his surroundings. "I have one question for all of you. How did we get out of Cerberus Prison anyways? And where are we?"

Rion smiled. "We took out a few soldiers, remobilized their minds, and then apparated out of the prison and are now in the Forbidden Forest. Lilia and I created this cabin and are shielding it with our powers for the enemies eyes"

Remus looked at him skeptically. "There are wards preventing apparition on the prison."

Rion smiled and put his arm around Lilia. "Yes, but we're special."

Remus started to ask why, but changed his mind, knowing he wasn't going to get any more out of the two. Harry was looking out the window looking thoughtful. "Remus. Do you know where Voldemort is now?"

"Yes. Once Hogwarts fell, he made it into his own personal headquarters."

Harry turned. "I thought so. I could feel he was close."

Sirius turned. "Now what do we do?" He turned to Harry.

"We get rid of Voldemort."

"Easier said than done."

"We need to know more. We need to find out about all of his strongholds, forces, and everything else. Once we do that then I think our next step is to take over the prisons. We're going to need help in fighting Voldemort's forces."

Rion nodded. "Lilia and I need to know more about the Jedi. I'm their true leader. I need to find out who is in command right now and if the others support them. If I can turn some of my former comrades away from whoever is in charge, we may have a chance at winning."

Remus then spoke up. "I've heard stories of groups of rebels hiding in the sewers and undergrounds of London. Maybe if we looked them up, they would be willing to help us."

Harry then looked at his team. "We'll need to split up then."

"Remus and I can check out London and see what we dogs can dig up," Sirius said.

Rion then volunteered. "I need to find the other Jedi, but I feel that it's not a good idea for Lilia and Cory to come with me right now."

Lilia nodded. "It wouldn't be safe for us to go anywhere near the Jedi right now. I think maybe I'll stick around the Forbidden Forest. I can try and make my way closer to Hogwarts, and maybe read the minds of any guards there."

Harry then spoke. "I'm going to go to some of our old hangouts and see if I can find out any news of old friends. I'll check the Burrow, Grimmauld Place, and the local wizarding towns."

As everyone prepared to leave, he turned to everyone. "I think that it's best if no one knew about our return. We need to have to element of surprise. If Voldemort knew I was back, then we'd be out of luck."


	27. London

**Chapter 27: London**

Sirius and Remus apparated to an alley in London just before dark. The streets were deserted and it looked as if no one had lived there in a hundred years. Windows to shops had been broken and trash littered the streets. Sirius and Remus, seeing that the coast was clear, slowly made their way out of the alley.

They walked in the shadows, trying to find an opening leading into the sewers. After a while, Remus's nose picked up the scent of sewage and they found a manhole. Sirius pried it open and stepped onto the ladder, climbing into complete darkness. "Lumos," he called out as he reached the bottom.

There was a tunnel leading to the left and a tunnel leading to the right. As soon as Remus arrived, they decided to go to the right. Sirius used his wand to make a red mark on the wall to show they'd been there in case they got lost.

Remus had his wand taken away when he was captured, so Sirius was left to lead. They decided to keep to the right, occasionally making marks on the walls. They followed the walkway for a while and found no signs of life. They reached a dead end, and had decided to turn back when their canine senses picked up what sounded like whispering. Sirius doused their light and they stood in complete darkness.

As soon as the light went out, the sounds stopped as well. Sirius gave his wand to Remus and transformed into Padfoot. Everything was silent except the sound of dripping water.

Remus stood still with Sirius's wand, ready to strike. He strained his senses to hear see anything. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and before he could react, felt the blade of a sword against his throat. He heard Sirius growling, then saw a blue light hit the dog, freezing him. "Move," his attacker said, pushing Remus forward. Another person levitated Sirius and followed.

They walked in darkness until they reached a lighted chamber. It was a very large room and was empty except for a few tables and chairs. Remus's attacker pulled the blade away from his throat and pushed the werewolf forward. Remus turned to look them in the face and gasped in surprise at who he saw. "Neville?"

Neville looked at his former professor with surprise. "Professor Lupin. I thought you were a Death Eater."

The person levitating Sirius came into the room and Remus automatically knew who it was. Long, red hair, a petit form. Ginny Weasley looked at him and then to the dog she had just put on the ground. She gasped in surprise and quickly removed the spell on Sirius. The dog jumped on her and started licking her face, whining happily.

Neville was the first to speak. "How? The last I heard was that you were in prison. How did you get out?" Neville said all of this calmly.

Remus didn't know if he had heard about Sirius being an animagus yet and wanted to protect Harry, so he decided to make up a story. "I escaped out of pure luck. I was in my cell, very sick. After a few days of not eating, the guards figured I was good as dead and ordered that my body be taken out with the trash and burned. They put my body in a bag, but the bag had a hole in it, and I was able to tear it open as soon as I was outside, unattended. After that I just ran."

Remus looked at Neville and Ginny, hoping they bought his story. Apparently they did. Ginny walked up to him and enveloped him into a hug. "It's so good to see you again. Was my father there, or my brothers? Do you know what happened to them?"

Remus told her all he knew about Arthur and the Weasley boys, and that he had talked to Arthur a week ago through the bars of their cells. Ginny looked relieved. "He's okay then. It's been such a long time since we've had word about my dad or my brothers."

It was Remus's turn to pose a question. "So, are the two of you the only one's hiding out down here?"

Neville smiled. "Oh no. There are lots of us down here. Mostly there are rebels and people without anyplace to go. We've created our own safe society down here in a secret place that no one but us knows about. Follow me and I'll take you to where we live."

Neville led the way and the others followed. It was then that Remus noticed how the boy had changed. He was more confident and more emotionally stable. He no longer ran at the possibility of danger, but faced it head on. Remus figured it was just another effect of the war.

They reached a stone wall and Neville tapped one of the stones with his wand. The wall magically opened up, revealing a set of stairs leading downwards. The walked and walked. Sirius estimated that they went down at least ten floors underground. They reached a door guarded by two men. They recognized Neville and opened the door.

Remus and Sirius stared in awe at what they saw as the stepped though the door. It looked a lot Diagon Alley had. There were buildings and shops all over. Off on one side was a large garden, the main source of food for the people. There were people all over, wizard and muggle. They were living their lives, but paused when they saw newcomers.

Neville walked off to talk to someone and left Remus and Sirius with Ginny. "How is this possible?" Remus said with a smile.

"It's mostly Neville's doing. Ever since the world went to hell, he's become a good leader. The people trust him and follow him. We found this place when hiding from the Death Eaters. Mom made us hide in the sewers: Me, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and about six other kids, while she went to help others. We wandered around and accidentally found the chamber leading here. As we got older, we found others and brought them here. After a while, we had this," Ginny said pointing at the city.

"Amazing."

Ginny smiled then grabbed his hand. "Come with me. I know someone who will be happy to see you."

Ginny pulled him through the streets to a two story building and brought him inside. "MUM!"

Mrs. Weasley poked her head in the doorway to see what her daughter was yelling about. She was about to yell back when she saw Remus. Her eyes widened and the mother ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh my. You're alright. How?"

Remus was able to pull himself from her embrace and told her the same story he told Ginny and Neville. She was about to comment when she saw a big, black dog in her doorway. She looked at it with surprise and then walked over to Sirius and pulled the dog into her arms. She only released him after he started choking. She looked at Remus. "How do you explain this then," pointing at Padfoot.

Sirius wagged his tail sheepishly and Remus tried to come up with something good to say. He finally came up with the right answer. "It's a long complicated story, but it's contents are too dangerous to be shared right now."

Molly and Ginny looked at them, suspicious, but didn't press the matter. They spent the evening catching up on news of the world. Molly drew the curtains and locked the doors, allowing Sirius to walk around in human form.

They had reached a discussion on what had happened to Molly on that fateful night.

"Arthur, the twins, Bill, and Charlie went off to fight and were captured. It was my job to keep the kids safe. We waited at the Burrow for hours and never got any news of what had happened. Finally Madeye's face appeared in the fire and he told me that Dumbledore had fallen and that I needed to take the kids and leave. We used a port key and ended up in London. There were Death Eaters everywhere and I forced the kids to go underground. I stayed behind and helped those who I could."

Molly's eyes started to tear up. "We hid in the sewers for two weeks before the chaos calmed down. We found an injured witch named Ella. We brought her here and she told us what had happened. She told us about poor Harry being killed by Voldemort."

She stopped talking and wiped her eyes. "Voldemort took everything. After a while, we found others who were like us, wizards and muggles, and gave them a home here."

Sirius patted her on the back. "Have you had any news of the twins or Bill and Charlie? Percy?"

Ginny spoke up. "Percy's around here somewhere. The last thing we were told about the others was that they were being taken to Cerberus to make room for Jedi. We know they're still alive though."

Remus looked around saw the Weasley's old clock sitting nearby. The hands displaying the imprisoned Weasley's pointed to Mortal Peril, meaning they were in danger, but were sill alive. The hands pointing to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were pointed at Home and Percy's was on Traveling. Ron's hand was pointed at Work.

Ginny saw his gaze. "Ron returned to the house once and was able to salvage it."

"Where is Ron?"

"He, Hermione, and a few others go above ground every night to look for other survivors, food, or any supplies we need."

Sirius was smiling on the inside. He knew Harry would be happy to hear his favorite family was alright. Remus knew the two of them needed to get back to Harry and the others soon. Molly asked them to stay, but they declined. They told her that they would be back soon, but had to meet up with someone before they could do anything else.

The two said their goodbyes and knowing where everything was, apparated to the entrance of the sewer, then to the Forbidden Forest.


	28. How They've Changed

**Chapter 28: How They've Changed**

Harry left the others and apparated to the closest town, Hogsmede. Nightfall wouldn't fall for a few hours, but the sky was gray and cloudy, casting a shadow on the world. Harry apparated into the Shrieking Shack. The building hadn't been touched in years, and a thick layer of dust covered the floor.

Harry found a boarded up window and peaked through the cracks to look outside. He could make out the town, but didn't see any people about. Harry walked down the stairs and carefully opened the door to leave. Before stepping outside, he cast a disillusionment spell on himself. It was times like this that he wondered what had become of his invisibility cloak.

He walked down the path to the town. When he arrived, his eyes widened in surprise. The once colorful, crowded town had become a colorless empty shell of it's former self. Most of the shops were closed, but looked as if they had been looted. Harry walked through the streets past all of his favorite places: Honeydukes, the Quiddich Supply Store. It was the saddest sight he had ever seen. Harry couldn't take anymore and decided to go on to the next town, Diagon Alley.

He apparated to an alley, right next to the Leaky Cauldron. Part of him wasn't surprised to see London in the same shape as Hogsmede. There was nothing there, and Harry was about to go into the pub when he heard footsteps. He ducked back into an alley, just as a group of Death Eaters came around the corner, patrolling the streets. They were laughing and joking around as they passed the alley Harry was in, and made their way into the pub.

Harry slowly exited the alley and made his way to one of the windows of the pub. He peaked inside and saw that the Leaky Cauldron was the only place that had light and color inside. The Death Eaters had chosen a table and sat down. There were a few other people in the room, but they scattered and hid in other parts of the pub, afraid of the enemies wrath.

One of the Death Eaters called out for service and a young woman came out with a pad and pencil. Harry saw that she was young, with long brown hair, but her back was to him and he couldn't see her face. She took their orders, ignored their lewd comments, then went into the kitchen.

Harry moved to another window showing the kitchen. The young woman and a six year old girl were working on cooking and making drinks for the Death Eaters. Harry watched them, and suddenly recognized the older woman when she spoke. "Oh, honestly. Why did they want me to take this job? I don't how to cook good, no matter how much I've practiced. I wish I could find a book that would make this easier."

The woman turned so the Harry could see the face of one of his best friends. Hermione had turned into a beautiful woman, but looked tired and stressed. The little girl patted her on the arm. "Don't worry mommy. Daddy likes it when you don't cook good. It makes him feel better that you aren't perfect."

Harry inspected the little girl more carefully. She had bright red hair and freckles. Harry had a good guess who her father was.

Hermione sighed and kissed the girl on the head. "Yes, it does make him feel better Sam, but I don't like not knowing how to do something, and I hate having to wait on those horrible people every day."

Hermione spooned food onto plates, grabbed some drinks, and went out to serve the Death Eaters. Harry backed away from the window. He knew he had been standing out in the open, too long, but didn't want to leave. He wanted to call to Hermione, but knew he couldn't just yet.

He decided to move on and apparated into Diagon Alley. He walked around for a bit, finding that it was in the same shape as Hogsmede. It had grow dark outside and he was about to leave when he saw Hermione and her daughter coming around the corner. He quickly ducked into and alley, but in his hurry tripped and fell into some garbage cans. Hermione heard the noise and quickly pulled out her wand and told Sam to stay back. She carefully made her way to the alley and called out. "Whoever is in there, come out now and I won't hurt you."

Harry knew he messed up and pulled his cloak up to hide his face, and pushed his hair over his scar. he called back to her. "Please go away. I mean you no harm. I was only looking for a safe place to rest for a while."

"Come out and show me your face."

"I don't want you to see me. How do I know you're not a Death Eater who wants to put me into prison." Harry lied.

Hermione got frustrated. "Lumos." The alley was suddenly filled with light, revealing Harry. Hermione looked at him, but didn't recognize him. "As you can see, I am not a Death Eater. I just work at a nearby pub and am on my way home."

She looked the strange man over carefully. He looked tired and like he had seen one to many battles. "Why don't you come with us? You can stay and rest for a bit. I know a place nearby that is safe for people like us."

Harry shook his head. "Thank you, but I can't. I have to be somewhere later and just wanted to rest my legs for a few minutes."

He carefully backed out of the alley and into the street. Hermione looked at him. His green eyes seemed familiar. "Will you at least tell me your name?"

"Tom," he quickly answer, backing up slowly, ready to make a break for it.

"Well Tom...you look tired. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Harry shook his head no, causing some of his hair to move and make his scar slightly visible. Hermione saw the mark on his head. "What's that," she said pointing to his head.

Harry put his hand over his scar and backed away. "It's nothing. I really have to go," he said, turning and walking away.

"Wait! Don't go. You seem familiar. Do I know you?"

"No." Harry quickened his pace and then apparated away from her.

Hermione stared at the spot he had been standing on, thinking, 'It couldn't have been. He's dead, but then again...'

Hermione grabbed Sam's hand and quickly headed for the sewers. She needed to talk to the others.


	29. Where To Go

**Chapter 29: Where To Go**

Rion had no idea where the Jedi headquarters would be, so he went back to Temple Road, the last place he had seen any of them. He knew that the Jedi could detect powerful magic, so he apparated a few miles away from the old temple.

As he walked, he started remembering what had happened there. He remembered the building collapsing and being destroyed. Part of him expected to see the leftover ruins of a once great building. As he walked up the path leading to the building, what he saw was unexpected.

The temple had been rebuilt, even grander than its former. There were stone columns and a fountain in the front. Even though it looked magnificent, Rion noticed things seemed amiss. No water flowed through the fountain and the plant-life that had once flourished there was dry and dead.

Rion used his powers to detect any people. His luck had withheld and he found a large group of people inside. He mentally created a shield around him, hiding him from being sensed by any others. He also cast a disillusionment spell on himself before going inside.

He walked through the entrance and noticed that there were no guards, which Rion thought was suspicious. He followed his senses and soon heard voices arguing. Carefully he peaked into an open door and saw a meeting hall containing at least fifty Jedi. Rion thought bitterly, 'Is this all that's left?'

Amongst the room of Jedi was a man Rion knew all too well, Strider. He and the others were having a heated discussion. One man had stood up and was yelling at Strider.

"When have you ever been right? Granted the Dark Lord did give us glory, but only for a while. After he got what he wanted, he shoved us off to the side!"

Strider calmly stated back, "We must trust the Dark Lord. He is still there for us. He has told me himself that help is on the way."

Another man stood up. "He lies just like you. He doesn't care that the rivers have dried up and that the sun hasn't shined in twelve years. He doesn't care that the plants can't grow and the people are starving. We were foolish to follow you."

A woman called out, "Strider has always done what is best for us. He has led us through these dark times and is the only reason we survived."

"He has not. Strider made us turn against our own. He destroyed us!"

Strider raised his hands and silenced them. "We cannot have fighting amongst us. If we are to survive we must stick together."

Rion read Strider and felt great fear coming from him. He was losing support. The people would need a leader who was competent. Rion felt it was time for him to act. He cast a charm on himself, changing his hair color to brown, his eyes to green, and created a cloak that completely covered his face. He removed the shielding charm and the disillusionment charm, having instant results.

On Jedi sitting close to the door stood up. "There's someone here. I don't recognize them."

Rion calmly walked through the door so that everyone could see him. Strider looked at the faceless person clearly surprised. "Who are you? State your business or be killed."

Rion smiled. "I'm just wanted to have a chat."

Strider laughed. "I don't think so." He sent a stunning spell at Rion, but Rion waved his hand, making the spell disappear in an instant. Strider looked at him aghast. He called out Crucio, but Rion waved his hand again, and the spell was stopped. It was Rion's turn. He held the palms of his hands facing upwards and a bright blue light started glowing in each palm. He put his hands together and the light grew and turned red. He in turn threw it at the floor a few feet in front of Strider. Fire appeared as it hit, and created a circle of flames around the Jedi. Strider looked at it, then at Rion. "Call it off and we'll talk." Rion smiled, loving being able to use the fool force of his powers.

He waved his hand again and the flames disappeared. The room was silent as everyone stared at the stranger in their mist. Strider spoke again. "You are Jedi. What is it that you want?"

"We'll I'm new to the area. You see I use to be a very important person, leadership wise, and am looking to be that again."

Strider glared at him. "You want my job." He laughed. "I'm sorry, but I got this position after a lot of hard work."

Another Jedi yelled out. "You did no such thing. You brought the Dark Lord into the mix and he killed Okinawa and Rion. They were the true leaders. You were the only one left to lead after they were gone and your apprentice died. You said Compton had the powers of a Grand Master but he was taken out in his first battle."

Rion intervened, "It sounds as if you're not doing too well. I think that I would make a much better leader." He turned to the other Jedi. "Good people. If you choose to follow me, I promise that things will get better. I will make you great people once again."

One on the people in the audience scoffed at him. "Why should we follow some man who appeared out of thin air that we know nothing about? You could be as bad as him."

Rion smiled inwardly. "I am a much more powerful Jedi than your current leader, and have the ability to help you."

"Prove it."

"I will. If all of you would follow me outside."

Rion promptly walked out the doors and went outside. The others murmured to each other, then followed. They saw the strange Jedi standing out near the fountain. He lifted his hands and a blue light glowed. Suddenly the fountain sprang to life and water began pouring out. The dead plant-life went from dead and lifeless to green and rich and alive. The others stood and looked at him amazed. Rion read each of them and knew their loyalties were wavering.

"I am more powerful than Strider and I am more powerful than the Dark Lord himself. If you follow me then I will help you regain your dignity and we can take back what is ours."

One Jedi looked at him as if he were nuts. "You mean you want to take on the Dark Lord? That's insane. No one can defeat him. No one's powerful enough to do so."

Rion pictured a spell in his mind. Promptly, the ground started cracking and splitting apart. Soon huge crevices were opening up all over the place. Rion put a shield around himself and the other Jedi, causing the ground they were standing on to remain whole. Rion cast another spell and the crevices disappeared and everything was put back into place.

The other Jedi looked at him with awe. Rion smiled inwardly. "You have seen what I can do. I will leave you know to think of who you'd rather follow: me or a pathetic excuse of a Jedi. I will return in five days to hear you're answers."

With that, Rion turned and apparated back to the Forbidden Forest, leaving a speechless group of Jedi.


	30. Reconvening

**Authors Note: One of my reviewers brough it to my attention that I had been switching between the names Osaka and Okinawa in chapters 2,4, and 5 . I want to appologize for my error. I didn't realize I was doing that. My characters name is Okinawa and I have gone back and fixed my typos. **

**Another reviewer wrote me complaining about how I don't stick to the Jedi codes about Jedi not being allowed to love or have children,and how I don't call fallen Jedi Sith. I'm sorry that you didn't like how I wrote things, but these are my own ideas of how things shouldwork. They may be powerful and I may call them Jedi, because no other word seems to fit them, but other than that, they are human beings. I would like to say again that this story has nothing to do with the Star Wars movies except that I used a few of the ideas presented in them. I appreciate everyone's comments, and I am very sorry if someone doesn't like how I present things. Thank You.**

**Chapter 30: Reconvening **

Lilia stayed around the cabin until the others left. After they were gone, she decided to take a walk and try to find Hogwarts. She gathered Cory in her arms and created shields around them to hide them from being detected. Lilia walked for a few miles and then stopped.

She closed her eyes and pictured Hogwarts. She suddenly felt hundreds of different emotions belonging to the inhabitants. She focused on one person and then another. She sat there listening to people's thoughts for almost an hour. The forest was growing dark by the time she figured she should leave.

As she started walking back, she got turned around a few times. She would walk one way, and end up going in circles. She tried back tracking. As she was doing so tripped over something and almost fell. She caught her balance, and looked at an object sticking out of the mud. It was shield with the Hogwarts crest on it. She looked at it and noticed that in the distance there was an old, rusted helmet belonging to suit of armor in the bushes. Lilia walked over to it and saw it's arm a few feet away. Every time she got to one object, she saw another object.

Lilia kept following the trail old objects and finally reached a clearing. She gasped at what she saw. The clearing was full Hogwarts paraphernalia. There were banners, old suits of armor, and hundreds of other items. Most of the things were decomposing and broken. Lilia sat Cory on the ground next to her as she shifted through the rubble, wondering why all of this had been dumped out in the forest.

Cory picked up an old goblet and threw it into another pile. After it had landed in a pile, Lilia heard someone call out in pain. She turned and looked at where the goblet had landed. She saw the edges of a frame hidden underneath a trunk. She pushed the trunk off of it and looked into the eyes of the guardian of Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady looked at her. "What do you want? Are you here to torment me some more?"

Lilia looked at her. "No, I'm a friend. I want to help you. Don't you remember me? Lilia Heart. I was Master Okinawa's apprentice twelve years ago."

The Fat Lady inspected her more closely and then looked at her and sniffled. "You do look like that poor girl, but she was killed a long time ago."

"No, I didn't die. It's a long story, but I'm back now. Please tell me how you came to be here."

The Fat Lady looked at her. "Alright. Well, about a year after that horrid man took over Hogwarts, he decided to get rid of everything there that reminded him of Dumbledore's reign. He took all of us pictures off of the walls. Those that he liked, he put into storage in one of the towers. Those didn't, he ordered to be taken far away from the castle and burned. Those things that couldn't be burned were dumped here in the forest.

He brought in prisoners to do the work. One of them was Charlie Weasley. When he saw that I was in a pile being sent to be burned, he took me out and secretly put me in a pile heading for the forest. I've been here ever since having nothing to do but read the letters H.P. over and over again."

Lilia looked at her. "H.P.?"

"Yes, the trunk sitting on top of me was one of the students left over trunks. It should have been burned, but somehow ended up here."

Lilia walked over to the trunk. Her thoughts went back to when Harry had told stories of his times at Hogwarts. Lilia shrank the trunk, put it in her pocket, and turned to the Fat Lady. "Is it alright with you if I shrink you and take you someplace warm and safe."

The picture looked at her suspiciously, but nodded her head yes. Lilia shrank her and put her in her pocket with the trunk. She picked up Cory and then headed for the cabin, which she finally found after wandering around.

She was the first one to arrive back at the cabin and decided to transfigure a meal for everyone for when they arrived. Harry arrived first, looking flustered, followed by Rion. Sirius and Remus arrived a few hours later. All of the guys sat down and talked about what they had found out, while Lilia put Cory down to sleep.

Harry stood near a window looking out. "Things are good then, our next step is to take over the prisons. All we need is to figure out how and to gain support."

"I'm pretty sure the Jedi will follow me, but I don't think I should involve them just yet. They'll be mine for sure if I reveal myself, but it's too early for that now. Some still trust Strider and may rat me out to Voldemort. I need the Jedi in the prisons first."

Sirius agreed. "It's true that we all need to keep Harry and Rion a secret from the enemy, but I think it's time to involve our friends. I know the Weasley's will help us along with the others hiding in the sewers, but they need to hear what happened."

Harry sighed. Sirius was right. "We should pay them a visit in the morning then. The sooner we do this the better. We only reveal ourselves to the Weasley's for now. If they say they'll help us, then they can help us convince others to do so as well."

Harry rubbed his face. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I need some sleep." He turned to go lie down, but was stopped by Lilia coming in the room.

"Wait! I didn't get to tell you what I found out. I read the minds of the people inside Hogwarts. Most of their thoughts were unhappy. Because there hasn't been sunlight, and there aren't any people around, food is scarce. Many of the Death Eaters are unhappy with how things are going lately, but are loyal to their master."

She told them about getting lost and finding all of the Hogwarts objects including the Fat Lady. Lilia took the picture out of her pocket and resized it. The Fat Lady was confused and scared at seeing a group of people she believed to be dead or in prison. They each spoke to her, but she refused to reply or believe they were who they said they were.

Lilia reached into her pocket again, pulled out the trunk, and returned it to it's original size. Harry looked at it and smiled. He crouched down and ran his hands over his old trunk. Slowly he lifted the mildewed lid and looked his old treasures.

He reached in a pulled out an old piece of parchment, hiding the contents of the Marauder's Map, which he handed to Remus. The next thing he pulled out was his invisibility cloak. It was a little damp and dirty, but still in good condition. There were a few old books inside, and at the very bottom was the tiny mirror Sirius had given him. He held it up so that Sirius could see. Sirius smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out it's brother mirror.

He quietly thanked Lilia. He had missed his treasures and now that they were back, Harry knew exactly how he was going to get into a few places unseen and safely.


	31. All For It

**Chapter 31: All For It**

Harry had laid in bed anticipating, and dreading the morning. He had trouble falling asleep. He wanted to talk to his friends again, but was worried if they would be happy to see him. He had disappeared at the time they needed him the most. Would they blame him for allowing Voldemort to win?

Harry and the others awoke in the morning and prepared to leave. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and gave it to Rion. Rion and Lilia each read Sirius and Remus's minds to see what the hidden city looked like so they could apparate there. Harry was the only one who hadn't been there to see it's location so Rion volunteered to apparate Harry there.

They didn't want anyone but the Weasley's seeing them. Their plan was that Harry and Sirius would change into animal form. Rion, Lilia, and Cory would use the invisibility cloak, and one of them would hold Harry.

They apparated into the city easily. Remus and Padfoot were the only ones seen entering and were recognized by some of the people who had seen them the day before. The two canines walked down the street to the Weasley's home and knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley answered it. Seeing it was Remus and Sirius, she held the door open, giving each a hug as they entered. While they were detained being hugged, Rion and Lilia snuck into the room.

Mrs. Weasley shut all the windows and locked the doors. Sirius transformed and sat down as Molly started talking.

"It's so good to see you. I didn't expect you back so soon. Can I offer you some tea?"

Remus smiled. "No thank you. We came back because we needed to talk to you and your family. Where are the others?"

His question was answered a few seconds later when Ron came downstairs. The red head paused when he saw Remus and Sirius, but when his shock was over, he embraced each of them in a hug. Ron yelled upstairs and called Ginny, Hermione, and Percy to come see the two. After everyone had been reacquainted and sat down at the table, Remus and Sirius got to the point of their visit.

Remus started explaining. "Last night Molly, I told you and Ginny that I couldn't explain Sirius's being here because it was too dangerous. After talking about it, we decided to ask all of you for help."

Ron looked at him questioningly. "Help with what?"

Remus looked at Sirius, prompting him to take over. "I'd like to explain a few things before I ask tell you what we're planning. As you all know, I fell through the arch in the Department of Mysteries, but what you don't know is what happened afterwards."

Sirius proceeded to tell them about Merlin creating the arches and the other world, leaving out the details about his company there.

Hermione was the first to question him. "How did you get back here then?"

"I had help."

"Who?"

Remus took over. "After I was taken to Cerberus Prison, I was taken out of my cell every once in a while and tortured to entertain the guards. When I was, I was taken to a chamber that had the remains of a broken arch, just like the one in the Department of Mysteries. I didn't understand why a broken pile of rocks was kept around until I was told a story. Do you remember the night that Harry was said to have been killed? Did anyone ever tell you how he died?"

They all shook their heads no, but Hermione's eyes brightened at the sound of Harry's name, as if she knew something.

"The night that Dumbledore was killed, Harry was captured by Death Eaters and taken to that same chamber now in Cerberus. The Dark Lord like everyone else believed that by falling through the arch, a person's soul would be trapped for all eternity. Since he couldn't kill Harry, he was going to throw him into the arch, but someone tried to intervene. Two Jedi, by the names of Rion and Lilia tried to stop Voldemort, but he was too strong. All three of them ended up going through the arch."

Hermione jumped up, smiling. "I knew it. Harry's alive isn't he?"

Remus and Sirius just smiled back at her, feeding her ego and making her continue speaking. "It was him that I saw yesterday in the alley. I thought I was crazy. Where is he and how did all four of you get back here?"

"All **five **of us got back here due to some very powerful magic, and Harry, Rion, and Lilia are here."

Everyone was one the edge of their seats, smiling and happy. Ron asked, "In this room?" Rion pulled the invisibility cloak off revealing them. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny jumped up and hugged Rion and Lilia, and were introduced to Cory. Molly and Percy had never met the couple, but welcomed them with much happiness. Harry had jumped from Rion's arms to the floor as all of this was taking place.

Ginny looked around. "Where's Harry?"

Harry walked up to her and rubbed against her ankles to get her attention. Everyone looked down at the cat. With a pop, Harry transformed and was immediately mobbed with hugs, kisses, and tears by all of the Weasleys, minus Percy who didn't think it was dignified.

As soon as everyone had settled down, Harry, Rion, and Lilia proceeded to tell their stories. Cory was introduced to Sam and the two sat near the fireplace and played as the adults talked.

Remus was now wrapping up. "We came here to ask you for help."

Harry nodded. "It's my destiny to destroy Voldemort, but I can't defeat Death Eaters on my own. We want to take over the prisons and free their prisoners."

Harry had expected them to say he was nuts. Ron was the first to speak. "We'll all be happy to help you."

"Seriously?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course. Half of our family is trapped there. We want them back."

"Just the few of us won't be enough."

Molly then spoke. "Everyone in this city has suffered because of Voldemort. When they find out your alive, they will have hope again. The people here would follow you to the ends of the earth and back if they knew that you were on your way to destroy that monster."

Ron patted him on the back. "Yeah mate. Like it or not, you're the people's savoir."

Harry frowned, "Yes, but because of me the world ended up like this."

"No one blames you. You were just a kid when Voldemort attacked. Every one saw how strong he was, and felt the blow he dealt. The only thing that matters is that you're here now and you're doing something to change things. That's all anyone wants."

Harry grinned slightly and stood up. "Thanks Ron. I just needed to hear those words."

He turned to the others. "So what should be our first plan of action?"

Molly spoke up. "I think we should talk to Neville and ask him to call a meeting of all the people of the city. We can rally to the people for support there."

Everyone agreed and started to discuss other things. Molly and Ginny cooked supper and all of the friends spent the rest of the evening reliving old times. Tails of three-headed dogs, giants, and Marauders were told throughout the night. Feelings of belonging to a large family embraced Harry and filled the emptiness inside of him that had existed for twelve years. Harry smiled and promised to protect them and that feeling for as long as he lived.


	32. Meetings

**Chapter 32: Meetings**

Harry and the others spent the night at the Weasley's. Long after everyone had gone to upstairs to bed, Harry stayed awake, staring into the burning embers in the fireplace. He had been there a few hours, when he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned his head to see Ginny coming into the room. She saw him and smiled, taking a seat next to him on the couch. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Being here. Seeing all of you again. For a long time, I didn't believe I would ever see any of you again. I'm still in shock that I found you."

"I think we're all still in shock seeing you and all of the others again."

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes before Ginny spoke again. "So, you're an animagus like Sirius. I think you look cute as a cat."

Harry started blushing as she continued. "Do you have a name for the cat? Sirius is Padfoot and Snuffles. What do they call you?"

"I don't have a name for the cat. I never really thought about needing one before. An alias wasn't necessary in the other world."

"Hmm…Hermione said you called yourself Tom in the alley."

"Yeah, it was the first name to pop into my head."

"I think Tom would be a good nickname for you. You look like a tom cat."

Harry smiled. "Alright. Tom it is."

Ginny smiled back at him. The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before Ginny spoke again. "I'm glad you're back Harry." She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Harry tensed up, but then looked at her, relaxed, and smiled. "Me too," he whispered, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up before anyone had arisen. He got up carefully so he wouldn't wake Ginny, and decided he needed some air. He changed into cat form and went outside. He walked around and looked at the people. People were awakening and were starting the day. Small shops were opening and men and women were going about doing their jobs. Harry saw some people repairing buildings and others gardening. 

He was amazed at what had been accomplished. He laid down on a stone wall and watched the people pass by. Harry had been laying there for a long time when he saw Ginny walking down the street. He leaped to his feet and ran to her side. She noticed him and picked him up, carrying him with her. She scratched his head lightly. "I'm on my way to talk to Neville. Mom said to invite him to the house and we'll all talk to him there."

Ginny walked up to a nearby building and knocked on the door. Neville answered. "Oh, hello Ginny. I wasn't expecting you."

"I just came by to ask you to come over to the house. There's some things that my family and I need to talk to you about."

"Alright. I promised Mrs. Smith that I would stop by in a few minutes, but I can come by after I'm finished."

"That will be fine. See you then."

About an hour later, there was a knock on the Weasley's door. Mrs. Weasley answered it and let Neville inside. Harry, Rion, Lilia, and Sirius had left and made themselves scarce. They wanted the others to prepare Neville with the history of what had happened before they revealed themselves to their old friend.

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Percy and Remus sat around the kitchen table with Neville. Neville was the first to speak. "I know you wanted to talk to me, but I'm not sure what about."

Mrs. Weasley started explaining. "Ever since Voldemort took over everything, hope that things will get better has been lost. You have grown into a strong, capable leader over the years, and we need your help. Over he past few days, we've learned some new information. Information that can help us defeat the Dark Lord."

"How?"

Remus took over. "Before we can tell you that we need to tell you a few other things. Do you know why Harry was being chased by the Dark Lord?"

"I know there was some type of prophecy made, but I couldn't tell you what it was about."

Remus told Neville the entire prophecy and how he could have easily been Voldemort's target.

"So if the Dark Lord hadn't chosen Harry, then he would have chosen me. How does me knowing this help us now? Am I suppose to defeat him now that there is no one else?"

"No, it's not your place. Harry was chosen to be his equal and only he can defeat Voldemort."

"But he died."

"Everyone believes he died. No one was ever told the circumstances to which he died," Ron corrected.

Remus continued. "Tonight you are going to learn those circumstances and a lot more. Do you remember the Department of Mysteries? Do you remember the archway that Sirius Black fell through?"

"Yes," he said hesitantly.

"Our story starts there."

Remus and the Weasley's spend the next two hours explaining about Sirius Black, and what had happened the night Harry disappeared. They told him about Rion, Lilia, and Cory, and how the little girl saved the day and brought hope back to the world.

Neville sat in silence as they finished, his mind reeling. "So Harry, Rion, and Lilia are alive?"

"Very much so."

"And they're planning to take over the prisons."

"Yep."

Neville was looking at them amazed. He smiled, "So how can I help?"

"We need to spread the word that Harry is back. We can't take over the prisons alone. We need the people to help us. You are the people's leader they will listen to you. If you say it's time to start fighting back the people will fight. Once they hear that Harry has returned, any apprehension they have will disappear."

"I'll call an emergency town meeting tonight. I think it might be a good idea for each of us to go out into town today. Find someone and tell them that you have heard rumors that Harry didn't die, but was just imprisoned somewhere, because technically he was, and that he has escaped. We need people to talk. By the time the meeting starts, everyone will have heard and will show up."

"We'll start as soon as we finish here."

"Where are Harry and the others?"

"They went to go talk to someone. They should be back in time for tonight."

* * *

When Harry and the others left, they decided to return to the Forbidden Forest. They apparated to their cabin. Rion and Lilia had left Sirius and Harry, and went out into the forest. They walked until they were close enough to Hogwarts to read the minds of the Death Eaters. Anything they could find out would help them. 

Harry and Sirius stayed behind and decided to talk to the Fat Lady. She had been inside the castle for a year of Voldemort's reign. After talking to her for an hour, they had convinced her that they were genuinely the real Harry and Sirius. She was more than willing to talk to them after that.

They spent the entire afternoon talking to one another and finding out information. The Fat Lady was able to tell them were Death Eaters were located, what certain floors were turned into, and much more. By the time Rion and Lilia returned and shared their information, Harry had already formulated a plot to attack the castle.

They apparated back to the hidden city, into the Weasley's home, where everyone was preparing for the meeting. Neville was there waiting for them. He embraced Harry, Rion, and Lilia, and the four of them talked until it was time to go.

Town meetings were held outside in the center of the city. The entire population of thecity had already arrived by the time Neville and the others had gotten there. Harry and the others didn't feel the need to hide themselves completely and wore cloaks that only hid their faces.

Neville stood up on top of a stone wall and got the people's attention. "I know this meeting has been called suddenly, but I think all of you know why you're here."

People started murmuring. One lady called out, "Are the rumors true? Is Harry Potter really alive?"

"Yes, the rumors are true."

The audience broke out in quiet whisperings but were quieted when Neville spoke again. "In the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, there use to be a room with an archway in it. The archway was believed to trap the souls of any person who stepped through it. Twelve years ago, Lord Voldemort acquired one of it's brother archways. Harry Potter, along with two Jedi apprentices, were trapped by the Dark Lord, and thrown through the archway, but that was a big mistake. No one knew for sure what the archways did, but they most certainly didn't kill anyone. After falling through the arch, Harry and the others were trapped in another world where war reigned throughout the land.

Harry and the two Jedi were young and their powers weak. They were unable to get home, and dark times overtook our homeland. In twelve years, a Jedi's powers can grow strong enough to do incredible things. They grew strong enough to create a door back our world."

A man called out, "How do we know all of this is true? How do we know that this isn't a trick to get our hopes up?" Many people nodded.

"Harry is back and is here with us today." Neville motioned for Harry to join him. The-boy-who-lived walked slowly up to Neville, uncovering his face and pushing his hair away from his scar. He stood next to his friend and let the audience see him. People were on the edge of their seats. One lady was saying that they could see his scar. Others who knew him from school smiled and cheered.

Harry waited until the audience quieted down before speaking. "Everything Neville has told you is true. My friends Rion and Lilia, and my godfather Sirius Black have been trapped for twelve years."

At the mention of Sirius, some people gave angry shouts. "Black is a traitor and Voldemort's spy."

Harry called above their angry shouts. "Sirius was framed by Peter Pettigrew who is the real traitor. Sirius has been by my side for twelve years. He has fought beside me and has protected me. On my word, I say that he is not a traitor."

The people accepted this and a hush fell over the crowd. "I have been gone for a very long time and no matter what I do, I know that I cannot make it up to any of you for what you have lost. I can only say that I am deeply sorry that I couldn't stop Voldemort and that I will do every thing in my power to destroy him, but I can't do it alone. The first step to taking down Voldemort is taking over his prisons, Azkaban and Cerberus.

When Voldemort took over, his first targets were the prisons. He turned the Jedi and the Dementors against us. Any Jedi that refused him was locked up in Azkaban. Any normal wizard was locked up in Cerberus. I know that many of you have friends or family that have been taken away, and today I ask all of you for help. I have a plan to take over the prisons and if all of you help me, then I know we can do it."

One man stood up, "There are only a few hundred of us here. That's not enough to defeat the number of Death Eaters and Dementors guarding Azkaban and Cerberus."

Most of the people agreed with this. Harry knew he was losing them. Rion saw this and walked to stand beside Harry and Neville. He yelled out to the crowd. "My name is Rion Evenstar. I was born and trained to be the Grand Master of the Jedi, but was thrown through the arch with Harry and my wife. I lost everything. I know that my people betrayed you, but they know now that they made the wrong decisions.

Most of my people are in Azkaban and the rest want make things right again. I have spoken with them and they are more than willing to help us in the fight to take the prisons and reunite all of the people. Please do not turn away from Harry. He's the only one who can save us all."

Rion's speech was affective and the people decided maybe he was right. There were cheers of support for Harry and every one said they would help. Deep down Harry knew the coming days would be hard, but looking out at the people and at his friends all uniting with him against the darkness, gave him a feeling of hope and pride.


	33. Rats Are Nosey

**Sorry updates have been slow. I just started school again and have been sick. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, but I do know that the end is in sight. I already have the last chapter written. The only thing I have to do is write the in between chapters. **

**Chapter 33: Rats are Nosey**

Five days had passed since Rion had visited the Jedi last. He was due for another visit and this time Lilia would be joining him. They, along with entire city, had been planning with Harry on the invasion of the prisons. Everyone, young and old, had their jobs to do.

Rion and Harry had discussed their plans about taking over the prison. Azkaban was guarded mostly by Dementors and contained prisoners who were Jedi. The two leaders had decided Rion would lead his Jedi and would take care of Azkaban. Harry would lead the underground and take on the Death Eaters at Cerberus. They still had small details to work out, but they were to discuss that as soon as Rion got back.

Rion and Lilia left before sunset, apparating to Temple Road. When then arrived, Rion changed his appearance and the two went inside the headquarters. There they found the Jedi in the auditorium, waiting for Rion. Strider was standing in the back, looking angry.

Lilia stayed in the back of the room and the others eyed her curiously. Rion walked to the front. "Have you make your decisions?"

One of the Jedi stood up. "We have discussed your offer and have reached our decision. It is Jedi law that we follow the Grand Master for as long as he lives or until he passes the position of leadership to another. You are Jedi so you know the codes. Strider has refused to give up his position. If you want to be our leader, then you will have to have a duel to the death with Strider."

Strider and Rion glared at each other. Rion looked at the crowd. "Before anyone does anything, I need to tell all of you some information about myself and my friend."

Rion removed the spells changing his appearance and the other Jedi looked at him with confusion. "My name is Rion Evenstar." Rion pointed to Lilia. "Her name is Lilia Heart and we have returned to claim what is ours."

Strider stood up straight, his eyes widening. "Rion and Lilia are dead. The Dark Lord told us so."

Lilia walked to stand near Rion. "We did not die. We were merely trapped in another world along with Harry Potter."

Everyone stared at Rion with surprise and threw glances to Lilia, murmuring amongst themselves. An older Jedi woman stood up and walked over to Rion and Lilia. The two remembered her as Tonny an old friend of Osaka's who babysat them when they were young. She walked around Rion and Lilia, inspecting them. Then, she looked into each of their eyes. Both stood still and let her read them. Suddenly she gasped and tears filled her eyes. "Oh my goodness." She cupped Rion's face with her hands. "Look at you. You've grown so big and you're so handsome." She turned to Lilia. "And you. You're so beautiful."

Tonny was one of the oldest and most respected Jedi. If she said they were Rion and Lilia, then that was the truth. Others that knew Rion and Lilia stood up and walked over to the pair, amazed.

Another Jedi known as Will came up to them and grasped their hands. "If you're alive and Harry Potter is alive, then hope is restored."

All of the Jedi gathered around the two and Strider stood off to the side by himself. Rion looked at Strider and then walked up to the man.

"I know that you said that you will not give up your position. I do not wish to fight you or any of my own kind, but I will if you make me. You and I both know that you will never beat me. I please ask you again to pass leadership to me. You know it is rightfully mine."

Strider looked at him and said bitterly, "And if I do, what is to happen to me. Will you kill me?"

"I know that you have made mistakes in the past. I know that a lot has been lost because of you, but I am willing to overlook that. There are so few of us left. I ask you to make me leader and fight by my side when Harry takes on the Dark Lord. You can rewrite your wrongs and regain your dignity. Please."

Strider stared at Rion and read his intentions. He knew that Rion was truthful and would keep his word. Strider looked at him with a stone face, but after a few seconds, his features softened. He held out his hand and Rion grasped it. "I resign my position and will aid you in any way that I can."

* * *

The rat known as Peter Pettigrew ran through the forest. The Jedi had been acting peculiar and the Dark Lord feared they were up to something. Peter felt very privileged that his master had chosen him to secretly investigate what was going on at the Jedi's temple.

Once he had arrived, he noticed that no one was on the grounds. After sniffing around, he found the scent of people and followed it to the auditorium. He saw a man and a woman standing in the front of the room speaking. "My name is Rion Evenstar," the man said, then pointed to the woman. "Her name is Lilia Heart and we have returned to claim what is ours."

Peter saw the Grand Master Strider stand up and start yelling at them, saying they were dead. Peter really didn't care who these people were until he heard the woman speak. "We did not die. We were merely trapped in another world along with Harry Potter."

Peter's ears perked up. Had he heard her right? Was Harry alive? Peter listened more closely. The man called Rion asked Strider to give up his position and help him and Harry take on the Dark Lord. Strider agreed.

Peter watched as all of the Jedi grouped around Rion and Lilia asking them questions. He heard them talk about Harry wanting to take over Azkaban and Cerberus. He heard them talk of a hidden city full of wizards and witches. Pettigrew started getting nervous. He needed to tell his master, but he needed to find out more.

After talking with the Jedi for a long time, Rion and Lilia had to take their leave to go meet Harry and the others. The two walked out the doors, Pettigrew at their heals. Just before Rion apparated, Wormtail grabbed onto his cloak and was brought to the underground city.

As soon as they appeared, Wormtail let go of Rion's cloak and took off running. They were in some sort of town square and the rat hid underneath a bench. Rion and Lilia started walking to the Weasleys to meet Harry. Peter followed closely behind.

They were close to the house when Peter smelled two familiar scents. Sirius and Remus. He stopped walking and ducked into an alley near the house, watching Rion and Lilia going through the door. He waited a few minutes, and started to try and get closer to the house, but stopped when the door opened again. Wormtail watched as the two Marauders walked out the door and down the street. Peter knew that it would be a bad idea for him to go into the house. Remus's sense of smell was too good and he would recognize that Peter was there in an instant.

Wormtail climbed up to the roof of the building and found a room that looked like it belonged to a girl. He saw a table with perfumes and makeup on it. He carefully slipped through an open window and climbed onto the table. He sprayed the perfume on himself, making his old scent disappear. Wormtail then walked out of the room and down the stairs. He heard voices. He looked into the living room and saw Rion, Lilia holding Cory, and Ginny. They three looked as if they were preparing to leave. He heard Ginny mentioning that Harry would be coming by the house later that night and that they would talk then.

The four of them left the house, leaving Peter alone. The rat saw a couch in the corner of the room. He silently crawled under it and pushed himself into the corner. He would have to be patient and wait. He grimaced to himself. The Dark Lord wasn't going to be happy when he told him his news. He wouldn't be happy at all.


	34. Preparing

**Chapter 34: Preparing**

Harry had been busy all day. He and the rest of the city had been preparing for battle. Rion and he had talked earlier about the appointment of certain tasks. Rion and the other Jedi's job was to take Azkaban. They were more powerful and could take on the Dementors more easily than mere wizards.

Harry was going to lead the underground people to Cerberus. Lilia had talked with both Harry and Rion and decided it was best if she went with Harry's group. They weren't as powerful as the Jedi, and she could easily use her powers to heal anyone injured.

Harry had been traveling throughout the underground city all day, talking with people, and checking on how things were progressing. Most of the people were preparing for the hundreds of new people that would be arriving. In the town square, men and women were constructing beds and a sick bay for those prisoners who were in bad shape. Any prisoner that wasn't too bad off was to be taken to a building across the street that was being constructed for them. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had rounded up a group of women and they were working on making or finding clothing and blankets. Ron had taken some men above ground to collect as much food as they could.

Neville and Harry made sure every base was covered for their arrival. When it was time for Harry to have his meeting with the others, things were well on their way to being done. It was just take a few more days.

After Rion and Lilia had returned from meeting with the Jedi, they met up with Ginny who was babysitting Cory. She asked them to help her with setting up the sick bay and with the new building. They agreed and followed her to the town square, taking Cory with them.

Rion helped some of the men construct the new building and Lilia helped stock supplies. Cory sat on the ground near her dad handing him any tools he needed. Rion smiled at his daughter, for when he asked for a screw driver, he got a monkey wrench. He had started to correct her when she gave him the wrong tool, but stopped when he saw how happy she was helping him. He just had to make due with what she gave him, much to his dismay.

Rion, Cory, and many others had been working for a long time, when a group of women stopped by with food for all the workers. Construction of the building was put on hold as everyone stopped to have their meals. Rion picked up Cory and the two made went and sat down with Neville and Lilia who were taking a break from the sick bay.

Rion and Neville had never had a chance to sit down and talk. He and Neville spent their break taking about how Neville had accomplished what he did. Rion had taught Neville how to fight with a sword, and he in turn, taught the people how to survive. A requirement to live in the city was that everyone had to be taught to fight. Because of the dangers, advanced magic was necessary to survive and most of the people were already prepared for battle. Muggles and wizards were taught how to use weapons such as sword's and knives. Food was plentiful and everyone was healthy because of Neville's knowledge of plants. He didn't need sunlight to grow a garden. Over the years, he had bred and learned how to create plants that didn't need sunlight. He studied muggle techniques of using artificial light and eventually created the perfect garden.

Neville held Rion and Lilia in great respect. After they had finished eating, the four of them went for a walk and Neville showed them some parts of the city they hadn't seen before. The stopped at the towns garden and he showed them some of the plants he had modified, while a bored Cory, much to everyone's amusement, played with Neville's shoelaces. They were all about to return to work, when they heard an crashing noises near the construction site. Rion picked up Cory and he and many others ran to see what had happened.

When they arrived they saw that the new building was in ruins.It had collapsed anddebris had flown everywhere, doing a good deal of damage to the nearby sick bay. The food, blankets, and clothing supplies, which had been stored in a large bin on the edge of the sick bay had been crushed when the building collapsed.

Neville started questioning people who had seen what happened. One man had said one minute everything was all right, the next, the building was falling apart. After questioning many more people, Neville still didn't know why it had fallen down. Most said, that the foundation was probably weak. Neville also found out that no one had gotten hurt.

Harry, Sirius, and Remus arrived at the site. Harry looked at it with frustration. All of their hard work was destroyed. They had planned their attack to happen within the next week, but now it would have to be postponed.

Rion held Cory in his arms and kissed her on the head. The little girl looked at her dad in confusion. She felt sadness and many other emotions from the people. Cory closed her eyes and laid her head against Rion's shoulder. She knew that they had worked hard and wished she could help them. She wished that every thing would come back together and be as good as new.

Rion looked at Cory and saw her with her eyes closed. He was going to read her mind, but was sidetracked when he heard cracking noises. He looked up and saw pieces of debris start to glow and float up to reconstructing themselves. The towns people watched in amazement as the building slowly made itself whole again. The storage bin slowly reformed itself and it's stock replenished. Soon the sick bay was clear of rubble and everything looked like new.

Lilia and Harry looked at Cory in Rion's arms. She was glowing also. Rion was looking at her smiling. The light faded and Cory opened her eyes and yawned. Many of the people standing around were looking at the little girl, smiling and whispering praises. Neville looked at her and said, "Amazing."

Cory didn't notice the attention. She felt happiness radiating from the people and smiled snuggled up in her father's arms, falling fast asleep.

Peter had been curled up under the couch for hours when he heard someone enter the house. He didn't smell Moony or Padfoot and carefully peaked out to see who was there. He saw a familiar man with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Harry, who had been traveling all day, needed to speak to Padfoot, but didn't know where he was. He knew that Sirius was carrying his mirror with him. Harry had forgotten his at the Weasley's and went to pick it up so he could talk to his godfather.

Wormtail watched curiously as Harry picked up an old mirror off of a table and called Sirius through it. He heard his old friends voice coming out of it and Harry telling him and Remus to meet him near the gardens because he had some important things to talk about. Harry walked over to the door and pulled it open, walking outside. Peter didn't want to miss anything and followed Harry.

There were tons of people walking the streets and Peter had a hard time keeping up with Harry. The crowds kept getting thicker and soon the rodent lost him. He tried to find his scent, but there were too many smells around for him to track him. He started to turn around and go back when he heard some people talking about where they were going to house the new arrivals. Pettigrew heard about the sick bay and the new building being constructed. He follow a pair of people carrying supplies to the sick bay and laid his eyes on what they had accomplished.

This wasn't good. He needed more information, but he was running out of time. If the underground had this much accomplished, then the Dark Lord wouldn't have as much time to prepare. He had to do something to give him more time.

The rat hid in a nearby alley and transformed into a human. When he was sure the coast was clear, he pulled out his wand and preformed a spell. Soon the ground under the new building started to shake and debris was flying everywhere, destroying everything. He had preformed the spell so well that it looked like an accident.

Pettigrew transformed into a rat. He was about to leave when Rion and Harry walked in stood in front of the alley. He laughed to himself as he saw the horror on their faces. His laughing was abruptly halted when he saw the debris starting to glow and the building and its surroundings putting themselves back together. It was then that he noticed the little baby glowing in Rion's arms.

Peter looked at her intrigued. How could a baby do such magic? She could be a threat, but Peter smiled again. He knew the Dark Lord wasn't going to be thrilled to hear about the rebellion and would probably punish him out of anger, but maybe there was something that would make the Dark Lord spare him. Peter left the alley and went back to the Weasley's and hid under the couch. Now all he needed was the opportune moment to set his plan in action.


	35. Slipups

**Chapter 35: Slip-ups**

Harry and the others met late each night to discuss the final layout for their attack. Peter had watched them from his hiding place underneath the couch. He was interested in everything they had to say. At night when they were sleeping, he wandered around the house and explored. He knew where everyone slept, but he was only interested in one person. Peter kept tabs on where the small babe was at all times. Most of the time, Cory was at the Weasley's with her parents or a trusted baby sitter.

Wormtail knew that they were going to attack the prisons soon, but he had a plan to stop them. He needed leverage and Cory was it. He had watched Harry, Sirius, Rion, Lilia, and many others with her. If anything could halt their attacks it would be the kidnapping of their precious Cory. Peter just had to wait for the right moment to strike.

Ginny was babysitting for the night while Rion and Lilia went to update the Jedi on the latest plans. Everyone else was out doing various tasks. It was late and Ginny was holding Cory in her arms, reading her a bedtime story.

Harry was tired and frustrated. Everywhere he went, people stared or called out to him. He was the ever famous boy-who-lived again. He had forgotten how much it annoyed him to be recognized wherever he went. After a while, he decided walking around in his cat form would be a good idea. No one knew he was an animagus except his close personal friends.

Harry walked through the streets and finally reached the Weasley's. He scratched at the door and Ginny opened it soon after. She smiled as she saw him pad through the door. Harry immediately walked over to the couch where Cory was sitting and hoped up and rubbed against her purring. The little girl laughed and hugged her godfather to her. Ginny joined the two on the couch. She snuggled close to the two and resumed telling her bedtime story.

Peter watched them with trepidation. He didn't know they owned a cat. The rat shivered. Cats were not good. He huddled closer into the corner, keeping alert. He knew that tonight was the night. Ginny was no match for him all he needed to do was grab the baby once she was put to bed.

About an hour later, Cory's eyes fluttered closed. Harry climbed onto Ginny's shoulder as she scooped Cory in her arms carefully. The red head gently carried the baby into Rion and Lilia's room and laid her in her bed. After Cory was tucked safely in, Harry jumped down from Ginny's shoulder and curled up next to the baby.

Once they had left the living room, Peter had followed Ginny, careful to keep his distance. While she was distracted with the baby, Peter ran into the room, hiding underneath a dresser. Ginny finished putting Cory to bed, left the room, and closed the door behind her.

Peter listened carefully to make sure Ginny was gone. All he heard were the quiet breaths of a sleeping baby. Silently, he crept out from underneath the dresser and made his way over to the bed, his claws making a faint scratching sound on the floor.

Harry laid close to Cory very alert. His cat instincts told him something was wrong. For a while all he could hear was Cory breathing, but after a few minutes, heard a clawing noise. Harry perked his ears up and started sniffing the air. There was a faint scent in the air, but he couldn't place it.

Peter looked around the room and transformed. Harry was immediately on his feet, hissing with his claws ready to strike. Peter looked at the cat with disgust. "Nice kitty. Pretty kitty. Good kitty. I don't want to harm you. I just want to see you're little friend."

Wormtail reached out a hand to pet the cat. Harry swung a claw at his hand, striking it. Peter grabbed his hand and hissed. "Stupid cat." He raised his hand to grab the cat, but Harry jumped off the bed. Peter turned to grab Cory just as Harry transformed and pointed his wand at him. "Don't move Pettigrew," Harry said venomously.

Peter stared at him with wide eyes. "Harry! It's so good to see you. I'd always hoped that we'd meet again."

"Back away from Cory," Harry stated, anger burning in his eyes.

Peter stepped backwards and knocked over a vase sitting on the table. Cory heard it crash to the floor and sat up in bed. Harry glanced at her as she popped up. Peter took this distraction as his chance. He jumped over and roughly pulled her into his arms, pointing his own wand at her. Cory started crying. Peter prepared to apparate away with her and waved goodbye to Harry and smiled.

Harry reacted quickly and hit him with a curse, knocking him to the floor. As he fell, he lost his grasp on Cory and she hit the floor and lay there motionless. Ginny had heard the commotion and rushed into the room her wand pointed out. She saw Harry pointing his wand at a man and Cory laying limp on the floor. Ginny bent down on the floor and pulled Cory into her arms and Harry looked at them with eyes full of worry, then anger.

Peter transformed into a rat and took off running through the open door. Harry transformed soon after and the chase was on. Wormtail made it downstairs and slipped outside through an open window. Harry was on his tail. Peter knew he had to lose the wizard and transform before he could apparate away.

The rodent raced down one alley, then another, but he couldn't lose Harry. Peter quickly made a right and ran towards the sick bay. Even though it was late, there were still a lot of people working there, including Sirius and Remus. The two were sitting on cots, taking a break. Peter raced into the sick bay and ran into a table full of medical instruments, causing it to tip over and fall.

Remus and Sirius looked over to see a rat running through the court yard and Harry right behind it. The two looked at each other, knowing what was wrong. Sirius transformed and ran after the two anamagi, Remus close behind. Harry saw that his godfather was following and signaled him to keep following Peter. Harry split off from the others and went down an alley.

Peter looked behind him and saw a huge dog. He squealed in fear and ran faster. He headed down another alley, but was knocked over and pinned to the ground by an angry black cat. Sirius and Remus entered the alley and Sirius transformed. He grabbed Peter by the neck and the rodent struggled in his grasp. Harry transformed and pointed his wand at Peter. He preceded to tell the others what Peter had done.

"What do we do with him," Harry said angrily.

Sirius was ready to kill the rodent, but before he could say so, Remus stepped in. "I think it would be wise to imprison him somewhere for now. He could be of use to us since he knows Voldemort and his fortresses better than anyone else."

Sirius growled and smiled evilly. "I volunteer to interrogate him." Peter squeaked in horror.

Harry looked around the alley and found an empty can. He transfigured it into a glass cage and Sirius dumped the rat in it. All three of the wizards cast charms on the case, making sure Pettigrew couldn't escape. Then, they made their way back to the Weasley's. All the way there, Harry was worried about Cory. She wasn't moving and looked pale when he left her. He hoped she was alright.

As they walked up to the door, they heard a baby wailing and someone yelling. The three walked inside and saw Lilia clutching a crying Cory to her chest and a very angry Rion standing nearby. Rion looked at Harry, "Who did this?"

"Peter Pettigrew," he said, nodding to the cage Sirius and Remus had put down on the table.

Harry could have sworn he heard Rion growl. "What happened?"

Lilia then spoke up sounding upset. "We were talking to the Jedi and both of us felt pain and terror coming from Cory. We came home immediately after and found our baby unconscious with cuts and bruises all over her."

Harry looked at the two and told them what had happened. Rion and Lilia stared daggers at Peter throughout the story. Rion stared at Peter and read his mind. His eyes narrowed even more. "He was going to give her to Voldemort to stop us from attacking."

Harry rubbed his face. "At least we caught him before he got away and thankfully hasn't told Voldemort anything yet."

"Yes, but it's still dangerous to have him here."

Sirius nodded, "It is, but don't worry. I'm not going to let him get away or hurt anyone ever again."

Remus joined it, "That goes for two of us."

Rion thanked his friends for saving his daughter, then looked over to his wife. Lilia had finally gotten Cory to calm down and the baby snuggled deeper into her mother's arms. Rion walked over and Lilia handed Cory to him. Rion held her tightly and Lilia used her powers to heal all of her cuts and bruises. Cory gave her dad's arm a squeeze and then held out her arms grabbing for Lilia. Lilia pulled Cory back and kissed her all over the face and rocked her until she fell asleep.

Harry watched them with tired eyes. He had sworn to protect his family, but had failed tonight. He had let his guard down and no one was seriously hurt, but he had still failed. He swore from that night on, he would never fail again.


	36. Unwinding

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm terribly sorry about that. My second semester of college has been tiring and hectic. Thankfully in two more weeks I can take finals and it will be over and I'll be free to write all I want. Thank all of you readers who have waited patiently for me to continue.**

**This chapter is a buch of different scense in one. I hope all of you enjoy and I will update as soon as possible. Please keep reading and reviewing. **

**Chapter 36: Unwinding**

Rion grinned. "You're going to have to do better than that," he said as he laughed.

Harry glared at him and swung his sword at the Jedi. Rion easily blocked the move and turned and thrust his sword at Harry. Harry wasn't quick enough and his sword flew from his hands. He stood up straight and stared at the sword lying on the ground. He looked up at Rion with a mock serious face. "You cheated."

"I did not," Rion said smiling.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I did not cheat. It's your own fault for being too slow."

"I am not slow. Being slow is impossible for me."

"Why is it impossible?"

"Because I'm me," Harry said smirking.

Rion laughed. "That's such a cop out answer."

"How is that a cop out answer?"

"Saying that because you're Harry Potter, you're special. You could at least come up with a creative reason like, I don't know…"

Harry cut Rion off. "Hold on. You're trying to change the subject."

Rion looked at him innocently. "What subject?"

"YOU CHEATED!"

"I did not!"

The two were so busy fighting, they didn't see Lilia sitting nearby, casting a spell, causing a storm cloud to form over the two and start raining on them. The two looked at each other, then to Lilia and smiled evilly. "Get her?" Rion said. Harry nodded and the two ran after Lilia, who by now was racing down a nearby hallway, laughing.

They, along with everyone in the city, were taking the day off. It was the day before the attack was planned. Everything was ready, but for the past few weeks, everyone had been working hard and was at their wits end. For many this would be the final battle, and today was a day to live.

Harry and Rion followed Lilia, firing hair-coloring charms and other harmless spells her way. They ran outside, through the streets of the city. Kids were outside playing games like marbles and jumping rope. They followed Lilia into the town square. Many of the townspeople had gathered there and were listening to a group of men playing upbeat music.

Harry slowed down when he saw Ginny sitting in the square, listening to music, and made his way over to her. Rion caught up with Lilia and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into him. She looked at him and smiled. "Hi," she said cheerfully.

"Hi yourself."

Lilia put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Rion whispered something in her ear and she laughed and let Rion lead her off down the street to find some privacy. Ginny was looking at the two, smiling. Harry sat down next to her as she spoke. "Those two are so cute together. They're so lucky. I wish I could find a guy and be like that."

Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "Like what?"

"Madly in love," she said, looking wishfully.

Harry looked at her and heard a slow song being played. "Ginny. Would you maybe…like to dance with me?"

She blushed, "I'd love to."

Harry led her out into the middle of the square. Ginny put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Both swayed to the music, enjoying one another's company. Harry couldn't help but notice the way her body fit perfectly against his and the warmth he felt on his face as her cheek touched his.

Ron and Hermione were watching the two nearby. Ron looked at them thoughtfully. At one time he would have been ready to deck anyone who put their hands on his sister, but now he wasn't sure what to do. In his heart he knew Harry and she would be good for one another. Ginny had grown up. She was no longer the shy little girl, but a strong woman. And Harry. Harry had grown up too. Ron knew he would take care of his sister, but the future was still questionable. What if Harry didn't make it through the final battle? Ginny would be crushed. It was thoughts like these that would have made the old Ron want to march out there and rip the two apart. But the old Ron was gone now. The child had turned into a man and he knew better than to mess with love.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley sat alone in her bedroom. Everyone was out regaling and enjoying the peacefulness of the day. Ever since Harry had returned, she had something to do, somewhere to go. But today was different. She tried to find something to do to keep her busy; to take her mind away from thoughts that had plagued her for years, but there was nothing to do. The house was empty, her duties were done, and she had nothing to do but think. 

She had walked around the house in a daze. It was hard to believe everything that had happened. Molly didn't remember walking up the stairs or crossing into her room. She couldn't even remember picking up the photograph and sitting on her bed. The picture was one of Arthur that was worn and frayed. It was hard to believe that it had been twelve years. Twelve years of not seeing his face or hearing his voice. She couldn't count the times that she had laid in bed, feeling the cold and emptiness of the spot next to her. She never cried though. Molly had to be strong for Ron and Ginny. Crying just made things worse. She tried not to think of them: Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George. Thinking was never a good idea, but in the dead of night, or in times like today, it was inevitable.

Molly thought back to the last times she had seen her children. She could hear Fred and George laughing as they pulled another prank. She could remember Bill's long hair and piercings, Charlie's burns and wild ways. She had disapproved of so many things in the past: the joke shop, the way they dressed, the danger in their lives. Their faces had become blurred in her memories. All of her photographs had been destroyed, save the one of her husband. She wished she could go back in time and have all of those moments back. She wondered what they looked like now.

Molly stared at the picture of Arthur. For many years, she didn't know if he was dead or alive. Then Remus had come and told her of her husband's fate. She had come close to crying then, but she didn't. Everyone was so happy and full of hope. It wasn't the time to cry. But today was different. The tears fell from her eyes and she didn't try to hold them back. Tomorrow, with hope, she would see her Arthur again.

* * *

Sirius felt Remus's hand on his shoulder. He had been sitting on the balcony of one of the buildings, watching a small group of people in the town square. Every since Pettigrew had arrived, he had been angry and had let the rat know his feelings. He had interrogated him and shown no leniency towards him. Why should he? It was his fault the world turned out the way it did. Sirius pushed his anger aside and buried his it in the back of his mind. He sat there subdued, trying to enjoy one last day.

Remus had shared his friend's anger. The wolf inside of him wanted the rodent dead, but his ever strong heart prevented this from happening. Remus had thought back to Harry's third year of Hogwarts. At the time he had agreed that James wouldn't have wanted Peter dead, but what about now? Twelve years ago, the world made sense. But that was twelve years ago. Peter was guilty for more destroyed lives now then ever before. The full moon was coming closer and the wolf inside of him growled in hate, but Remus ignored him. He sat down next to his friend. He looked out and saw Harry in the square, dancing with Ginny.

Neither of the friends said a word to the other. They only sat together enjoying the other's company. Tomorrow they would be separated. It was the full moon. The ingredients to the wolfsbane potion were scarce these days and no one was able to brew it. Remus would remain in the city, locked up away from anyone, and Sirius would follow Harry into battle. Both of the men refused to think of tomorrow though. There was a chance tomorrow would be the last day they would see each other, but that was far from their thoughts. There had been many possible last days for them. There was no point in fearing the future. They had seen too much and death would bring peace to them both. For now they sat in silence and felt content as they looked down at the one boy who had given their lives purpose.

Harry and Ginny danced for hours, late into the night. Ron and Hermione had left, along with many others, and Harry and Ginny were two of the few people still outside. It was late, but neither wanted to go home.

They walked through the streets, talking and holding hands. Eventually they reached the Weasley's home and stood outside the door. Harry stood close to Ginny and she looked at him bashfully. He stepped closer to her and put his hands on her hips, bringing her to him. Ginny felt his hair tickle her forehead as he leaned down, his lips coming closer to hers. Her eyes closed as she felt the warmth of his breath on her face. His lips touched hers and all thoughts were lost to pleasure.

Harry pulled away slowly and opened his eyes. He smiled as her and she at him. He lightly tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and lightly kissed her again. Ginny smiled and turned to open the door and step inside. The house was quiet and dark. Harry followed Ginny inside and watched as she tip toed up the stairs to her room. He took his regular spot on the couch, but sleep was the last thing on his mind. He didn't want tonight to end. He wanted to be with Ginny, but now was not the time his mind kept screaming.

It was hours later that Harry heard the creak of the stairs as someone walked down them. It was dark and he couldn't see their face, but he knew who it was. He felt her crawl onto the couch and lay next to him. Her body was small and warm. He curled his body so that he could hold her closer and stroke her hair lightly. After a while he could feel her body completely relax and her breathing slowed down as she fell into a peaceful sleep. Harry nuzzled Ginny's hair lightly, inhaling her scent. As he fell asleep, all he could think about was how he could do this for eternity.

_I once again apologize for not updating sooner. Along with all the schoolwork I have had, I have also had a bad case of writers block. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know. M y email is on my profile page. The next chapter is going to be a battle scene and since I have never written a battle scene, I am not sure how to go about it. Any suggestions would be very much appreciated. _


	37. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I took a few exerts out of the book for this chapter. I do not own them. I am just using them for a few flashbacks.**

**I know I said this chapter was suppose to be a huge battle scene, but I got a review that made me think of a better idea. I feel I need to elaborate on some of the points of view and where people are located or else my story will leave many lingering questions. Instead of writing one whole battle scene, I decided to break it up into smaller segments. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 37: Thoughts**

"We were always screwing around back then," he thought. It was night and he was alone in the dark with his thoughts.

"_Have you any idea how worried I've been?"_

"_Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to-"_

"_Beds empty! No note! Car gone-could have crashed-out of my mind with worry-did you care?-never, as long as I've lived-you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy-"_

The man smiled. They had stolen their dad's car to save their friend. He rolled over and looked out the bars and into the cell across from his. He could make out the faint outline of his brother, asleep on the cold stone floor. They had stuck with each other through all of the bad times. Fred Weasley closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift back…

"_So you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"_

"_Pretty amusing, yeah."_

"_You two, are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."_

"_You know what? I don't think we are," he said turning to his brother. "George. I think we've outgrown full-time education."_

_His twin nodded. "Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself."_

"_Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"_

"_Definitely!"_

_In unison, the two brothers raised their wands. "Accio Brooms!" _

He chuckled lightly. They had turned into heroes the day they hopped on their brooms and flown into the sunset. They had even gained the respect of the ever-famous Peeves. It was had to believe that was such a long time ago. Fred ran a hand through his hair. It had grown past his shoulders. It bothered him sometimes, along with the beard. "I look like a hermit," he thought. He hadn't seen his reflection for twelve years, but he didn't need to. He only had to look at his brother. George was the only thing that kept him sane and vice versa. Fred's thought's drifted back again…

_Arthur ran into the kitchen. "Molly. I need you to stay here and look after the kids. Hogwarts has been attacked."_

"_No Arthur! I'm coming with you."_

_He looked at her and softened his voice. "I need you to take care of the family. Please stay here."_

_Molly slowly nodded her head. Arthur turned to the rest of the family. "Bill, Charlie. You'd better come."_

_Fred and George stood up. "What about us? We have as much right to defend Hogwarts as anybody!"_

_Arthur looked at his sons and with a hardened tone spoke. "As much as I don't want you there, I know we need you."_

_Molly's eyes widened. "Arthur you can't be serious! They're just children."_

_He turned to his wife. "They are old enough. We need all the help we can get. If Hogwarts falls then it will be the end of all we know now. "_

"Dad didn't know how right he was." Fred sat up and leaned against the wall. They had fought that night. They lost. He remembered fighting back to back with George. He could feel his brother's presence behind him as they took down the enemy, one by one. He had raised his wand to fire a curse when he felt the cold on his back. He never heard the thud as his brother hit the ground. Everyone was yelling and screaming. He turned but before he could look for George, the world went black.

Fred heard footsteps and looked out of the bars of his cell. A hooded man carrying a lantern passed in front of his cell, barely glancing at him and walking on to the next. "Damn guards," he thought. Fred looked around his cell. "At least it's a bit nicer here."

The Dementors had been horrible creatures. The ride to Azkaban had left him chilled to the bone. There were many others crowded together in the hold of the ship. George had stood beside him. He hardly recognized anyone else. There were so many faces, covered in blood and dirt. Masked men had herded them out of the hold like animals and onto the muddy banks. It was morning, but the sky was grey and cast a shadow on the world. The prison loomed over them as they were marched inside. A man shoved him and his brother into a cell. He smiled when he saw his father, and Bill, and Charlie. His smile faltered when the cold came. It was sudden and he fell to his knees as horrible thoughts filled his head. The world became hazy. After what seemed like an eternity, the cold went away. He looked at his father. He was holding his head in his hands and for the first time, he looked old to his son.

Fred's eyes hardened. "They took dad away after a few weeks, or was it a month? They took another man too. Remus? Was Remus even there? I can't remember. Don't really want to either."

Fred and the others remained for a few weeks after Arthur was taken. They were put on a ship and brought to a new place. Fred didn't even know the name of where they were. Neither he, nor George cared though. It was warmer here and no one had to remember if they didn't want too.

He sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of night. He could hear two people snoring. Bill and Charlie. He smiled. Bill was in a cell on one side of him, and Charlie on the other side. At one time the sounds of snoring annoyed him. He hadn't seen his brother's faces for twelve years. Their noises were comforting at night. They were still alive. "Mom and dad use to snore," he thought. "Must be a family trait."

Fred looked across to George's cell. George was the only one with a small window. Fred looked towards it, but all he saw was black. "I wonder where they are now: Mom, Dad, Percy,Ron, Ginny. I had promised to teach Ginny some new Quiddich moves before I left that day."

His head felt heavy. Fred lay back down on the ground and closed his eyes. His thoughts were purged from his mind as the veil of sleep came to him. He was about to pass through when shouts disturbed his rest. He opened his eyes and heard people running through the halls. He tried to stand up but paused when he felt the floor shake beneath his feet. George was awake now. The guard that had passed by earlier ran back down the hallway and out of site.

"What the hell is going on," he heard Bill say. Somewhere in the distance they could hear explosions. There were torches on the walls. They had been extinguished for the night, but came alive and light filled the room. Fred looked around for the one who had lit the torches but saw no one. There were yells in the distance. Fred stared out of his cell and down the hall. He heard footsteps coming towards them. His heart beat faster and faster. What was going on? He saw a woman walk into the hallway.

Fred had seen pictures of his mother when she was young. She had been thin and beautiful, her red hair curly and long. He could have sworn it was her ghost when he saw the girl in the hall. She looked at him, her red hair glowing in the lamplight. She smiled when she saw him. "Fred?"

Fred looked at her in fear, and then he saw her eyes and smiled. She wasn't a ghost. Fred grabbed the bars of his cell and held onto them for support. "Ginny? Is that really you?"

Fred could see George looking at their sister, not really believing she was there. Ginny turned and used her wand to unlock Bill's cell, then Fred and George's, then Bill's. As she did so she spoke. "We have to hurry. We're taking the prison and we need to get everyone out of here quickly."

Fred saw Bill. His hair was even longer than it use to be. "How is this possible," Bill said.

Ginny smiled at him. "I'll explain later. Follow me. It's time to go home. Mom will be wanting to see you."

_So what do you think? I'm rather proud of this chapter. It didn't feel right not to tell everyone's side of the story and I think this chapter helped me do that. Thank all of you readers who have taken the time to review and give me some pointers._


	38. When The Light Goes

**Disclaimer: I used exerts from The Chamber of Secrets, but I do not own them. I just used them as a reference in a flashback sequence.**

**Chapter 38: When The Light Goes**

He had always wondered what it was like to die. The room had grown colder as the night progressed. It was dark. He lifted his hand in front of his face, barley making out the outline in shadows.

He couldn't remember how long he had been lying on the floor. He knew he should get up and walk around, but he couldn't. His body felt drained and it took too much energy to move. He shivered in the darkness. "How did it get so cold," he thought. When he closed his eyes, he could see their faces. He closed his eyes a lot. Dreams were all he had to keep him company. The cell beside his was quiet these days. Remus use to be there. What had happened to him?

It hadn't been so bad when Remus was there. The two would talk and the loneliness wasn't as strong. It had been a month since he had been dragged out of his cell, never to return. The guards had liked to torture Remus. Once they found out that his friend was a Weasley, they began to enjoy torturing him too. Arthur put his hand on his chest. It hurt when he breathed. The guards had visited him the day before. They had visited him often these days. Remus was gone, probably dead, but Arthur was still there. He coughed up blood after they left.

When he felt the warm, red liquid running out of him mouth he didn't panic. There was no point. There was no way to stop it from flowing. He had lain on the ground and left the blood to stain his face. Now, in the dead of night, Arthur lifted his hand to his face and rubbed at dried blood. Molly would have been angry with him for being so passive. She would have yelled at him for the thoughts he was thinking.

"_Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night! What do you have to say about that?"_

"_Did you really? Did it go all right? I...I mean that was very wrong boys, very wrong indeed."_

He had always been lenient on the boys. A small smile crept onto his face. Fred and George were always into something. Their dream was to open a joke shop. He knew Molly hated the idea, but he was secretly proud of them. He could never imagine the twins as Aurors or Ministry Officials. The day they came home wearing their dragon hide jackets was the day he was the most proud.

They had been with him in Azkaban. Arthur felt a pang of guilt. He had allowed them to fight. They looked like boys when they stood up from the dinner table and declared their rights. He had set them on the path of misery and eventual death when he said yes. The last time he saw them, they looked like men.

He and Remus were the first ones to be taken out of Azkaban. He remembered how pale his sons looked as he was dragged out of the cell. He had never seen Bill or Charlie look so weak. He figured Molly would have been furious that he didn't stay in Azkaban and take care of their children. He didn't have a choice though. The Dementors had sucked away all of his strength and fight.

Arthur removed his hand from his face and laid it down on the floor. The stone felt warm against his skin. He shivered. He lifted his head and tried to move his body to get up but failed. He was so tired. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes. "I'll rest for a few more minutes and then get up," he thought. After a few minutes his breathing began to slow down as did his heart beat. He knew he wasn't asleep, but he didn't feel awake either. He felt at peace.

He hadn't received any word about Molly, Ron, or Ginny since he had arrived at Cerberus. Madeye Moody had been dragged in a few days after his arrival and placed in the cell across from his. Madeye had told him that he warned Molly to take the kids and get out and she had portkeyed them and a few others to London before the Burrow was attacked. This gave Arthur some peace of mind…for a while. Days, then years passed and no new word of his family came. For all he knew, they had been captured or killed. These thoughts plagued his mind everyday.

Arthur opened his eyes slightly and looked out of his cell across to Moody's. It had been empty for five years. Moody was a fighter but age and malnutrition finally caught up with him. He died peacefully in his sleep. He was one of the few who claimed that right.

Arthur closed his eyes one last time. He was very tired. The only thing that had kept him alive was the hope that he would see his family again. But that was only a dream. It had been twelve years. He didn't know when he had lost hope. All he knew was the only thing holding him back from peace was himself. He was broken, old, and didn't have anymore fight.

His body relaxed as he embraced the darkness. His only thoughts were of his family. In his mind he could feel someone calling to him. "Maybe it's Molly," he thought. His breathing and heartbeat slowed down even more as he slipped away. He barely heard the sounds of battle as they came closer to him. He never even noticed as the lock to his cell clicked and the door opened. All that Arthur Weasley was aware of was that he was not alone. He felt a presence at his side. He faintly felt a warm hand press against his chest along with a sudden flash of light. The pain suddenly disappeared. The dark that had once looked inviting now looked malice and cold. He heard a woman's voice calling to him but it didn't sound Molly. He saw another flash of light and reached for it.

He had looked dead when she came into his cell. She cast a healing charm on him but it didn't look like it worked. She read his thoughts and saw that she was losing him. One last healing charm was cast. After a few seconds his heartbeat strengthened and his fingers started moving. Lilia smiled. He was alive but barely. The Jedi quickly levitated the senior Weasley and apparated home hoping that he could hold on a little longer.

_Well, what do you guys think. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. Keep reading and reviewing. My goal is to get 100 reviews before I finish the story. Please help me reach this goal. My success is in your hands. _

_The next chapter will be Harry,Rion,Remus, and a few of the others points of view during the battle. Stay tuned for more._


	39. Three Paths

_Hey! You readers are in luck. Today you get two chapters, making up at least eight pages of reading in my word processor. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 39: Three Paths**

Harry stood outside and watched as fire engulfed the prison and its towers slowly collapsed. The battle had lasted through the night, but in the end the mission was victorious.

The entire city had gathered in the town square hours before night had fallen. Everyone had their tasks that night. Ron, Neville, Harry, and Sirius were each in charge of a division of fighters. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were in charge of those who were unable to fight. They would be staying in the city and taking care of any wounded arriving. Rion had left earlier that morning to prepare the Jedi for the mission. He and the others would apparate to the shores of Azkaban as soon as night fell.

Remus stood off to the side as Harry briefed everyone on the mission. He felt guilt that he wouldn't be able to fight because of the full moon. When he and Sirius were interrogating Peter, they turned an old abandoned building into a prison to keep him in. After the briefing had finished, Sirius walked Remus to the prison and locked him in the only cell they had. Peter was caged on a nearby table in his glass case. They wished each other luck and separated to go on their own paths.

Cerberus Prison was located a few miles from Temple Road. Portkeys had been prepared to bring everyone to the outskirts of Temple Road and would later return them to the Underground City. Everyone held one in their hands and felt a pull at their naval as nighttime arrived.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Sirius separated into their divisions and took them on their own separate trails to the prison. There were wards all around the prison spanning out around it. In the dark of the night it was easy to see the layers of the wards glowing in a circle around Cerberus. Each group arrived on different sides of the wards. Once Harry saw that each group was in place, he gave the signal and everyone started firing curses at the wards. They flickered but they still stood strong.

Lilia was part of Harry's group. She was there to heal anyone who was hurt during the battle or to heal prisoners in bad shape. Harry had ordered her to stay out of the battle and conserve her energy because healing took a lot of power. When Harry saw that their curses weren't going to fail the wards, he sighed and finally signaled for Lilia to help them out. Lilia stepped forward and raised her hand out towards the wards. A small light flickered out of her hand and hit the wards making them fade considerably. As she did this Harry ordered everyone to throw in everything they had. Curses flew from every direction and after a few minutes a cracking sound could be heard as the wards fell.

By now the Death Eater's had been alerted that they were being attacked. The gates of the prison opened and hundreds of them gathered outside. As soon as the wards were gone Harry gave the order to attack. There was complete chaos as Death Eaters and rebels collided.

As the battled raged, somehow, Lilia, Ginny, and many others made it into the prison. The stairs leading into the towers were easily found and rebels flooded its halls. The Death Eaters were completely surprised by the attack. After twelve years of being in control with their enemies imprisoned, they had become rusty in their fighting techniques.

As the sun began to rise, Harry stood outside of the prison watching the last of the Death Eaters be taken care of. Bodies of both factions littered the ground. Yes, Harry had lost many good people, but they had died with honor and because of their sacrifice, the rebels now had the advantage over Voldemort.

* * *

Rion and Jedi had apparated to the shores of Azkaban around the same time Harry had reached Cerberus. Every person there felt the chill of the cold as they appeared. The battle started the second they arrived. Dementors had been patrolling the area and if they were surprised at a large group of people appearing, they didn't show it. They only turned and swooped in to attack the intruders to their isle. 

Flashes of light lit the night as Patronesses of every shape flew through the gloom scaring away the evil. Many of the Dementors fled. For normal wizards it would have been impossible to withstand the horrors of Azkaban. The Jedi had found it easy to infiltrate the prison's island. Rion was the only Jedi to enter the doors of the prison. It was dark and the Dementors inside were hidden in its depths. Rion stood in the entranceway. He put his hands together and a white light appeared in his palms. He opened his hands and the light grew and spread, lighting up the entire prison.

The Jedi that had been imprisoned saw the light and cowered in fear but then looked on with wonderment. Many of them had been powerful enough to keep their sanity while there. The Dementors guarding the cells immediately fled from the castle where they met fully armed Jedi.

Rion still stood in the entranceway. In his mind he pictured images. He pictured the day Harry had announced his return; the day Strider had renounced his position; the plans to take over the prisons. Rion sent these images to all of the prisoners so they wouldn't be afraid to follow him. Rion used his powers to send Portkeys to each of his people. He called to them and told them that now was the time to go home. The Jedi had been scared at first, but had nothing to lose. They each grasped onto their keys and with a pop disappeared.

Rion mentally searched the building. When had found that there were no more people left, and turned and walked outside to join the others in destroying the Dementors. A few hours before morning, the island was left deserted.

Rion and the other Jedi returned back to their headquarters and found utter chaos. Quite a few of the imprisoned Jedi had not been able to block the Dementors effects and were now tearing the place apart.

As soon as Strider appeared in the hall he was attacked by three Jedi. He tried to fight them off without hurting them, but was being injured himself in the process. Rion arrived soon after and tried to help Strider but was distracted. Former prisoners were running around, breaking things, and attacking others. Every one who was well had their hands full. Rion pulled the three men off of Strider who turned and started beating on him, knocking him to the ground. Strider recovered and cast a sleeping charm on the men and helped Rion to his feet. Rion smiled at him sheepishly and said, "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

Remus sat in his cell after Sirius left. He could hear the troops of people in the distance waiting for the time to leave. As soon as night fell the city went silent for a few moments until screams filled the air. \ 

While he was in Cerberus, his transformations had been terrible. He was left in cell to feel the pain as his bones cracked and his skin changed into that of a wolfs. Sometimes the Death Eaters would visit him and stand outside his cell taunting him. They would poke him with objects to provoke him. Moony always lashed out. Since he didn't have anyone to take his anger out on he bit himself. Remus couldn't remember a time when he had woken up with more wounds than when he did in Cerberus.

Moony was angry tonight. The cell felt like the one in Cerberus. He had been caged up for so long. He wanted out. He wanted fresh meat. The wolf scanned the room and saw movement nearby.

Wormtail sat in his cage and watched as Remus transformed. The wolf had raged through the cell but paused when it saw the rat shiver in fear. Moony sniffed the air. The smell was familiar. Moony growled and lunged at the bars of the cell, hitting them with a thud. Sirius had used a spell to strengthen the bars. When Remus was younger this spell had worked. Tonight was different though. Moony was much older now and much more angry.

The wolf lunged at the bars again and left a huge dent in them. Wormtail squeaked in fear and backed up into the corner of his cage. Moony took one last leap at the bars and the door to the cell sprung open. The wolf stepped out and turned towards his prey. The rats eyes widened in fear as the wolf jumped at grabbed the cage in his teeth, pulling it to the floor.

Harry, Sirius, and Remus had each put spells on the cage to prevent Peter from opening it from the inside or transforming and breaking it. What they hadn't planned on was a werewolf attack. Moony shook the cage in his jaws and slammed it into the ground causing the glass to shatter. Both of the creatures were stunned when the glass flew apart but Wormtail was the first to recover. He ran through a nearby door and out into the street. Moony was close behind, nipping at his heals.

Wormtail knew he had to get away. He knew he needed to transform to apparate. The streets were empty. All that remained in the city were in the town square. Peter made sure to avoid that area and ran through the alleys until he spotted a familiar building. Wormtail ran towards the Weasley's home and jumped up some garbage and through a small crack in a window.

The rat paused for a moment and listened carefully. He sniffed the air but didn't detect Moony. Peter decided to take a chance and jumped onto the floor and transformed. He flexed his hand made of silver; the gift Voldemort had given him for him loyalty. Peter was about to apparate when he turned his head as saw a figure slamming through the window and glass flying everywhere.

Moony landed on the ground in front of Peter and before his old friend could react, Moony lunged forward and sank his teeth into Peter's leg. Peter screamed in pain and grabbed the wolf by the neck with his silver hand. Moony howled as the silver burned his flesh. Peter flung Moony into a nearby wall and the wolf laid there still and lifeless. Peter heard voices outside. He panicked and quickly apparated away the city before he was caught.

Remus had spent most of his life protecting others from his curse. He had never bitten another person. Tonight, though he didn't know it, he had slipped up for the first time, but in doing so he had done something that in the near future would save the lives of everyone in the city.


	40. Lovely Coconuts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chamber of Secrets or the Prisoner of Azkaban. I'm only using exerts to prove a point. I also don't own the songs "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts" and "Don't Worry, Be Happy" sung by Bobby McFerrin**

**Chapter 40: Lovely Coconuts**

"YOU INSOLATE FOOL! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Lord Voldemort was not happy. News of the attacks at both Azkaban and Cerberus had reached him twenty minutes after they had been started. By morning the prisons were in the hands of the enemy and the Jedi had betrayed him. The Dark Lord blamed Peter Pettigrew who was sent to spy on them but had not returned. One of the Death Eaters at the Battle of Cerberus had reported to Voldemort that he had seen people reporting to a man they called Harry Potter.

To make matters worse for the Dark Lord, he was not the only person in the castle to hear of Harry's return and victory. The once Great Hall of Hogwarts had been turned into Voldemort's throne room and one of the inhabitants of the castle had been hiding in a suit of armor near his throne when the news came.

"Ohhhh! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. There they are a standing in a row. Big one's small ones, some as big as your head. Give 'em a twist, a flick of the wrist, that's what the showman said."

Peeves had been singing and flying around the castle ever since the news had arrived. He wasted no time in spreading the word to the Bloody Baron, Sir Nicholas, Moaning Myrtle, and all of the other Hogwart's ghosts. All of the ghosts had joined together in the Great Hall and were sitting high in the rafters watching the Dark Lord's distress.

In the days of Voldemort's reign there had been very little to be happy about. All of the Hogwart's ghosts were bound to the old building. It was their home and they could not leave. The castle that once had been full of life, children, and dreams had faded away and misery took its place.

Life…or Death in this case went on. Yes, Peeves did prank the Dark Lord and Death Eaters, but it didn't give him the joy it once did. Sir Nicholas watched as Gryffindor tower was reaped of its beauty and turned into a stock room. The Dark Lord often visited the girls' bathroom and opened the Chamber of Secrets when he needed privacy to plan. Moaning Myrtle coward in fear in her stall and cried after he left. She couldn't remember how many times he had yelled at her for her tears.

Try as he might, the Dark Lord could not eradicate the castle of its ghosts. They were dead and there was no spell that could get rid of them. He hated their presence, but enjoyed the sorrow on their faces as he transformed their home into his palace.

Splash. Peeve had finished his rendition of "I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts" and was trying to throw water-balloons at the Dark Lord who promptly muttered a charm that deflected them elsewhere. His eyes flashed in anger. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Peeves only smiled and broke into song. "Here's a little song I just wrote. You might want to sing it note for note. Don't worry. Be happy."

At one time the Bloody Baron would have yelled at Peeves for such antics, but today was different. The Baron's lips slightly twitched. He noticed Nick's eyes on him, looking at him curiously. The Baron turned to Nick then looked at Peeves who was now dancing as well as singing. Lord Voldemort was at his wits end and stood up and rushed out of the hall, throwing and destroying every object that got in his path.

The Baron smiled and did something that he had once considered inappropriate. He started swaying to the music and lightly started singing. "Ain't got no place to lay your head? Somebody came and took your bed. Don't worry, be happy."

Nick and all of the other ghosts looked at him with humor then all joined in with him and Peeves. "Don't worry, be happy."

* * *

The ghosts of Hogwarts weren't the only one's celebrating the victory. Far off in the kitchens, the house-elves were secretly cheering inside. Lord Voldemort had technically become their master once he took over the castle, but none of them supported him. When Dumbledore was in charge, they were treated fairly and with respect. They were never abused or asked to punish themselves. The Dark Lord's thinking was different though. He beat them and killed them if they screwed up. He treated them worse than he would a slave. 

It would have been inappropriate to celebrate out loud their happiness so the house elves continued their duties, faces forced into a frown, silently laughing inside. The only person who risked smiling was an elf named Dobby.

Dobby had always considered Harry to be his friend. Once word had spread that he died, Dobby became sad and depressed. For a week afterwards, he sat next to the fire and drank butterbeer with his old friend Winky. When the Dark Lord took over the castle, he and Winky were forced to straighten themselves out or be killed.

Dobby had been miserable for the past twelve years. Yes, he had been freed with the help of Harry, but never left Hogwarts. He couldn't abandon the rest of his kind. He couldn't abandon Winky. He had grown fond of the she-elf over the years. He never thought of making her his mate. She was too afraid of the world and breaking rules. He did love her as his friend and stayed to make sure she made it through the bad times. All of the other elves had shunned the two. They were left with only one another to depend on.

Dobby had not smiled for a very long time. He knew it was dangerous to be happy. The walls had eyes and the Dark Lord knew all that was going on in his domain. But today, for the first time in twelve years, the castle seemed less grey and there was hope in the air. Dobby, as well as many others, felt this and he dared to smile.

* * *

Not everyone was celebrating though. Peter Pettigrew had lain down on the ground in the Forbidden Forest. The Dark Lord had anti-apparition wards placed around the castle and the rodent had apparated into in the Forest by accident in his rush to escape. He knew it was his duty to tell his master about Harry and where the rebels were hiding, but he couldn't. The panic that he had felt earlier during Moony's attack left him drained. 

He had been bitten by a werewolf. The bite on his leg had stopped bleeding but Wormtail didn't take any notice. He was a cursed man now. He was a werewolf. He had lain on the ground and as the day progressed he felt increasingly worse.

He could feel the changes in his body as the werewolf saliva coursed into his bloodstream. Soon after he had arrived in the forest he began to feel sick. "I've been poisoned," he thought. The world was spinning and Peter Pettigrew remembered the night that he had received the one item that would be the end of him.

"_You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"_

"_Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please, Master…please."_

"_Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me…and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…"_

_Voldemort raised his wand and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist. Wormtail raised his hand and flexed the shining fingers. He picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it. _

"_My Lord," he whispered. "Master...it is beautiful…thank you…thank you…" _

The skin around his hand burned. By the time he realized that the silver was poisoning him, he had already lost a lot of blood and was extremely weak. He had spent his entire life trying to get by and to survive. He had always thought that by following the Dark Lord, he had found his way to make it in the world.

Sirius's words echoed in his ears. _"It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."_ And it was. His master had praised him that day. He had promised him rewards beyond his wildest dreams, but then baby Harry had defeated his lord. For thirteen years, Peter did not exist in the world. All that existed was a rat named Scabbers who was unimportant. As soon as Peter found out his master was alive and helped him return, he knew his place was at his side. Yes, he feared the man, but he also felt important. The Dark Lord had given him power and strength. He never doubted that those factors would betray him once they were received…until today. The Dark Lord's gift was killing him.

Wormtail closed his eyes. His body burned. Yes, there were times when he felt remorse. At one time he had loved James, Sirius, and Remus. They had been his brothers. But that was when they were kids. All too soon they grew up and things changed. After Hogwarts, James and Lily had gotten married, Remus went off on his own to try to find work, and Sirius had started Auror training. Peter had never been good at anything. His friends had drifted apart from him. When he met the Dark Lord all the loneliness went away. He made Peter see that he didn't need them. They were just holding him back. Peter convinced himself he didn't care, that he hated them.

People said that when you die you think of the people you love. It was funny that now, as he was slipping away, Peter could only think of James, Remus, and Sirius. He remembered their friendship and warmth. He remembered all of the good times that they had experienced together. They had always been there when they needed each other. Peter closed his eyes and as he took one last breath, a frown crept onto his face. He was alone now.

_Well that's another chapter down. Hope you all enjoyed. I had a lot of fun writing the part about Peeves. I hated to kill Peter off this way, but he knew too much. I had to stop him before he ruined everyone's lives again. All I can say is goodbye Peter. I'm sorry you had to go this way. Rest in Peace._


	41. Authors Note

Authors Note: I promise I haven't forgotten about this story and will update as soon as I can.

Dear Readers,

I'm just writing to say I appreciate all of the kind reviews I've received since posting this story. I know it has been a really long time since I've updated it and I'm sorry about that. I promise you this story is not finished. I know exactly how I'm going to write the rest of the story but at the moment I have been forced to put this story on the backburner for a while. I'm working on my Masters Degree in Sociology and my schoolwork is my main priority. I have a 30 page research project due this semester and that leaves me little time for my fanfiction addiction. Please bare with me for a while and I promise I will update this story the first opportunity I get. Thank all of you again for your kind reviews and your patience.


End file.
